


New in Town

by Smoakinofstarling24



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 68,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoakinofstarling24/pseuds/Smoakinofstarling24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak is extraordinarily blonde woman , she moved recently to starling city for her new job , she got this huge gorgeous apartment , she started to make new Friends , Life is perfect until she started to have feelings for her sexy next door neighbor , who's not only one of her Good Friends but also she thinks ,He already has a woman in his Life....</p><p>Best _Friends  AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ,there...here I'm again with different story this one actually started when one of my friends asked me why I only write angst , I replied that I can write romantic and drama ,you know less angst and she challenged me , so I wrote this one ...  
> It inspired from a book I read long time ago , I don't remember its title ..sorry  
>  
> 
> I'm looking forward to your respond to see if I actually did it well.... so let's see
> 
> Enjoy reading .....

"Here's the key. It's all yours, Miss Smoak." The landlord said, passing the key to the young woman who was looking around the apartment. She took it and smiled.

"Thanks."

"There are three apartments to each floor, two opposite sides and another at the end of the corridor, so you won't disturb anyone. There's a security office downstairs."

"Thanks." She said again, rather keen for him to go. He nodded and said,

"Well… glad to have you with us."

He let himself out. Felicity glanced at the huge pile of boxes and grimaced. She really didn't feel like unpacking them all but if she didn't do it now, it would never get done. Besides, the sooner her things were out, the more it would look like home. She decided to do the necessaries first. Bedding. Bedroom was fairly important

She found one of the boxes labelled bedroom and ripped off the tape that held the box shut. No, this wasn't bedding. She reached for another box and this time she struck gold. Felicity pulled out the sheets and went to the bed. Once boos made with her pale pink sheets,Felicity looked cosier. Since the other bedroom box was open she started to set everything out.

An hour later the room looked cosy and welcoming. Felicity nodded, satisfied. What next? The kitchen came fully supplied with dishwasher, washing machine, oven and all the other basics. She'd need to find her cutlery and plates though.

She spent the whole day unpacking and arranging. By six in the evening the apartment was starting to look like home, even with the discarded boxes and bubble wrap all over the place.Felicity collapsed onto the sofa and looked around.

She decided that the bath was her best option. She didn't want to wander down the street covered in dust and dressed in tatty jeans and a too-big t-shirt. Felicity set the hot water running and dribbled a little bubble bath mixture under the stream. Whilst the tub filled, she stripped off her dirty clothes, and stepped into the deliciously warm water.

Felicity let out a satisfied sigh as the hot water flooded over her, washing away the grime that coated her skin and hair. Wrapping a towel around her body, she stepped out of the bath.

She pulled on a fresh pair of jeans and t-shirt, a purple one. Felicity pulled on some socks, trainers and tied her hair into a loose ponytail, too lazy to blow-dry it.

she stuffed her keys into her pocket, picked up her phone, purse and pulled on a denim jacket before leaving the apartment. Ooh and her glasses..

When Felicity got back to the apartment building the elevator had just opened, a man stepping into it. She started to run.

"Wait!" She cried. He looked up and then pressed the hold button until she had stumbled through. She smiled gratefully.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He said quietly. And Felicity blinked in surprise as she was met with a very bulid handsome man. She looked away quickly, knowing that if she didn't she would start to stare. She shifted the bag holding her dinner, the bottle of wine tucked under her arm.

The man stood tall beside her, hands clasped behind his back as he watched the numbers flicker past, heading higher up the building. Felicity glanced at him briefly before chewing the inside of her cheek as she looked at the numbers as well.

They stopped at floor 4 and both stepped out. Felicity blinked at him in surprise. This must be the owner of the flat opposite hers. He moved down the corridor without a word and went straight to his door, taking out his key. Felicity was fumbling for her key when she heard him talk, in a gorgeous voice

"Welcome to the board neighbor."

"What?" She looked up. He was standing in the doorway and she caught a glimpse of a room decorated beyond him.

"I said welcome neighbor." He said before closing the door. Felicity stared at the closed door of apartment 4C before turning to her own door and unlocking it.

Curled up on the sofa, the empty curry plate left on the table with a half filled glass of wine beside it, Felicity stretched and looked once more around the apartment.

"My apartment." She said firmly. Because it was hers. No one else's. Nobody else would be calling the shots in here.

she switched off the lights and crossed to her bedroom. After brushing her teeth and taking her make-up off, she pulled on an old t-shirt that came down to just above her knees and climbed into bed.

Snuggling between the cool sheets of the bed, she looked around once more with a satisfied smile before turning off the lamp.

* * *

 

"How was the move?" Caitlin asked the next morning on the phone

"It was fine. I've still got a few things to unpack and I'll have to do a proper clean but it's starting to feel like home." Felicity said, slipping an envelope into her out tray.

"Call if you need any help."

"Will do." Felicity smiled before turning back to her computer screen.

She enjoys her new job. She works at the IT department at Merylin Global while not yet next Monday

Her phone began to ring 

"Hello?"

"It's Carly"

"Hi ." Felicity said, pouring coffee into her mug. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to do something this weekend."

"Sure. I mean, I've got a couple of things to sort out with the apartment but if you want to go somewhere tomorrow night, that'd be fine."

"Great! We could go to the Club new one; we haven't been in a while." Carly said, cheering up at the prospect. Felicity smiled.

"That sounds good. I'll meet you at yours at about eight, OK?"

"See you then!" Carly said excited

for last two days ,she managed to finish the apartment ,Getting it all into the apartment was easy enough, although her arms were aching by the time she had finished. She put it together as quickly as she could, checked to make sure it worked and looked at her watch. Damn! Was that really the time? She only had an hour before she had to be at Carly's!

She dashed to her bedroom and looked quickly through the wardrobe for something that wasn't wrinkled. A blue off the shoulder shirt, great. And dark jeans, that would be fine. A pair of heels, Felicity hastily applied some make-up and checked the mirror. Better tie her hair back she didn't have time to do anything with it now.

Well… at least she was presentable. She applied some red lipstick, sprayed some scent on, grabbed a bag and jacket and made hastily for the door. Just as she was closing it, appeared old man the second neighbor, carrying a bag of rubbish, apparently headed for the chute at the end of the hallway. He blinked at her in surprise.

"Hi , Have a nice evening." Felicity said brightly, with a charming smile as she dashed to the elevator. He merely nodded.

 

"Hey , Make yourself at home!" Carly said, answering the door, still wrapped in a towel and dripping water over the carpet. Felicity stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry I rushed over her, thinking I'd be late and you'd be waiting." She said, annoyed. She grinned.

"Aw, thanks sweetie, but you shouldn't have bothered. You know what I'm like!"

She disappeared and Felicity collapsed onto the sofa. Tiggsy cat, wandered in. Felicity rubbed her fingers together and the cat leapt onto her lap. She stroked her soft, stripy fur and sighed heavily. Twenty minutes later Carly appeared, looking gorgeous in a short black dress.

"How do I look?"

"Stunning, as always. Can we skip the ego-feed and go?"

"But my ego will deflate and I can't have that! We need some serious gorgeousness tonight to get the guys running for us." Carly winked. Felicity rolled her eyes.

"Carly, I am seriously not looking for guys."

"In which case, can I have yours?"

She couldn't help laughing as they went to the door.

The Club was a single floor, divided into three rooms. One was the dance room, with loud music and a busy bar. The second room was a bar, usually with live entertainment and the third room was more like a lounge than anything else, quiet music playing and comfy chairs all around.

"What do you want? I'll get the first round." Felicity asked.

"Oh, get me beer would you? I'll grab us some chairs." Carly said. Felicity went to the bar, waiting behind a couple of men who were taking their time. Eventually she reached the bar and said,

"A beer and red wine please." Whilst the bartender fetched her drinks, Felicity leant on the bar, looking around. There were two guys sat at the end of the bar, watching her. She caught the eye of one and then turned away as her drinks arrived.

"I saw that, !" Carly hissed in her ear. She jumped what felt like half a mile into the air and glared at her, picking up the drinks.

"Saw what?"

"You looking at those guys!"

"Dear god, did I just look at someone? In a crowded bar? Felicity gasped sarcastically.Carly snatched her drink.

"You should have smiled or something!"

"Carly I already told you. I am not planning to meet someone. I've had enough guy problems to last me for years."

she just rolled her eyes.

"Come on. I've got us some good seats." These good seats turned out to be opposite the men's ,who They were looking at her earlier

After about fifteen minutes "Can we sit here?" They looked up and saw the two men who had been watching them at the bar. Carly smiled saucily.

"Help yourselves." They sat down around the little round table. One guy, with back hair that was spiked up and brown eyes, smiled.

"Hi. I'm Ray palmer and this is Matt brawon." Matt had dark_blonde hair and Green eyes and was looking at Carly with a little smile which she returned. Felicity felt distinctly uncomfortable and sipped at her wine , Within a few minutes the other three were laughing and joking. Felicity listened in amusement and Ray looked at her.

"What do you do, Felicity?"

"I work at IT department at Merylin Global " Felicity answered

"You are? No way,well you must be genius, I'm genius too I create things you know ... "

"Oh my god, I love this song!" Carly said cut him as a new song began.

"Want to dance?" Matt asked eagerly.

"Sure! Felicity, watch my stuff?" She was gone before she had a chance to reply. She rolled her eyes

"So… tell me about yourself." Ray said, shifting to sit next to her. "What do you like to do?"

"Well… I like music., Reading , you know the regular stuff "

They chatted for over an hour before He worked up the nerve to ask her,

"Felicity… would you like to go out sometime? To dinner or something?"

Felicity bit her lip and looked down at her drink before meeting his eyes

"Ray… I… I just got out of a long relationship and I've just moved house and I'm just trying to get my life back together. I don't think that it would be a good idea for me to see someone right now."

"Oh. Oh, yeah, sure." He said, looking rather awkward. He paused, looked at her and then said, "But I'm going to give you my number. Just in case you change your mind. I'm very persistent that way."

Felicity smiled and took the piece of card, on which he had scrawled his number, slipping it into her purse. She checked her watch and winced.

"Urgh, I'd better go. I've got a lot of work to do tomorrow, ready for Monday."

"Are you OK by yourself?" Ray asked. Felicity smiled and nodded.

". I'll be fine. It was nice to meet you."

* * *

 

Felicity wrapped her coat tightly around her. It was chilly and she tugged her bag closer to her. She turned down a side street that led to the apartment block, walking swiftly. Her breath came out in white puffs of air and a cold, white moon shone down at her.

Suddenly she started to feel her heart beats Fast feeling sick and nauseas, her tummy hurts, She is trying to breathe in, but her breathing becomes fast , shallow breathing , she could faint at any moment

She was only a few houses form the apartment block, she could still make it! Felicity stumbled to the door and she went numbly to the elevator and pressed the forth button. She was trembling so hard that her teeth were chattering. The doors opened and she went into the corridor. She pulled out her keys and tried to put one into the lock but she was shaking so much that the key slipped from her fingers. Felicity dropped to her knees and tried to grasp the key .

She let out a sob and a loud wail escaped her lips as the wall within her broke and her fear flooded her.

She didn't know what to do. The door opposite her opened and she looked up in terror and confused. It was that man, what was his name? Sexy neighbor. Yes, that was it.

She must look a sight, she thought., her hair in complete disarray and crying like a baby. A look of distinct confusion and horror crossed his face for a moment, her skin was blue_yellowish and she was gasping for air. He knelt before her and she shuffled back without meaning to, pressing against the wall.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said in that gorgeously deep voice .Felicity swallowed hard, tears blurring her vision.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"...Felicity .." She stammered.

"My name is Oliver , I'm going to help you."

And He lifted her as easily as if she weight nothing and carried her into his apartment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah ,I have a thing with the elevator encounter , I just like it :)
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments please
> 
>  
> 
> See you soon and Thank you for reading


	2. My Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone , I'd like to thank you for giving it a chance and reading ....
> 
> This the new chapter , I hope you like it too so enjoy .....
> 
> Wish you Great weekend BTW ....

Oliver considered the trembling girl sat on his sofa she looks like a ghost, The last time he'd seen her, looking rather Natural and Life. Now she was shaking and although the tears had stopped, she was still gasping a little.

"Do you have asthma or something ?" Oliver asked..

" No , i don't " Felicity mumbled, unable to finish.

"I'm going to call an ambulance. I think you may need expert help " He said, reaching for the phone.

Felicity sniffed hard and winced as another Suffocating episode came. Oliver dialled the triple nine emergency number and waited.

"I need an ambulance to 89 street , buliding Number 77 apartment 4C. My neighbour needs help." He said calmly. "Yes. My name is Oliver Queen. Thank you."

He put the phone down.

"They'll be a few minutes." He said and knelt

"Would you like some water?" He asked. Felicity shook her head. She felt ill. "Have you been drinking tonight?"

"I had two drinks." She whispered. Oliver fetched a damp cloth from the kitchen and wiped her face. Her eyes were now red from crying.

The intercom buzzed and he answered it.

"Yes?"

"This is the medical assistance that was requested by Oliver Queen."

"Come right up." Oliver said and held the door button down so they could get in. Less than two minutes later, there was a knock on the door. two paramedics stood outside. Oliver stood back to let them in and one of the medics crossed to Felicity.

"What happened?" One of the paramedic asked.

"I found her on the floor in the corridor. I thought she may have fallen." Oliver said. "She's not particularly coherent. But she looks like suffer from suffocation."

"What's your name?"

"Felicity Smoak " she replied.

after They examined her "I think you suffer from severe allergic reaction,your blood pressure is high too , but no other physical injuries." One of the medics said. "We'd better take you to hospital. Have you got any family we can contact?"

"No… I don't have any." Felicity mumbled.

"I'll come with her." Oliver said.

>>\-------->

He hated hospitals. He always had. The sterile stench, the cold blankness and neutrality of it and the simple fact that people were dying within these walls. He glared as a nurse walked past, looking through a file and shuffled uncomfortably in his chair.

Why the hell was he here anyway? It's not like he even knew the woman. Stupid conscience. But he couldn't have left her there.

He couldn't have.

"Mr.Queen?" He looked up and saw a nurse standing nearby. on the card of her name written Abby M ,she was around forty

"She is fine , she got two injections and her breathing is returned normal , We recommend to stay here but she wants go home " the nurse said

"Okay , Thank you " Oliver said smiling

 

>>\------->

When He reached her room , He looked up at her ,who's sitting on her hospital bed to the side of the hallway.she looked much better and She's beautiful woman ,He realized that , Her eyes meet him, and she smiles a genuine smile, filled with grateful. Oliver smilse back, failing to hide the concern showing on his face.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired. My throat burns. But I've got some meds to take once I get home." She said quietly.

"So what did they say ?what was the cause! " Oliver asked

Felicity sighs "well , I'm allergic to nuts but I'm sure I didn't eat any , so they asked me several questions , and I ended allergic to cats too , yuy me I will add this to my list " Felicity said sarcastically

"Okay I don't have cat , So don't worry " Oliver said teasingly

"Well you don't look like person with cat ,you know with all that.. ....." Felicity pointed to his body " I'm going to shut up now " Felicity blushed , Oliver just laughed

"I'll call a cab " Oliver said. after minutes of silence

On their way home, Felicity fell in sleep against him , Looking to the warm body of heat beside him, Oliver just wrapped his arms around the figure. Holding her close , She looked cold and then He could feel her chest rise and fall against him in a soft rhythm. Mixed with the silent of the night

Once the cab pulled over , Oliver softly woke her up, as They stood in the corridor of floor four and Felicity took out her keys.

"Thanks again, Mr.Queen "

"You're welcome and call me Oliver ."

"Okay ... " Felicity smiled

He nodded. "If you need anything…"

" Thanks .. " She smiled and closed the door. Oliver let himself into his own apartment and looked around, pulling off his shirt and tossing it into the laundry basket shower and then heading for bed.

Felicity in the mean time, was already in bed, waiting for the meds to kick in. They were taking their time,she wished if she still sleep against her sexy neighbor, Her mind replayed the entire incident. It was a little fuzzy now and she could only really remember clearly what had happened .

That sure wasn't how she had planned on properly introducing herself to her new neighbour. It was strange, she hadn't once thought about him since he'd found her. But now her mind was filled with curious thoughts about him.

She tried to draw up a picture of him in her mind. Dark- blonde hair, quite great short hair. and his eyes had been… what colour ? Yes deep blue eyes ,He'd been really tall, well over six feet and pretty huge But not the unhealthy kind . When he'd picked her up, he'd done it easily, that mean Muscle ,In his late twenties, she guessed. He had to be older than her.

Felicity brushed her throat with fingertips and winced. She'd have to buy him something to say thank you. Perhaps a bottle of wine

* * *

 

Felicity was late to work on Monday morning and groaned when she realised that the meeting had already started. She threw her coat and bag into her cubicle and dashed to the boardroom, flicking through her file as she opened the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late." She said, as everyone turned to her. They just nodded ,all employees of IT department were there ," great first impression Felicity " she mumbled to herself

"Felicity ... what happened, is not like you to be late but its Okay ,I'm just concern?" Carly asked after the meeting ends

"I was at the hospital last night."she mumbled. Fantastic, just what she needed to talk about.

"What? When? Oh God, I knew I should have gone with you! Why you didn't call me"

"Look, its fine. it's all been sorted out." Felicity said firmly, putting an end to the discussion.

 

"Felicity .. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. Its your cat fault actually , I'm allergic to cats now " Felicity laughed

"Ouch. And you got yourself to the hospital?" She asked

"Not exactly. I got up to my floor and then started blubbering like a baby. Luckily my neighbour found me and he mopped me up a bit and called an ambulance." Felicity replied.

Carly glanced at her " is He hot ....".

Felicity smiled and changed the subject "So, what happened with you and Matt ?"

"Oh, wasn't he gorgeous? He's taking me out tomorrow night. Oh, and I would slap you for leaving Ray all by himself if you weren't already so sorry looking." She scolded her.

Felicity rolled her eyes.

"Well, thanks for the sympathy,. And I told you that I wasn't looking to meet anyone." Felicity said firmly

"But He was so sweet!"

"Then you go out with him!" Felicity answered

"I can't, I've got Matt. Anyway, He said he gave you his number. So the balls in your court." Carly said excited , Felicity just shaked her head laughing

* * *

 

Felicity loaded up a basket of food at the supermarket, trying to pack as much as she could. It was easier to get everything done for the next few days. She paused at the wine section and picked out a bottle for Oliver

She drove home quickly and took everything upstairs, then she goes to the mirror to look at herself She sighed. Applied some lipstick and fix her hair

Felicity took the wine bottle and crossed the hallway to apartment 4C , She knocked and after a few moments the door opened. Oliver appeared, dressed very smartly in black trousers, a dark red shirt and a black waistcoat.God He looks handsome

"Felicity....."

"Hi." She smiled a little nervously. "I, er… here." She thrust the bottle at him. "To say thank you. For helping me."

He blinked in surprise and she flushed.

"Well… thanks." Felicity said,

"You shouldn't have , but you are welcome " Oliver smiled "so How are you ?"

"I'm Fine thank you " Felicity replied ,after few moments ,she rubbed her forehead and said " I guess I should go " Felicity smiled

Oliver smiled then closed the door after waving bye to her

 

Then Felicity hurrying back to her apartment, little bit disappointed , did she want him to ask her to come in ?

Oliver stared at the closed door and then examined the wine bottle. A smile crossed his lips before he turned back into his apartment.

>>\--------->

Oliver woke up with a start and closed his eyes as he remembered the dream. Not again… he should have gotten over those dreams by now. But no. He was still having them. He could not, no matter how hard he tried, forget about her.

She haunted him.

Oliver rose from his bed and went into the living room. The moonlight was falling in from the window. His eyes fell upon the bottle of wine that he had been given earlier. He decided to pour himself a glass. Oliver sighed and drunk his wine then smiled Once again When He remembered his new neighbor

Then He drained a glass of water before returning to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments Please
> 
>  
> 
> See you Soon and Thanks for reading


	3. Coffee and Scissors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone , At first I want to thank you all for your response on the two chapters. It really means a lot to me and I want to thank you for all your kudos , comments and hits. 
> 
> THANK YOU! :)
> 
> Also Special thanks to the amazing beta Meg_louise15 for her time and work

Felicity was determined not to be late on Tuesday. A wonderfully hot shower woke her up and she washed her hair, rising the soap from the thick, blonde curls and choosing an outfit for the day. The company wasn't extremely formal but they insisted on a smart attire. Felicity picked out a black skirt; coming to a few inches above her knees and a blue blouse. You couldn't go wrong with black.

She pinned her hair up into a ponytail. A pair of black shoes, a quick application of eyeliner, mascara and a smear of lip-gloss, she was soon ready to go. She would pick up some breakfast on the way to work; she hated cooking in the morning.

She picked up her bag and coat and went downstairs. She wondered vaguely what it was that Oliver did for a living but the thought was driven from her mind by the more important ideas of her work and a coffee.

"A coffee and a muffin to go, please." Felicity said at the café around the corner of her apartment. Whilst her order was being fetched, she searched through her purse for the right change.

"Felicity?" A voice piped up.

She looked up and saw Oliver staring at her from a nearby table. She smiled nervously; He looked handsome as usual with black buttoned jacket.

"Hi Oliver."

Her coffee arrived so she handed over the money before carrying her things to his table.

"Hi Felicity. So have you got time to chat?" He asked gingerly. Felicity looked at the clock and smiled.

"Sure." She took the seat directly across from him, placing her coffee and muffin on the flat surface.

"So what brings you here? Oliver asked smiling.

" Well, I just moved here; so I need a coffee shop. I'm hoping this one will be the one, because that will make the transition to living here much easier" .

"No, I mean what brings you to Starling? " He laughed.

" Oh well I just finished my degree specialized in computer science where Im from, I worked in Central City for a while but then I got a better offer here, so I moved here for a job in an IT department. I'm really good or I hope so " she explained.

" Well that sounds fun! It sounds like youre doing what you love to do ". He replied.

"Wait, how did you know I'm not originally from Starling?" Felicity asked.

"I just knew." He smirked.

The conversation died for a few seconds, they both sat in a comfortable silence; enjoying each others company and their coffees too.

"So do you?" Oliver blurted out suddenly.

"What?" Felicity asked confused.

"Like the coffee?" He clarified.

Her eyes were looking at him so blue and deep. "Yeah, I do." She's biting her lip and her nose scrunches up.

"I just don't see what the big deal is about it. I can go to another café, but still this close."

"What?" He asked, looking back down again. He was nervous that she though he wasn't listening , Nervous that she'd caught him staring at her perfect plump lips, beautiful blue eyes and button nose. Her nose was cute. Even when its scrunched up.

Especially when its scrunched up.

" Never mind, so what about you? Where do you work? " Felicity asked changing the conversation.

She found out that He never finished his college degree for many reasons which he didn't bother to mention. He did however tell her that he worked as co-manager at a gym

"Sometimes it's boring but it's a living." He said dryly. "Hopefully I'll find something that'll actually interest me one of these days."

"Hey, I'm sure it can be fun." Felicity teased. "Besides you will always remain in shape"

"And sometimes I helped my friend with his club, we've been really good. It's a thrill alright." He said in mock-solemnity. She smiled and finished her drink.

"I'd better go. I was late yesterday morning and I can't do it two days in a row."

"Yeah, I'd better be going too." He said.

They walked along the first street together and then Oliver paused, looking down at her.

"That was nice" He beamed an adorably cheeky smile. Felicity smiled too.

"Yeah..."

"I'll see you around Felicity." He said enthusiastically before moving off down the street. Felicity watched him go before continuing to her own workplace.

 

* * *

 

The weekend came like a blur.It was Friday night and Felicity was exhausted. All she wanted to do was curl up on the couch and watch a cheesy or Old movie, and to forget for one evening about everything . These days it seemed like nothing was easy.

Felicity looked up from where she was snuggled under a blanket on the couch, to where Carly was standing. She smiled. “ So which pair of shoes I will miss this time .”

Carly laughed, and walked into the living room. " what are you gonna do tonight?” she asked.

Felicity shook her head. “I’m just doing my own thing tonight, movies and couch,” she said.

Carly nodded. “Mind if I join you?” she asked after a moment.

“Sure,” Felicity said, making room next to her on the couch. I thought you're gonna out with Matt?“

"No , He's out of town , I will stick with you tonight " Carly said teasingly

Felicity laughed "you love it and you know it"

DVD boxsets and films were scattered all over the floor and they both crashed on the settee with wine and popcorn in easy reach.

The two of them continued to stare at their DVD collection in silence. After a few minutes, Felicity turned to her “The Notebook ?” she asked. It was one of the few romantic movies they could agree on.

Carly grinned. “You can never go wrong with Ryan gosling .” They watched two movies and talked about everything ...

* * *

 

As she put her books in the shelves, she kept coming up with scenario after scenario of how she was going to run into her hot neighbor again. Maybe they would run into each other in the morning and go grab coffee together. A smile crept onto her face as these thoughts ran through her mind until finally Carly interrupted with a cough.

Felicity looked up. "Yes?"

"What were you thinking about?" Carly asked; her eyes suspicious.

"Nothing." Felicity lied.

"You were thinking about the hot neighbor." Felicity was totally regretting telling her friend about Oliver, Carly loved teasing her over guys.

Felicity blushed. "No, I wasn't."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. We need scissors, Felicity. I just broke these." Pointing at the scissors

"Okay?"

Carly opened her arms, as if what she was implying were obvious. "So? Go next door, and ask for some."

" What?" Felicity squeaked.

Carly chuckled. "You want to talk to the neighbor, don't you?"

" No " Felicity mumbled unconvincingly.

" Whatever. Just go and ask for some scissors, would you?"

" Alright." Felicity felt her heartbeat speed up as she neared his door. What was she going to say? Did she look okay? As she was already at her neighbor's door, she decided to stop thinking too much and just ring the bell. So she did just that.

There was no response.

Felicity was just about to knock when she heard a muffled voice. "Wait a minute !"

Felicity stayed still for a moment when suddenly the door flipped open to reveal the man she saw week ago, only this time, He had no clothes on except a towel wrapped around his very muscular waist. His hair was wet; obviously he was in the shower. " Hi " He panted.

Felicity blushed and tried not to stare but failed miserably, this man could probably work as a model for the rest of his days, well-muscled and strong-looking. She didn't know where to stare on the guy's arms, neck or torso, there were tattoos covering parts of his body. She remained silent, unsure of what to do. Finally she said.

" Hi, I was about to ask for scissors, but you seem to beerbusy right now, so I'll just go"

" Wait, wait, I have some. I'll go get them." Oliver said and Felicity smiled politely.

Oliver then scurried away from the door to retrieve the scissors from wherever he had them, he quickly returned to his previous place.

" Here, I hope these will help." Oliver said handing the scissors over to her.

" Thanks." Felicity smiled, taking the scissors from him. Her hand brushed off his calloused fingers, sending a shiver down her spine

" Ollie!" a soft girl's voice from inside the apartment called. "C'mon we are going to be late!"

"Just a second!" Oliver shouted. "Sorry I..."

" No, its okay, I will go....Sorry." Felicity rushed back into her apartment.

"What took you so long?" Carly asked, she was sat with her legs tucked underneath her on the wooden floor next to a taped up cardboard box

Felicity sighed. "Sorry, He was sort of occupied."

Carly raised an eyebrow.

"You know, He was doing something."

"Felicity, I have No idea what you're talking about."

"Uh, He was with someone." Felicity murmured

"Ooh...Oh" Carly quickly realized what he friend was talking about; she smiled sympathetically. "In the morning? Nice."

Felicity rolled her eyes.. "I know."

"I guess your little crush is quite the player." Carly smirked to herself as she got up

"Carly," Felicity whined, "I don't have a crush on him, we barely friends and friends probably the only thing going to be." Felicity muttered the last part to herself.

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"Carly !"

"What?" Carly turned around now, looking innocently back at Felicity.

Carly approached Felicity gently and rubbed her shoulder. Then, she snickered. "Crush alert!" she said in a high-pitched voice.

"Oh my God!" Felicity exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

"You know I'm just playing with you." Carly snickered.

Felicity glared at Carly "How are you so okay with this anyway?"

"Okay about what?" Carly asked quizzically.

"I thought you wanted to hook me up with Ray." Felicity clarified, raising her eyebrows.

"You know I'll hook up you with any one thats got man parts." Carly smirked then giggled

"I can't wait to Caitlin comes back " Felicity sighed.

 

* * *

 

She had a good day at work. Carly was seeing Matt that night and was in high spirits. Felicity received a phone call that her new computer would be delivered that night.

She rushed home to make sure she would be there when it arrived at 6:30. Felicity signed for its delivery and thanked the man just as Oliver walked down the corridor. He glanced curiously at her, red-faced and panting from running. She smiled at him.

"Good evening Felicity."

"Good evening Oliver." She smiled.

"Anything else you need, Miss?" The delivery man said.

"No, that's everything. Thanks again."

He left and Felicity smiled at Oliver again. He noticed the piano and lifted an eyebrow.

"I wasn't aware that you played." He commented.

"Only for pleasure, it's a hobby more than anything else." She said. "I love music though."

Something we have in common, Oliver thought. Felicity jumped as the phone started to ring from inside her apartment. She said goodbye and hurried inside to answer it.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Felicity, its Ray." She nearly dropped the phone in surprise.

"Ray! Hi! Waithow did you get my number?" Felicity asked with a stern voice.

"I asked Carly. Only she was out with Matt. So I...er Went to the restaurant where they're having dinner and got the number from her."

She could almost hear him blushing. She smiled.

"That's sweet and a little stalker-ish."

"No, no stalking just plenty of enthusiasm. Anyway, I just wanted to call and say well, not much. I really don't know why I called." He laughed nervously and Felicity grinned.

"Okay, well since we're already talking we could just forget the whole stalking thing and just talk like normal people."

"Not stalking!" He insisted and Felicity laughed.They talked for a while about everything and Nothing , work, Friends just talking .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments Please 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading and See you soon


	4. The Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone . Hope you're having a great weekend ... Thank you for all the kudos, comments and hits it means a lot to me 
> 
>  
> 
> I changed little stuff and will change others in the future , it's AU after all but I will stick with the Original basses of course 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter too , enjoy reading ......

Carly Thompson is 24 years Old brunette woman , flawless skin, nice brown bright eyes, straight shiny black hair, a petite figure, a woman that has confidence in the way she walks, and carries herself . She made anyone looks at her twice . She and Felicity met back in college and became close friends and she is the reason why Felicity took Merylin Globe job offer , despite she got many other offers from different companies here in Starling city including QC

>>\----------->

" First  meeting  with Mr.Merylin You  scared? "  Carly  smiled  as  they  went  to  the  boardroom  . 

Felicity  laughed " Nope , Couldn't  be  readier "  .  She  replied  teasingly 

" You  seem  confident  of  yourself  "  Carly snickered 

" This  is  just  what  I  need  right now , A  big  project  to  keep  myself  busy " Felicity  said "  I  haven't  worked  on  anything  this  big  since well in  ages " 

"Just don't get too bogged under , Felicity. " Carly  warned "  I  know  what  you're  like " 

Felicity  didn't  reply .She  just  pushed  open  the  door  to  the  boardroom  . There  were  five  other  people  in  there  . One  was  Tommy Merylin  another  man  her  boss  from  the  IT  department  and  the  others she  didn't  know  them  . 

"This is Felicity Smoak and Carly Thompson they're on the team as well. Ladies, this is Mr Thomas Merylin the vice president and Mr .Rodriguez, the manager of the Hawthorn company." Her boss introduced them

Hands shakes exchanged and they all sat down. Mr Rodriguez, a foreign man with dark eyes and skin, handed out slim folders.

"This contains all information on the system that you will need. A plot summary, photographs etc. We need the whole deal."

"Felicity, you can take over the software design and programs with the help of the team of course. Raf and Carly I want you to work together on the advertisements and publication." Tommy said

"Oh, and we've got a new person joining next week. Felicity I'd like it if she could follow you around until she's learnt the ropes." Her boss added

"That's fine, Mr.Jones "

"Excellent." He beamed

"When are we able to see some of the work?" Mr.Rodriguez asked.

"Within a week or two , I should think. We'll have them sent straight along to you ." Tommy assured him.

Mr Rodriguez nodded solemnly. He was a serious looking man, Felicity noted. For the next thirty minutes they sat discussing the security system they want to design. Felicity wrote everything down, already imagining the pictures in her mind . By the end of the meeting she was bursting with ideas and She's ready to get to her computer and start creating. They all stood up to shake hands again.

"We're going to be having words, Miss.Smoak" Tommy said

"And why might that be?" She enquired politely.

"You seem to be an intelligent woman. I'm sure you can work it out." He said sweetly.

Carly caught up with her as they went back to their cubicles.

"What was that about? Getting all flirty with the boss " Carly giggled. Felicity scowled.

"I was not flirting. Mr.Merylin just asked me if I can do this work , it's the first time they do a job like this so He wants to make sure"

"Good , because if anyone from this company will marry Mr.Merylin that would be me , God He's eatable " Carly smirked

Felicity just rolled her eyes "Hmm. Excuse me, I want to get these ideas down before I forget." Felicity said, clearing the screensaver from her computer.

* * *

 

 

Felicity woke up thirsty ,She climbed out of bed and went to the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water. She sipped it and After a few minutes she pulled herself up again and splashed cold water to her face. But she knew that she would not sleep now.

She wandered slowly around the apartment, sniffing and shivering in the cold air. Had the heating turned off? Felicity went to check it ,then She sat at the piano, stroking the smooth keys. She pressed one and the sweet clearness of the note echoed around the room. She pressed another, and another, until she was playing without even realising it.

She didn't know what song it was, some piecse she had learned years ago. She didn't care, she almost couldn't hear the music, so lost in it was she. It surrounded her but she barely knew of it.

The music was rich , powerful and beautiful

Felicity stopped playing and looked down at the instrument before lowering the lid over the keys. She got to her feet and caught sight of herself in the mirror. God, Tomorrow she will look like a mess .she turned away, heading back to bed.

Oliver lay awake, staring at the ceiling. He had heard music playing… He was sure that he had. But he had been half-asleep so he couldn't have been sure.

He couldn't have imagined that music. It had been beautiful , not similar to the sound of an animal crying out in pain

Oliver wondered what could have caused someone to start playing the piano at three AM .

>>\--------->

"Urgh…" was all Felicity could say as she crawled out of bed the next morning. She felt like… well, like something particularly unpleasant. But she couldn't skip work today. That new girl was joining today and Felicity had already agreed to show her the the place.

A shower, clean clothes and she looked and felt ninety percent better. She grabbed her bag, folder and jacket and closed the door.

Oliver was already sat in the café. The moment she walked in, his eyes were drawn to her.  she took her order and He smiled to himself as she walked toward him – she was always so lovely. She wore a skirt , a low-cut white shirt, a black jacket , and heels . Felicity loved when she wore heels because they always made her legs seem so long and shapely ,Her luxurious blonde hair up in soft ponytail , It looked so smooth and bright ( She's really beautiful but there's something about her that catches Oliver's attention every time He saw her ) , it's been a week since She ran to him .He blinked as she sat down with a double cappuccino.

"Going for the heavy stuff today?" Oliver smirked

"I didn't sleep well and I've got the new girl to look after today. So not what I need right now . Felicity replied.

"Aw, poor Felicity ." Oliver said teasingly

"Thank you for your sympathy. And yes, I'm well aware that it was sarcastic." Felicity said, sipping at the hot coffee. "Do you ever get that feeling , when you just know that it's going to be the day from hell ?"

"Join the club and that's happened when you played music at 3 Am " He replied with a grin on his face

"Oh , you heard that , sorry if I kept you awake " Felicity apologized

"No, No you don't have to apologize , it didn't bother me besides your playing was beautiful " Oliver added

" Thanks .... " Felicity smiled blushing

"Thank you for the wine." He said "Oh, you're welcome. Thank you for helping me." Felicity said. Oliver just nodded 

After moment of comfortable silent , Felicity said "Look , the barista , she can't stop looking at you " Oliver glared at her as She looked like she is going to bust out laughing in response to the incredulous look that has overtaken Oliver's face

" Ha ! Go out with a stranger? Nope !” He laughed

" Is that so?” she beamed

“Yes.” straight face expression showing that He is completely Serious

“And why is that?, I was a stranger to you when you helped me , I could be a psycho murderer. And attempt to murder you ” her face was serious as she's taking a sip of her coffee 

" You could be, and if I didn't help you then I would have to live with the agonizing pain of never knowing if that's true or not.” If she wants to joke around , he is definitely up for it.

“Well I can save you the time. I'm not.” She gave in

“ Damn! I was hoping you were, I love horror movies.” He replied with smug look on his face

She raised her eyebrow at him then laughed. " yeah you're right and I LOVE horror movies too , that would have a great scenario " she added

" Okay seriously , should I be worried ? " Oliver joked  
" you Never know ... " Felicity giggled

After small talk between them, They knew more things about each other , Oliver made jokes and flirt , yes , ( He definitely was flirting with her ) , She blushed and looked down, an embarrassed smile forming at the corners of her mouth. The blush only complemented her complexion and Oliver found himself so struck by her ,She turned the full force of her captivating blue eyes on him and they stared at each other for a long moment before her phone rings voice broke in on their reverie.

" I have to go now or I will be late " Felicity said as she's standing

"Sure ... "

"Thank you Oliver , bye " Felicity smiled and she started walking out of the café , " you're very welcome " Oliver muttered to himself .

 

* * *

 

Isabel Rochev was tall, thin, brunette and gorgeous in tight black dress . Felicity already felt bad , especially as she was feeling less than fabulous. Isabel eyed her.

"You are Felicity Smoak ?"

"That's right." Felicity said, offering her hand. Isabel shook it. "It's nice to meet you, Isabel You're interested in working here ?"

"I guess." She said, shrugging indifferently. "So, what is it that you do?"

" everything related to computers , I'm going to be showing these designs to Mr Jones today before I finish them up and send them to the Hawthorn." Felicity said, looking over them, rather pleased with herself. Isabel seemed remarkably unimpressed and uninterested.

"Morning Felicity !" Carly said brightly, passing the desk. She paused. "You're new?"

" Isabel Rochev " she said. Carly smiled.

"Nice to meet you Carly Thompson , Lizz, Jones is looking for you."

"Thanks We'd better to go seeing him now."

She led Isabel to his office. He called them in.

"Ah, you're here. Felicity, have you got those designs ? "

"Here ." Felicity handed him the USB

"Good work , Isabel lovely to see you again." He said warmly. She smiled.

"And you, Richard. My father sends his regards "

"He is in good form?" He asked

"He was last week, when I saw him." Isabel replied. He beamed and said,

"Well, Felicity's one of the best in the company, you can learn a lot from her."

"I'm sure I will." She smiled and nodded

The end of the day could not have come soon enough , Jones called her away to demand why she wasn't looking after Isabel

"Mr Jones, I've just been sat at the computer all day; she would have been bored out of her mind! At least with others she can help and achieve something!"

"I asked you to look after her, Do you know who her father is?" He said demanding

"I have no idea." Felicity said tiredly.

"He is the owner of starTech! They provide most of our equipment and give us generous discounts! , but that's not likely if you shunt the owner's daughter off to the side!"

Felicity grounded her teeth.

" Fine . I'll keep her around tomorrow."

"Good! Now get that second design finished!" He snapped, turning back to his computer screen. Felicity held her breath until she had left the office, because she was afraid that if she didn't she might just snap

when she came out of the office she saw Tommy and Isabel, and They were currently chatting , Isabel had a very seductive look on her face. 

" Hi Felicity , I want you and your Friend to come to party I'm hosting Saturday night at my club verdant , feel free to bring plus one " Tommy said smiling

" Okay , I will see if we could make it Thank you " , " No really it's nothing " Tommy added and , Felicity smiled sweetly and left

* * *

 

Oliver was just coming home from work when he saw Felicity at the door of the building, tapping in the security code. She looked back and smiled, holding the door open for him.

"Hi." She said as they walked to the elevator. "How are you?"

"Well enough." He looked at her smiling as He's pressing the button for the fourth floor. 

They reached their respective doors. but before anything else could be said the lift opened again and a man came out, carrying a huge bouquet of gorgeous flowers. He paused at the sight of them .

" Felicity Smoak ?"

"That's me." Felicity said. He passed the flowers to her and smiled before leaving. She flushed and looked at the card .

**Felicity**

**(** I **saw these and thought of you )**

**Ray**

She laughed quietly and Oliver lifted an eyebrow.

" Nice flowers."

" From a friend." She said .

" Very… friendly." He commented, eyeing the large bouquet. Felicity sighed.

" Yeah. Yeah, I suppose so."

For some reason she didn't seem particularly enthused about the fact. She smiled at him and then went into her apartment .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments please 
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter " Queen " and a lot more of Olicity interaction 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading and see you soon :)


	5. Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys .... How are you doing ... sorry for the delay ;) ....
> 
> I want to thank you for everything from reading to kudos .... it means a lot to me  
> So here the new chapter I hope you like it 
> 
> enjoy reading .....

Felicity spent the rest of the evening busily with work. Eventually she came up with one that she was particularly pleased with and begun finishing it.

She looked at the clock and sighed. Nine thirty, she really should eat something. Too often she found herself skipping meals . She went to the kitchen and looked unenthusiastically through the freezer before going to the cupboard. A jar of sauce and a pan of pasta would suffice, she decided. She put the pasta on the cooker and poured herself a drink, groaning as the phone rang.

"Yes?" She answered

"Hey Felicity , Everything alright?"

"Oh, Hi Ray. Yes, everything's fine. Just making dinner." Felicity said, smiling. She and Ray had been calling each other lately , she was warming to him. Perhaps a little too much, she thought reservedly.

"Good. Just calling to make sure you got the flowers." He sounded nervous. Felicity smiled.

"Yes, I got them. Thank you, they're beautiful." She said softly

She fingered a velvety petal of one of the flowers as she spoke.

"Good. I mean… I'm glad you like them." Ray said happily. Felicity bit her lip and then said,

" Ray ?"

"Yeah?"

"…I've got to go, the waters boiling over." Felicity said apologizing

"OK, no problem. See or call you tomorrow?" He laughed nervously

"Tomorrow." She replied smiling

She hung up and sighed heavily. Why was she doing this? Hadn't she learnt her lesson? Well, apparently not because she was still prepared to get screwed over by the first guy who looked her way. Felicity scowled and turned off the pasta. If she hadn't been hungry before, she definitely wasn't now.

* * *

 

" Last Christmas I gave you my heart !" Carly warbled as she pranced around the office. Felicity looked up in amusement from her desk .

"It's still months until Christmas!" Felicity laughed, sending an email. Carly pouted.

"And I'm getting into the holiday spirit!" Carly laughed

"I love Christmas, I can't wait to go and see Mam and Dad." Carly added happily, stapling two pieces of paper together and dropping them onto a pile. Felicity's smile faded slightly and she opened a new word document as Carly kept talking. Isabel soon joined them.

"Well, my family and I always go away for the holidays. I can't stand this cold weather. I believe we're heading for Spain this year. We have a villa there." She said elegantly.

"Well who doesn't?" Carly said innocently.

Felicity moved past to collect something from the printer and Isabel glanced at her.

"What about you?" She asked in a falsely friendly tone.

"What about me?" Felicity said, examining the freshly printed paper.

"What are you doing for the holidays?"

"Nothing. I don't tend to celebrate Christmas ." Felicity said. Isabel looked appalled.

"How dull ". Isabel wrinkled her nose

"How is very boring it must be . Anyway, must be going. Jones wanted to talk to me before lunch." She pranced off and Felicity rolled her eyes to the heavens. Carly laughed.

"She's still annoying you, huh?"

"How can she not annoy you? 'How very boring'. Urgh…" Felicity pulled a face and returned to her desk.

Carly followed her, perching on the edge of her desk.

"Are you OK, Felicity ?"

"I'm fine. But I've got a lot of work to do. Jones wants the designs before the weekend ." Felicity replied, tapping away at her keyboard.

"Calm down, lizz. You've got plenty of time."

"No,, I don't." Felicity replied. "You're sitting on my folder." Carly jumped up and looked at the clock.

"Five minutes until lunch. I'm going to get my stuff."

Felicity and Carly went to eat launch together then back to work after half hour " So?" Carly asked suspiciously

"So what?" Felicity said, scanning the paperwork that had been left on her desk. Carly leant over the edge of the cubicle.

"So what happened with Ray ?"

"Not much. Have you seen this?" Felicity thrust the paper at her. "Have you seen Isabel ?"

"She's with Jones." Carly said, passing the paper back. "Yeah, Jones already told me about that."

Felicity switched her computer on, slipping a disc into it.

"As long as I don't have to baby-sit, that'll suit me. I will finish up my work in silence, very comfortable silence "

after a moment " Ray sent me flowers " Felicity said teasingly

"He did what ?" Carly said excitedly. Felicity scowled.

"Yes , We talked for a while and, we've decided to see each other as friends then we will see , So you can stop with your matchmaking plans , you don't need to set me up with someone." .

Carly pouted and Felicity opened the computer

"What do you think?"

"I think if you carry on like this, the rest of us are going to be made redundant." Carly said. "That is really good, Lizzy "

"It had better be. I poured my metaphorical sweat and blood into that thing." Felicity said excited

* * *

 

Felicity wasn't exactly a major party girl. She also hadn't dozen of friends or was very very popular. It was okay though.she didn't have much time anyway. And she preferred to have a few good friends over many people when pretended to like her without really knowing her. however, she wasn't only living to work , sometimes she liked to go out , All alone or with Friends .

" Cmon, Felicity, please?" Carly whines,. "We never go anywhere. And my work is almost finally over. You promised."

Felicity had, in fact, not promised Carly anything. She recalls very specifically how she had whined (much like she's currently doing) that they should go together.

"You realise I don't like drinking as a lot , right?" She arches an eyebrow, crossing her arms. She's well aware she won't win this argument, but she's going to dig her heels in and make winning as difficult for Carly as possible.

"We have so much liquor tolerance though," Carly says. "Of course you drink."

"It's all yours " Felicity hums in frustration.

"Oh," she blinks "I suppose it is." She claps, leaning over the kitchen table , still not giving up. "But all my friends are going to be there. You like most of them!"

"I tolerate them. It's an important difference "

" Please " Carly pleads

Felicity grunts, sipping the tea she has accidentally allowed to go cold. "I suppose," she starts, almost not finishing when Carly's face brightens like it does, "we could go out... for an hour or two."

"Thank you, I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun." Carly hugs her tightly

Felicity is pretty sure she's going to regret this.

* * *

 

" Felicity! We're going to be late!" Carly called from the kitchen.

"I know, I know!" Felicity called back. In a second, she appeared in the kitchen with a toothbrush in her mouth, hopping on one foot while putting on a heel on her other foot.

Carky shook her head and clucked disapprovingly as she ate some of her Candy. "Are we going to have time ?"

"No," Felicity mumbled. "But I'll grab some chocolate anyway."

"Sheesh, lizz , how do you stay so hot when you eat so much all the time?"

Felicity smiled sheepishly. She wasn't about to be modest and deny being hot. She was close enough with Carly to be honest about these things. "Not as hot as you," she said back to Carly

"And I spend half my life working out," Carly sighed.

Felicity dashed back into the bathroom and was back in minutes, teeth brushed, her blonde hair -dried beautifully , and face made up. She twirled in front of Carly, making her Golden short dress flap in the air. "What do you think?" she asked.

Carly smiled. "Perfect."

Felicity tucked her hair behind her ear nervously. " Thanks ."

"Here, grab some , and lets be on our way. Don't want us to be late for our VIP party " She said Exciting

Felicity nodded. She took a piece of chocolate and stuffed them in her mouth. "Mmm, so good," she mumbled. "Okay, gotta go."

She hit the elevator button and waited, swinging her Purse around as Carly whistled some random song stuck in her head. It is going to be a good night.

>>\-------->

They were off. She can't believe she agreed to this! Well, technically she never agreed, Carly just did her puppy eyes and it broke through her defenses.

They got out of the car and she looked up at the building looming in front of her.

" It better than I remember " Carly said , Matt was her plus one and , She didn't stop talking about How Felicity should have invited Ray ...

She stumbled into the club and took in the surroundings. There were people everywhere grinding against each other. The place is huge and amazing , she had to admit that ....

 

 She seated herself at the bar of the club, music stirring in the background that accompanied the sounds of people laughing, drinking, and dancing even. A DJ's voice rumbled over the sound of all, announcing songs and dedications for people that were apparently guests who frequented the club.

She turned around to look, a crowd of girls and guys crowded around the DJ's stand. Carly went to dance with Matt

As she was walking out of the ladies room , someone hit her shoulder , she stumbled and fell into the ground " sorry miss , Are you Okay " a voice , very familiar voice beamed

" Oliver !? " a soft voice suddenly called out, surprise dripping from it as he turned his head slightly to see Felicity . How did he not notice her at all?

"Wow," she smiled, "I'm surprised to see you here!" she clutched her black Purse closer to her as she said that ..

His mouth twitched slightly as He smiled , "it's a job." He said plainly, looking at her again from his peripheral view. "Why are you here anyway?" he grunted, the answer was obvious from her look but he was slightly curious.

"Oh." She laughed, pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear, "a day off I guess? No Mr Merylin invited us ." She broke the eye contact and was now looking at him He was gorgeous and hot in his black suit

"I never expected you work her…" she looked back up, her face now looking panic, blue eyes wide and her cheeks red, "n-not that I m-meant you wouldn't or a-anything like that!" He gave her a confused look, he would never understand this guild, or her so easily trusting to the point she worried about offending him.

"Tsk, I know what ya meant stop blubbering." He knelt down then as she was now sitting on the ground, her face hidden behind her hair to hide from her embarrassment, which seemed to have left even before he said anything. Her eyes quickly moving as she seemed to absorb it all with no trouble, it amazed him slightly.

Her head popped up their eyes connecting then causing him to lean back in surprise, "Can I help you?! Drink or anything ?" he clarified, his eyes narrowing in determination that Felicity just nodded, not sure how to accept or even question just why he wanted to do this., he took her hand to help her stand up

Felicity smiled and he really didn't mind it at all.

* * *

 

He scowled, watching as she walked around the club, He hated this. men were always leering at her,. He hated the feeling that it made him feel, since he'd never felt this way with any other woman that he'd ever dated .

He blamed it on the fact that this woman was so innocent in appearance. 

Clenching his hand, he watched as she placed her drink down onto the table , and someone reached out their hand, intent on touching her , Narrowing his eyes, Oliver scowled harder, wanting to rip that hand off before it made contact with her. He wanted to beat the crap out of the bastard who dared touch her , and then watch them as they limped away from him.

He felt almost like every single of the men staring at her were trying to fight him for her , God She was so definitely a woman with that gorgeous blonde hair and the luscious body. Her dress was Golden & short and He couldn't stop himself from staring at her legs and wonder how it would feel to run his hands on that pale skin of her thighs . Oliver shook his head to get those thoughts out. How could he even think something like that about her , they are just friends? Right ? But then again, she made him feel again . Oliver hadn’t felt something in a damn long time. .

>>\-------->

" How is it that hot, smart and funny girl is still single. i mean like seriously Felicity you've only ever been on a date since long time " Tommy said as taking a sip of his drink

Tommy and Felicity were chatting for minutes now." I think it's because they can't handle my hotness and that we come as a package deal. And for me I just haven't found a guy im attracted to " they both started to laugh .

After their laughter had died down Tommy face became serious

" Oliver .. whats up? you're making your weird serious thinking face" Tommy looked up at him .

Oliver looked at him confused then shock his head " Nothing , just zoned out " Oliver replied

" Felicity , here you are I've been looking for you " Carly said approaching them

Felicity smiled " Carly ... This Oliver and you know Mr merylin " Tommy raised his eyebrow " sorry I mean Tommy , Oliver this Carly my best friend in starling "

Carly rolled her eyes " and everywhere .. Nice to meet you Oliver "

" it's a lovely party " Carly said looking at Tommy then at Oliver " so How did you Guys met " Carly asked

" We are neighbors " Oliver replied gesturing to himself and Felicity

Carly's mouth dropped " What !!! Oliver Queen is your sexy neighbor " Carly glared at Felicity

Felicity flushed " I didn't .. Ere we didn't call you that " Oliver just smiled and Tommy Chuckled

" To the ladies room now " Carly took Felicity's hand and They headed to the bathroom

* * *

 

Oliver hesitated at the door to the roof . He hadn't been noticed yet, but it was only a matter of time, and that was the main thought that propelled him forward.

Blonde hair fluttered in the evening wind as the girl in front of him responded to the sound of the door opening. Her eyes widened slightly, which somehow made the blue eyes even more prominent, and he couldn't help not to look from the sight., she simply gave him a small smile and returned to stargazing.

Before he could speak, she did. ".Why you didn't tell me ," she said. "Not that you have to , but I would find out sooner or later."

" what does your friend tell you " Oliver asked

" well , she said and I quote you were handsome womanizer billionaire who did alot of stupid stuff and then for some reason decided to leave his family business and lived on his own way "

"Yeah, about that," he said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Well, I don't know , just .. I , "

 

" I don't care , though," Felicity said, leaning against the railing. " It's still kind of a shock."

"You're telling me," Oliver muttered, more to himself than her. "Anyway, I just wanted to apologize for, well, everything."

Felicity looked at him. "Don't worry about it "

He smiled softly, turning so he was actually facing her

"Yeah, I know," he said. "I can't speak for what people thinks about me ." He chuckled, but there was no humour expressed in it. "Hell, even my parents couldn't stop me back then . I'm not trying to justify what I did, but that happened.." He sighed

" yeah exactly " did " in the past , you are different person now " Felicity gave his hand a gentle squeeze (she didn't know why she did this ) , Oliver took a deep breath and closed his eyes

" How are you so sure of this ?! " Oliver smirked , Felicity giggled " well , call it .. my sixth sense or something "

He had once remarked that her eyes were beautiful,. They drew him in the same way he always imagined an open sky would, but instead of feeling hopeless and lost in an expanse of blue, He was comforted and felt safe .

Oliver smiled " Thank you ... I mean it , We should go inside " Felicity just nodded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think ? In The next chapter more of Olicity as the night will end and much more .... 
> 
> Kudos and comments please 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading and see you soon


	6. Queen part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys ... This is the new chapter . I hope you like it ..
> 
> Thanks for everything kudos , comments everything .. 
> 
> Enjoy reading :)

Both of them continued to have small conversations and they both seem to be having a great time almost forgetting everything around them. Oliver couldn't stop staring at her body; his eyes would always go up and down. Observing every inch by inch but he wasn't quick enough to look away because she noticed his eyes observing her.

Suddenly Felicity's happy mood started to slowly drain out and her mind was quickly being replaced with questions. he wasn't single? Was the main thing on her mind. Most of the guys she came across on weren't single , and she really disliked being the cause of a break up. It's hard for her , just like it would be hard for any other girl.

 

Felicity didn't know if she should ask him if he was single or not. Even if he said no, she didn't know if she should believe him.

" What's wrong?" His voice interrupted her thoughts

"I-I..." She couldn't gather her thoughts or even give him a straight answer. This had started to concern Oliver

"Do you want to sit down?" Oliver asked gesturing to the chairs.

"W-What, of course not." Felicity gave Oliver a smile. "Unless, I'm too much of a challenge for you and you can't really handle this."

Oliver barked out a laugh and whispered in her ear. "I can handle that, there is nothing that Oliver Queen can't handle."

"And what makes you think that?" He couldn't help but chuckle at her comment.

"I don't think it, I know it." Oliver smirked

This girl was really keeping him interest. All the other girls he had with were boring and not that excited but Felicity . she was completely different and he couldn't help but admit that he could actually be feeling something for this girl.

He also noticed how energetic she was. It took him a while to notice but they've been together for a while now and she hasn't given off a sign of being tired or worn out. And for some reason this had given him dirty thoughts.

 

"I have to use to the restroom," She pulled away from him and smiled. "I'll be right back and try to get a seat for us over at the bar. Please."

"S-Sure thing." Oliver replied

Before going straight to the restroom she turned around and gave him a small smile. Nothing serious would ever happen between them right ! ( she thought ) . Felicity went into the restroom and to her surprise it was clean as it would mostly be. She went straight to the sink; Felicity then looked at herself in the mirror and started to exam her face. Her hair wasn't frizzy as she thought it would be. It was straight with few curls and it looked exactly the way it was after she left her house. And her make-up wasn't messed up that much but it needed to be touched up .

Suddenly a group of girls entered the restroom and started giving Felicity looks. Felicity just rolled her eyes and went to the toilet

"Well if isn't the slut who has been hogging up Oliver all night."

" Oliver ? " Felicity thought to herself for a moment ignoring the slut comment that one of the girls had said. She then laughed when she finally understood who they were referring to.Oh they're talking about the same Oliver ...

She applied lip gloss to her lips making them shine and applied a bit more of eye liner to her eyes making her blue eyes pop more. Felicity fixed her hair . Taking one last look in the mirror , then she walked out of the restroom.

Oliver was sitting at the bar with a free seat next to him, that seat was for Felicity but he couldn't see her anywhere. At first he thought she might have left him but Felicity was a girl and it was second nature for girls to take a long time in the restroom.

* * *

 

He looked around for the familiar face once more but didn't see her and he wasn't patient. Oliver was very surprised that he was this patient. If it was anyone else he wouldn't hesitant to leave. The second he turned back around someone had taken the seat that he was holding for her but this person wasn't Felicity

The person who had taken Felicity's seat was an attractive young girl with shoulder length dark brown hair and big brown eyes. She's not a stranger , in fact they have met more than once before ...

" Hey, Oliver !" Isabel said in a friendly way, holding drinks that Oliver seriously doubted were non-alcoholic.

"Hey." he said back, non-enthusiastically.

" Are you enjoying yourself Isabel ?" he asked, looked around to see where's Felicity went .

"Yes I am! This club of yours is rather exciting." Isabel said, using that school girl voice of hers.

A familiar beat thrummed through the club, and she perked up. Sitting straight in his chair he turned to Oliver with a big grin.  "I love this song.  Let's go dance."

she tugged his hand to get him to stand . He tried to pull his hand away as they walked, but she kept a firm grip, prompting a narrow-eyed stare and a mutter that he couldn't hear over the music.  The dancers parted around them, then filled the space until they were awash in a sea of gyrating bodies.  

Oliver stood awkwardly, glancing around them before finally settling his gaze on Isabel. Her face was bright red, a combination of alcohol and excitement

You don't seem particularly happy to see me," Isabel said flatly.  "Don't tell me you're going to start whining to come back already.  We haven't even finished one song.

Hell no.

He was already disobeying his inner instincts by being here with her

"No."

Isabel didn't even falter. She started tugging his arm. "Come on! Oliver ! I want to dance!"

"Not my problem!" he said loudly over the music. "Go dance by yourself."

"That's not what everyone else is doing! I don't want to look out of place!" she tugged on his long-sleeved harder, but he still did not bulge.

"Too bad! I'm not dancing!" He replied

Isabel let go of his arm, crossed her arms over her chest, and looked up at him stubbornly. "Why not?!"

"I don't dance." he said simply. It was the truth.

 

" Okay then .. " She smirked triumphantly.  Grabbing Oliver's wrist, she started weaving through the crowd on the dance floor, heading in the direction of the restroom, she kicked in the door of the restroom, dragged them in, and glanced at the lock.  "Should we leave it open?  Someone could walk right in.  Adds a thrill, don't you think?" 

Away from the pulsing lights and music, Oliver felt a modicum of his self-control returning.  "There's not going to be a thrill, because this--" he gestured between them "--isn't happening."

her eyes narrowed angrily.  "What?"

"We aren't doing this.  It was bad enough on the dance floor, but I'm not going to... to... do whatever it is you have in mind in a bathroom ." Oliver said angrily  

Oliver turned and put a hand on the door handle, but before he could open the door, Isabel was in his face, hands pressing into the door on either side of him, looking legitimately threatening and downright pissed.  "I must not have heard you right.  It almost sounded like you were saying no. 

"I am saying no," Oliver hissed, his temper flaring back up. Then He Opened the door and walked out  

" Stupid, stupid, stupid! What the fuck was I thinking? " Felicity cursed herself multiple times after exiting the crowded bar. Should've just stayed home and finished reading a book, or maybe she could've watched a movie, or baked a cake or muffins . well that would have been a disaster.

"Hey girlie! Whereya goin'?" Tommy called. He was definitely more tipsy than before.

" Ahu ... I'm just looking for Carly . Haven't you seen her " She asked

" I think she went home with the Guy that came with her " Tommy replied

" Okay " She's going to kill her . Who is supposed to drive her home now

" I'm looking for Oliver . I thought He's with you "

" No . He isn't and I think He's busy now " Felicity sighed

 

* * *

 

He was at a bar watching those who passed by. The men would regard him as a threat, and pull their female companions closer. The women would give him a wink and a smile with their caked faces, and pass him in their heels

He scanned the room once more, and his eyes rested on a lone woman. It's Felicity .She was sitting in the back corner, far away from the warm bodies, and the heavy drum of the bass coming from the music that played over the speakers. She seemed out of place, 

" Felicity ," Oliver said.

Felicity felt the faintest smile perk her lips. " Oliver ."

" I've been looking for you .. you just disappeared " Oliver asked a little bit upset

" sorry . I have a headache .. I'm waiting for the cab I called then I will go home " Felicity said tiredly

. "If you'd like a drive, I can drop you home. It's not safe to be going alone this late "

Felicity nodded. A beat later, she was really tired to argue with him then she said, "Thank you."

Oliver just nodded, and turned around to inform Tommy that they were heading home.

* * *

 

" Ah ...." Oliver gestured to the seat. "Come in."

Felicity blinked. She felt a blush stain her cheeks, but luckily, it was too dark for Oliver to notice. She slid into the car seats

Oliver came in a moment after, shutting the door.

she was aware Oliver was watching her carefully.

After a second, Oliver decided to speak up.

" Felicity " his words were slow. "Are you alright?"

Felicity winced at the words. She should have expected Oliver to notice.

"I'm fine," Felicity tipped her chin up.

Oliver arched his brow. "You look very anxious. Is something bothering you?"

"Of course not," Felicity's fingers curled. She shivered on instinct, and felt herself shrink into the car seat.

"Are you sure ?" Oliver didn't look mad at her .. Only curious.

Felicity inhaled, then exhaled, before crossing her arms over her chest. " Oliver . I'm Fine really ," she hoped she sounded convincing,. Oliver caught her playing with her fingernails , and felt a bemused smile slides onto his face

After moment of silence "I don't like storms," Felicity looked anywhere but at Oliver's face.

" is that so ? ," Oliver said. "Although I don't understand your fear. It's irrational."

It was not irrational. "Storms can kill you," Felicity pointed out with confidence.

"The chances are very low." Oliver replied

Felicity appeared smug. "Lightning kills about 10 000 people each year,"

When she got no response, the smug smile grew smugger. She knew her fear was a little childish, but it didn't matter. It was a very valid phobia to some people . .

" Well . We're in a car right now," Oliver looked at her "You'll be fine."

Felicity glared at him. "The car window could break,"

Oliver was silent. A second later, he said, "That's like being afraid of being home alone because there's the possibility of someone intruding. Are you afraid of that?"

" No," Felicity looked insulted.

"Then why be afraid of storms? Everything has a possibility."

" Well," Felicity's face darkened. She slumped in her seat. " I guess you're right. ."

she once again didn't get a response. Felicity looked away from Oliver, focusing on the scene beyond her window. .

* * *

 

As the bright sunlight crept into the room and the warmth of summer seeped into Felicity's skin, she stretched and yawned. After rolling around for a bit, Felicity blinked and slowly awoke. She observed her surroundings sluggishly. Either she was extremely hung over or she wasn't in her room because she did not recognize this place at all.

She crawled out of the warm, fluffy blanket and padded toward the door. She looked down and noticed that she was wearing the same dress from last night . She raised her eyebrows but didn't bother to think more of it. It hurt her head too much to think. Rather, she studied the paintings lining the walls of the hallway she was walking down. They were all different sizes and of different subjects. Some were landscapes, and others were objects. What they all had in common was that they were all very soothing to look at. Felicity wasn't sure why.

As she neared the end of the hallway, she began to hear sizzling noises accompanied with the irresistible aroma of a homemade breakfast. When she turned the corner, she saw Oliver at the kitchen, flipping pancakes while eating some of the ones already cooked with his free hand.

Felicity smiled. "Eager much?" She didn't know why she felt so comfortable with Oliver at that moment. Maybe it was because Oliver was much less intimidating in just a T-shirt and jeans .

Oliver looked up. "Oh, hey," he mumbled, his mouth full of pancakes . "Good morning."

Felicity laughed. "Should I even ask why I just woke up here?"

Oliver shook his head no. "We'll get to that part later. For now," he said, grinning mischievously at the food in front of him , "pancakes?"

Felicity nodded. "Please. I'm starving."

"Good, I am, too. Sit down," Oliver said, gesturing at the stools at the open kitchen.

Felicity nodded and sat. As she waited for Oliver to finish up the pancakes, she looked around again. Oliver' s apartment was very tastefully furnished, and there were paintings everywhere. Then, she noticed the pillow and the blanket on the couch. "Did you sleep on the couch last night?"

Oliver nodded. "Uh huh."

"I stole your bed, didn't I?" Felicity frowned

"I offered." He smirked

"Really?"

Oliver grinned. "Well, no, not really. I just kind of stuffed you into the bed."

Felicity laughed. "Sorry about that. I'm a heavy sleeper ."

Oliver tilted his head thoughtfully. "Actually, you are not so bad ."

"Really?" Felicity asked, placing her hand on her chest for dramatic effect. "Well . thank you," she joked.

Oliver grinned at her.

"I can't cook to save my life," Felicity suddenly said.

Oliver chuckled. " I'm not a master chef but I can cook to you two things or more ."

"Yeah?" Felicity smiled

"Uh huh."

"Cool, 'cause Everyone already gave up on me." Felicity laughed

Oliver faked a wince. "Damn, what did I get myself into?" he joked.

"Hey! No turning back now. You promised," Felicity said with a smug smile.

Oliver laughed. Felicity had such a quirky sense of humor. "Strawberries with your pancakes?"

"Yes, please." She pleaded

"In the shape of a smiley face?" He smiled

Felicity's eyes widened in a mixture of happiness and surprise. "Oh, my God, how did you know?"

Oliver chuckled. "That's how I like my pancakes, too."

"Mmm," Felicity said slowly, "I like you already, Oliver "

Oliver didn't respond. he just continued staring at the pan, flipping the pancakes as a subtle smile appeared at his lips.

As the two of them sat on Oliver's couch with their smiley face pancakes, Oliver explained what had happened the night before. she fell sleep in the car . He tried to wake her up but she refused to open her eyes

"…and then you told me you didn't have your keys, so I brought you back here," he finished.

Felicity nodded. "Hey, Oliver ?"

"Mmhmm?" Oliver responded while chewing on a bite of the pancake.

"Thanks."

Oliver swallowed. "Yeah, of course. Gotta watch out for my neighbors," Oliver said with a wink.

She didn’t realize that it's been hour , until it was time for her to go. She had spent all the time talking to Oliver , and she didn’t even feel guilty about it. It was actually… really nice to have someone to talk to.  Sure, she had other friends and stuff, but she never really felt that close to them. She knew a lot of people, but she had never really made a connection with anyone besides her few Friends . So, it was pretty awesome to be able to talk to someone else like she has known them for a long time, and besides, Oliver was really amusing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gigigirl31 so now she's Isabitch right ;) .....
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments please ..
> 
> Thank you for reading and see you soon


	7. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys .... first of all thank you for your support to this story ... I appreciate it a lot when you're gonna read this one you will see connection between this one and special treatment as matter of fact when I was writing this one it gave the inspiration to write the other ... just so you know 
> 
> I hope you like it ... so enjoy reading

.

"Well, thanks for breakfast. It was really fun," Felicity said as she stood at Oliver's door.

"Yeah, of course. We should do this again sometime." Oliver offered smiling

Felicity nodded. "Well, I guess I'm going to go now…"

"Hey, I'll walk you back."

Felicity smiled. "Okay."

So, together, they walked the five steps back to Felicity's door. "I hope Carly home," Felicity said as she rang the bell. "Don't want to be locked out again."

Thankfully, Carly opened the door right away. " Felicity ! " Then she saw Oliver " Oliver !"

Oliver smiled back.

Carly looked at Felicity questioningly, curious about why she was with Oliver, who, last time she checked, Felicity's crush.

Understanding Carly's questioning eyes, Felicity shrugged. "I didn't have my keys last night, I left them in your purse so I was over at Oliver's ."

"Oh." After a moment, Carly smirked. "So did you two …?"

"Oh, my God, Carly !" Felicity said too loudly. "No !"

"What?" Carly said defensively. "That's just what it looks like," she said bluntly . 

Felicity looked at Oliver apologetically. "I'm sorry. She has no boundaries ."

"Hey!" Carly said .

Oliver laughed. "It's totally fine. I guess I'll head back now. Nice seeing you, Carly," He said. Then he turned to look at Felicity "We have to do this again soon, okay?" Felicity smiled and nodded  
   
" Do what ? " Carly asked

" Don't say even one single word " Felicity warned

How could she possibly think Oliver had any interest in her? What about her could she possibly interested in him? 

What indeed? The man is gorgeous, probably the most attractive person she had ever met, in fact. He is tall and fit with a strong jaw that rocked that sexy stubble effortlessly. His mouth is absolutely perfect, soft and pouty and Felicity has to admit that kissing those lips would be heavenly . And when they locked eyes last night there was no denying the little flip her insides did when she looked into those eyes that were deep blue eyes

* * *

 

Felicity examined her computer screen, frowning thoughtfully . Jones had left a message on her answer phone, telling her which one to work on and she had been at it since for nearly three hours now and examining it with a critical eye. The intercom buzzed and she went to answer it, her mind still on her work.

"Yes?" Felicity asked

"Only me." Ray said. Felicity smiled and pressed the door release.

"Come on up."

She put the kettle on in anticipation and sat back down at the computer. Less than three minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"It's open!" She called, still concentrating on the computer . Ray entered and made his way to the study. Felicity glanced at him with a quick smile.

"Just give me a minute."

" I'll give you two." He smirked

"Big spender." She chuckled, tapping away at her keyboard. One minute and thirty-seven seconds later, she closed the computer down and swivelled on her chair to greet him properly. "Sorry about that."

"No problem ." He smiled, After avery friendly kiss, Felicity asked

"Tea or coffee ?"

"Coffee, please." He replied

He followed her to the kitchen, looking around.

"This is a really nice apartment."

"My boss fixed it up for me. He knows the landlord." Felicity said, heaping coffee granules into two cups. "I only moved in a few weeks ago."

"You've done it up really nicely. Very homey looking." He complimented and Felicity smiled.

"Well, let me give you the tour ."

She guided him around the apartment. He had already seen the office, living room and kitchen so there actually wasn't that much to show him. He stopped at the piano. looked at her expectantly. "What?" Felicity confused

"You have to play!" He pleaded

"Oh, no. I don't play in front of people. Besides, coffee is nearly ready." Felicity said, changing to subject . " Milk and sugar ?"

"No milk, one sugar."

They sat together on the sofa with coffee and suddenly found themselves with nothing to say. After a moment of silence, Ray gestured at a picture.

" Your Mom ?"

" Hmm. On holiday. I think ." Felicity said, examining the picture.

"How old were you ?" He asked laughing

"God… about seventeen ? Yes, I must have been ." She counted in her head. "Yes, seventeen, about to turn eighteen. That was our last family holiday."

"How come ?"

" We got busy after " Felicity said simply. She said it so simply,

" Felicity …"

"It was a long time ago, Ray." She said quietly, tapping a nail gently against the edge of her ceramic mug.

They sat in uncomfortable silence. Felicity drank some coffee and then smiled at him.

They kept to safe subjects after that. Favourite films, debating silly things, teasing each other childishly. It was sweet and simple, so deliciously uncomplicated that Felicity barely recognised it for what it was – happiness. Not completely happiness, you couldn't expect that after their short time together. But it was enjoyment of another person company and an amiability that Felicity had not had in that long time. They spent the next hour talking and getting to know each other until it neared six in the evening when Ray suggested they go and get something to eat .

They emerged from the apartment, still talking cheerfully when the opposite door opened. Oliver stopped short at the sight of them . Felicity smiled .

"Hi Oliver ..." 

" Felicity ." He inclined his head slightly before looking over at Ray

"This is Ray palmer " Felicity explained. " Ray this is Oliver Queen ."

"Nice to meet you ." Ray replied

"And you . Excuse me." It came out colder than He intended to but He didn't care . He disappeared down the corridor towards the chute .

"What do you fancy ? Chinese ?" Ray asked.

"There's Chinese restaurant down the road, it's supposed to be really good ." Felicity suggested. Ray nodded.

"OK then. Chinese it is ." Ray smiled

* * *

 

“I think you need to relax,” Carly said with an amused smile as she eyed the never ending stack of paper . Felicity had her hair fisted in giant clumps, ready to tear out her ponytail before she just slammed her forehead into the desk.

“Why can’t I just get someone to do this for me?” she groaned, trying to resist the urge to just scatter the paperwork across the floor and wiping her hands clean of it. “Wouldn’t you think that there was, I don’t know, more important things that need to be taken care of.”

Carly laughed, covering her mouth behind her hand as she glanced at the clock slowly ticking away on the wall. “How about a break?” she said, reaching into her pocket to fish out a card, holding it out for Felicity to take. “I think you need this much more than I do.”

Felicity lifted her head off of the desk, reaching over and grasping the card, narrowing her eyes to read the big bolding words scrawled across the top: Whitefall’s Spa and Getaway. She raised her head back up at Carly in disbelief.

“A spa? Really? Is there going to be a makeover later too?” Carly laughed and grabbed Felicity's arm, lifting pulling her up and pushing her through the door.

“This may seem—what was the word you used?—prissy to you, but trust me. It’s great stress relief.” Before she could say any word of protest, Carly had taken her key and locked her door, tucking it away in her pocket. “You can have this back after your session, and trust me, I will be calling to make sure you went.”

Felicity signed and scratched the back of her head, trying to figure out if it was worth the trouble of trying to get it back. When she looked back to see her friend glare, she decided that maybe it was a better idea to just go along with whatever she said.

 

“Alright, I guess I’ll give it a try. What time do I need to be there?”

 

“That’s the spirit,” she said before she gave her a shove with a wink. “Better go now or you’ll be late. It’s right across the street from Narook’s, you can’t miss it.” , it looks expensive so Felicity decided not to go just to piss of Carly

>>\--------->

There was a knock at the door and she went to answer, Oliver stood outside, holding a letter.

"This was delivered to my box by accident." He said, handing it to her. She smiled.

"Oh, thanks."

"You haven't played again ?" He asked, glancing at the piano . She laughed slightly. "May I see it?" Oliver asked suddenly

Felicity's eyebrows shot up in surprise but she stepped back to let him in, leading him to the kitchen. He examined the instrument,

 

"Would you like some coffee or something?" Felicity asked quickly.

Oliver hesitated. "…No, thank you. I have work to be getting on with."

"Oh. Another time then?" She asked. Oliver blinked and nodded briefly.

" So Felicity I've been thinking , we could watch a movie today , me and you .. we could watch it here or at my apartment " Oliver asked nervously

" That sounds great , I would love to " Felicity replied excited

" Okay until then .... Excuse me." He let himself out.

* * *

 

Oliver hears a quiet knock at the door and looks up. It is Felicity, and oh my God, what is she wearing ? She has on white pants and a big MIT sport shirt. She looks nice enough. but she wears short socks with panda heads drawing that is So funny

Oliver's hand flies up to cover his mouth and the snicker that is itching to burst out of him.

Oliver does let out a snort at that. “Wow ! , just… wow...”

“Yeah, well, you should have seen me with the fucking reindeer hat I had to wear . Really completes the ensemble .” she shuffles awkwardly between her feet, “You know, required uniform and all . ”

Oliver’s jaw drops, “Reindeer hat? I must see that!”

“ Yeah, not gonna happen.” Felicity looks down, and rubs the back of his neck. It seems to take her a moment to figure out what to say. Felicity lets out a small nervous cough, “I brought you something. I picked the movies we will watch tonight , sorry I didn't trust your own taste of movies ”

Oliver raises his eyebrows, confused as to what Felicity means. A cocky smirk paints across her face as she pulls a tablet out of the bag. She sets down the bag then sits on Oliver's couch . she taps a few times on the tablet screen and brings up a movie , which she pauses before it begins.

Oliver can’t take his eyes off the movie until he gets that feeling of being watched and takes a glance to his side. He catches Felicity . not watching the movie but rather watching him. Felicity quickly looks away and directs her eyes to the tablet where the movie is starting . 

“So, uh, this part was pretty cool. They did this whole like light show things . I like it " Felicity said

Oliver chooses to ignore the fact that she had been watching him. He doesn’t want to make her uncomfortable. .

The two continued to watch the movie , Felicity narrating and pointing out her favorite parts of the movie as well as laughing as she heckles parts that she doesn’t like. It is fun and comfortable and Oliver is enjoying the friendly camaraderie that he and Felicity are developing. He finds that he really likes her sense of humor. It is kind of crude and cocky but it somehow suits her .

When the main movie is over, Oliver brings his hand up to the screen to close it down but  
Felicity catches his wrist, “ Not yet, we could watch another one , if you want to of course ? " Oliver just nodded

turns the volume on the tablet down so that he and Felicity can still hear it, but it is quieter and calmer. It just feels more appropriately serene in the quiet night hours . Even his room is now lit only by the glow of the tablet screen .

Oliver notices that he has inched closer to Felicity, leaning towards the edge of the couch to share a good view of the screen. Felicity , too now has her arm leaning on the couch and her chin propped in her cupped hand. It’s nice. Their shoulders are practically touching and Felicity smells intoxicating, sea and fresh air. She turned out to be unexpectedly sweet and charming and thoughtful. That wasn’t supposed to happen. It was supposed to be easy . And Oliver was supposed to be the entitled, thoughtless, cocky man that carly had told her about .

He shakes off these thoughts and presses play, 

after the second movie ended . Oliver turns his head a bit towards Felicity try to come up with the words to thank her for the night and sees that she has fallen asleep, her head still held in her cupped hand but it’s now resting on the couch next to him. Oliver gives himself a moment to take her in . Her long lashes are resting on the freckle covered cheeks and her soft looking mouth is closed in a slight pout . She is so lovely, warm and hypnotic , as Oliver listens to the soft rhythm of her slow sleeping breaths .

He feels warmth and butterflies in his stomach and he sighs, knowing that he is feeling affection for Felicity that is unexpected . There is no doubt that he was physically attracted to this woman as soon as he met her . Felicity is, after all good looking. But Oliver was sure that under her beautiful face was a soul, . She is funny , kind and charming and Oliver had enjoyed every minute of their time today and really doesn’t want the magic of this serene moment to end .

“ Oliver... ! ,” she whispers and nudges Oliver's shoulder. He watches as Felicity blinks awake and slowly focuses on Oliver . And for a moment neither one of them can look away .

Oliver swallows and the movement seems to break the spell. Felicity lifts her head and looks around, rubs a hand over her face and looks back at Oliver, “ Sorry, guess I fell asleep .”

“It’s OK, .” Oliver says quietly. For some reason he feels he needs not to break the hush of the room.

Felicity looks at the screen and notices the video has stopped. “So, what do you think?”

“I don’t know what to say. It’s… it was great Thank you, Felicity ”

“Cool,”.Felicity says awkwardly and rubs the back of her neck. “Cool . Well, I guess I better get going, let you get some sleep. "

“Of course.” Oliver nods and hands it to Felicity along with the tablet.

“Awesome. Well… see ya, .” Felicity says before clumsily backing out of the room then out of his apartment ....

After that They did everything together. They'd have Superhero Movie Marathon Weekends, text each other at the most inappropriate time the most randomest things that came to mind. It was a nice, easy going friendship.

 

Their friendship may be great, but both of them wanted more ..................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments plz :) 
> 
>  
> 
> See you soon


	8. Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there .. first Thank you for everything  
> I was intending to post this chapter tomorrow then decided to post it today bc I will be freaking out tomorrow waiting for Arrow episode ...
> 
> so I hope you like it 
> 
> Enjoy reading ........

" I'm most impressed Tommy is amazed with your work ." Oliver commented. he and Felicity were chatting in the hall after work,. Felicity smiled, pleased at his approval.

"I'm glad you think so. I want to do my work justice. Otherwise you could make life extremely unpleasant for me, being my boss best friend who only next door."

"I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing." Oliver said calmly.

"Glad to hear it." She said.

They said goodbye and went to their separate apartments. Felicity tossed her keys onto the coffee table and glanced at the clock. Friday had finally arrived and Felicity was hoping for a relaxing weekend. She turned the TV on and flicked through the channels before settling on a rerun of Friends. With a mug of hot chocolate, she changed into an old pair of jeans, a tatty t-shirt and fluffy socks before settling on the sofa to watch the sitcom.

She awoke over an hour later to the ringing of the phone. Felicity hadn't even realised that she was asleep. She picked up the shrieking receiver.

"Yeah?" She said, a little groggy.

"You OKay ? You sound kinda out of it." Carly's concerned voice said. Felicity rubbed her eyes.

"I'm fine. I just dozed off for a bit. What's up?"

"Well, Matt and I are going to get a drink later on and were wondering if you and Ray wanted to come."

"Why would I know if Ray wanted to go?" Felicity replied confused

"Oh, please. Who are you trying to kid ? And you and Oliver are just friends so why not !" Carly replied

Felicity couldn't exactly deny it.. She sighed.

"It doesn't mean anything, Carly ."

"Sure. Anyway, we're meeting at the sunset at eight. See you there, maybe." Felicity hung up.

Call him, said that irritating little voices in the back of her skull. Felicity chewed her lip. Oh, this was ridiculous! They were friends, weren't they? But… why did it feels like it was becoming more than that? It was obvious that Ray wanted more from it than friendship. And he was the sort of person who wouldn't push. In fact, he seemed more than happy to wait for her. How many guys were willing to do that? She knew for a fact that there were a lot who didn't.

But Ray was a nice guy. Really nice. She knew that he was, so why was she hesitating? Just because other hurt her, didn't mean that every other man was going to. Time to… move on.

She got up and glared at herself in the mirror.

"You are going to stop being so childish. You are going to call him and invite him out for drinks. Because you are an adult and it is perfectly normal." She paused. "And the fact that you happen to find him rather… attractive has absolutely nothing to do with it."

With a deep breath, she picked up the phone, reaching for the piece of paper with his number on it. The phone rang a couple of times before he answered.

" Hello ?"

"Hi! Uh… Hi, it's Felicity ." She said nervously.

" Felicity !" He sounded positively overjoyed. "What can I do for you ?"

"Well… Carly and Matt are going out for drinks later and she wanted to know if I wanted to go. And… and I wanted to know if… if you want to go."

Damn it, why did she sounds like a nervous teenager? She bit the inside of her cheek as Ray replied.

"That sounds great ! Give me a time and place and I'll be there."

"The sunset, eight o' clock." Felicity said, a weight instantly lifting from her chest at his agreement.

" Great ." He said warmly. " I'll see you then. Can't wait."

"Great. Bye."

She put down the phone, feeling remarkably proud of herself. Which, she knew, was perfectly ridiculous. It wasn't as if she'd done anything particularly brave. She'd just asked a friend out for a drink.

Big deal.

 

Carly and Matt were already sat at a table when Felicity arrived. She collected a drink and went to join them.

"God, you actually decided to be sociable? Should we be expecting four horsemen to ride past at any moment?" Carly teased. Felicity eyed her and sipped at her drink.

"Just because you're more preoccupied with your social life than with your work…"

"I just balance it all out well." Carly said calmly. "So, will Ray be joining us?"

"He said he might show up." Felicity said carelessly. She didn't want to seem as though she was too interested. She didn't' want to give Carly more ammo than was totally necessary.

Sure enough, Ray arrived five minutes later, his handsome face pink-cheeked at the cold weather. He shook himself, removing his scarf.

"God, it's freezing outside." He commented, sitting down and rubbing his hands together. "Time to go winter-clothes shopping, I think."

"Did you crawl through a hedge to get here?" Felicity asked, plucking a leaf out of his hair. He laughed.

"No, but the gale force winds may have ripped up a garden as I passed by."

"What do you want to drink? I'm going up anyway." Matt said. Carly stood too.

"I need to visit the ladies. Back in a moment."

They disappeared and Ray smiled at Felicity .

"I've got to admit, I was a little surprised that you rang me."

"Oh?" Felicity said, concentrating on her drink.

" Hmm. Not that I'm complaining. I guess stalking pays off." He teased. She scowled.

" You know that I didn't mean that!"

"No, but I'm not about to let it go. Do you know how much emotional blackmail that's worth?"

By the time Carly and Matt returned, they were arguing amiably about exactly how much emotional blackmail it WAS worth.

after one hour Felicity decided to go home and despite Felicity's feeble protests, Ray insisted on walking her home.

They said goodbye to Matt and Carly and set off towards her apartment . The winds were still hard and fast and the air was chilled. Felicity watched her breath coming out in puffs as they walked in silence.

At the door to the apartment building, she paused and looked up at him. He was watching her, his brown eyes thoughtful and dark. Ray hesitated for a split second before leaning and kissing her swiftly on the lips. She sank back down onto her feet, staring at his chest so as to avoid eye contact. After a moment she said in a confused voice,

"What… was that ? "

Ray lifted her face so he could look at her. He examined her face for a few moments before saying,

"I don't know what happened I'm guessing whoever he was, he hurt you. I won't do that, Felicity."

"…I know." She said in little more than a whisper.

This time he kissed her. And now it wasn't like an awkward teenager, as his kiss had been. It was even romantic, in a sort of windswept, bundled-in-coats-and-gloves sort of way. 

they pulled apart and Ray grinned at the sight of Felicity's flushed face, her cheeks pink with cold and pleasure. She smiled shyly.

"…I should…" She gestured at the door. Ray nodded.

"Yeah. I'll call you tomorrow " She nodded and tapped in the door code. With a final smile and wave, Ray trudged off into the darkness, a hapless grin plastered over his face.

* * *

 

“ Oliver. Hello.” Thea sat down across from him with a look on her face that Oliver really didn’t want to try and decipher.

“ Thea .. ” He nodded at her and continued to eat his lunch. Thea just sat there, smiling cryptically at him. Eventually, Oliver set the food down and met her gaze. “You want something ’?”

“I wanted to talk with you about the Queen's party,” she said with a grin. “Everyone’s invited, and I need to know who all are bringing a guest. Now, word is that you were seen with a cute little blonde the other day.” she wagged her eyebrows and Oliver laughed.

“ a lot of people blonde, Thea. Be more specific .”

“Let me rephrase. Your neighbor the one who came by asking for scissors the weekend I slept over with you.” she put her hands under her chin.

“Then that was Felicity .” Oliver turned back to his food with a smile.

“And Felicity is…,"

“ My friend .” Thea punched his shoulder with a grin. “And not a girlfriend.” Thea fell silent, and Oliver awkwardly kept his gaze on his meal, she's waiting for him to respond.

" she's a good person so be nice ” Oliver shrugged.

“Unless you are plannin’ on bringing someone else and didn’t tell me.invite her ” Thea said

" Okay " Oliver nodded

“Great. See you there. And I expect to be properly introduced, by the way .” Thea smiled

>>\--------->

“ so you want me to go with you ?” Felicity stuck her head from her laptop to stare at Oliver

“Ah was thinking so, yeah.” She grinned at him and walked over, stretching up on her toes to kiss his cheek.

“ Course I’ll go with you.” She smiled. “Any idea what I’m supposed to wear?”

“ Something nice , I don't know ? ”

“, this is the freakin’ The Queen's party . Something tells me it’s not gonna be quite the same as movie night ,” she said, fixing him with a look

“ believe me after two drinks everything will look pretty , other than that, maybe not so much.” Oliver replied

Felicity grinned and nodded. “Alright. Fine, I won’t worry about what I’m supposed to wear. But if I make a bad impression on your family I’m blaming you.”

“Oh, we’re blaming Oliver for things? Fun.” Carly walked into the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe, smiling at the two of them. “He’s definitely the one who drank the last of the coffee this morning.”

“ I brought that coffee " Oliver replied and Carly laughed. “ I was asking Felicity if she wanted to come to our party.”

“Aw, I was gonna ask her!” Carly pouted

“ Too late.” Oliver smirked at her.

* * *

 

" I'm ready ... finally " Felicity said as she walks towards Oliver

Oliver looked up from his phone and standing in front of him was Felicity . She wore a short, , red evening dress with thin straps . She was looking straight at him with a small smile on her face. Her hair was curled and pinned to perfection, her full lips a popping red, smoldering eyes, and that dress. Dear God, that dress. The straps seemed to barely hold up the red material that clung to her round curves and thin middle. revealing a mid-thigh slit showing off her long, perfect legs attached to a tall pointed stiletto. She looked beautiful. Absolutely stunning. Not that he wouldn't tell her that.

"I hope you like the dress," the words fell out of her mouth. "Because it cost me fortune not only the dress, but the shoes too., opting to let his eyes glaze over her a second time. He smirked.

" Hi you look Wow just Wow." He said casually keeping his eyes on her

" Thanks ... " Felicity blushed

"Better bring a coat, its freezing out here." He warned. Felicity slipped a coat on over her dress before they head downstairs. She climbed into the car .

She smiled and then rubbed her hands together. "I hope it doesn't snow. It's so cold already."

"I like snow." Oliver replied, pulling out of the car park and making a left turn.

"It's too cold. It looks pretty at first but then everyone walks all over it and it turns to slush." Felicity said.

" it looks very seasonal. After all, it's nearly December."

"Not for another week." Felicity replied firmly. "It can snow all it likes then. But I reserve November for the non-snowing kind of weather."

As they approached the mansion “ Remind me again why I agreed to do this.” Felicity asked

“ Because you’re amazing and only the best friends agree to favours like this, ” he replied distractedly

The Queen's mansion is beautiful like a fairytale castle. Felicity climbed out the car, nervously clutching her coat, Oliver smiled at her.

"Don't be scared. They don't bite."

"I'm not scared." She insisted. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder .

"They'll adore you. How could they not?"

"I think you're a little biased."

" Quite probably." He said, marching her to the front door and pressing the doorbell. It sounded with a cheerful ding and it flew open to reveal a young woman with dark hair. It fell to her shoulders, framing a pretty, intelligent face with piercing eyes in black dress .

"Hey speedy ." Oliver grinned, pulling his sister into one-armed hug. She grimaced but relented.

"Hi Oliver ."

" Felicity, this is my little sis, Thea . Felicity Smoak ." Oliver said, his hand reaching for Felicity. Thea smiled warmly at her.

"Hi Felicity. Come in, it's seriously cold out . The party was already well on its way to full force when they arrived. There was a collective shout of greeting at Oliver from those closest to the door. Oliver ran up to them with a wide grin.

“Hello, hello!” He turned to Felicity almost immediately. “So you’re the mysterious “ Felicity”. John Diggle Oliver's partner, wonderful to meet you.” Felicity took his offered hand with a grin.

“Do I want to know what He's been saying about me?” She grimaced and Dig laughed.

“Only good things. Well, and that you're such a heavy sleeper ” he said cheerfully.

Felicity turned to Oliver with a glare, and he held up his hands.

" I didn't say that ?” He tried, shooting her a smile. She rolled her eyes and turned away again, grinning once he couldn’t see her. Oliver opened his mouth to say more and was cut off by a loud yell.

“You ! There you are !” Moira walked up to the group and grabbed Oliver by the wrists then hugged him . “ it's lovely to see Oliver.” . She noticed Felicity and smiled. “Oh, so this is… how did you describe her the other night, Oliver ? The prettiest something...” Felicity turned bright red.

“Can’t remember,” he said quickly. “ , huh? Let’s go to see Dad " Oliver said and Moira laughed.

" Moira Queen " Moira said and shook Felicity's hand " Felicity Smoak " Felicity smiled

The party didn’t exactly calm down after hour .The food was excellent. Oliver got a majority of his entertainment from watching Felicity eats and comments on the fine cuisine, and she lightly teased him back for picking off anything that looked too over the top from the main dish underneath.. He was making her smile, and their always easy banter seemed to be going strong.

>>\---------->

Felicity was grabbing her third drink when she felt arms wrap around her waist. She tilted her head back until she was staring up at Oliver, who was grinning down at her.

“Whaddaya want?” He pointed up. She followed the finger until she saw the mistletoe stuck to the ceiling above the two of them.

“ I’d hate to break a tradition, Felicity ” Oliver smirked, and she returned it

" Are you drunk Oliver ?! " Felicity teased him

" No , I'm not " Oliver laughed

" You’re so wasted,” Felicity laughed. He kept laughing., the way he couldn’t stop laughing was the only thing that gave away how drunk he was. It made Felicity laugh too, every time.

“ No, really.” Oliver tried to sober himself, pull himself up. He tried again when he was closer to being face-to-face with Felicity.

" That what you wanted?” He smiled at her.

“I always want that from you,” he said with a shrug. Felicity rolled her eyes, but couldn’t quite keep the smile off her face at that. “I also always want to do this.” He dug his fingers into her sides, tickling her. She squirmed away from him with a squeal.

“ Don’t you dare !” She pointed a finger at him angrily. Oliver laughed.

“ What? I was only trying to make you laugh,” he said innocently. She narrowed her eyes. “You’re so pretty when you laugh.” Damn him.

“ I squeal , and you need stop drinking Mr " Felicity replied

“Aw, isn’t that cute?” The two turned to see who had walked up to them .

“Hey, ” Oliver threw a quick mock salute. he rolled his eyes, pulling a face at Felicity once Oliver turned his back.

“Your Mom is looking for you. She wants you to meet someone .” Dig said and Oliver nodded.

“she over in the couch area?” Oliver asked, pouring two glasses and handing one to Felicity, Dig nodded. Oliver grabbed the second glass with a grin and jogged off in the direction of the couches.

“ you know He's almost The old Ollie around you ” Dig said, grinning at the girl as they walked after him.

Felicity groaned " and that a good thing ? "

Dig laughed.. " He's a little hung up on you if you haven’t noticed. Pretty much from the minute you two met .” Dig smiled and reached out to squeeze Felicity’s shoulder. “It’s actually incredibly great and you will see ” Felicity just ducked her head and kept walking

 

* * *

 

“And why aren’t you inside with the rest?” Oliver's voice didn’t surprise her.

“Tired, I guess. I was going to tell you if we could go home when I decided to look for the roses you must have here somewhere.” Felicity turned back to Oliver with a practiced smile.. “They smell wonderful and I decided I just had to see them.”

“Come with me then. I can show you where the flowers are.” Taking Felicity’s arm and started to walk

As they headed farther back towards the far fence, Felicity chuckled. “Is this your way of sneaking me away to make out, ? I thought you had better move than this.” Looking up at him to see how he took her comment, she was glad to see the quirky one sided smile that curled the corner of his lips.

Oliver took slower steps as he looked down, coming to a stop

“I have to watch who I use my ‘moves’ on.” While his tone of voice was friendly, his dark eyes betrayed his concern as he watched her.

“Don’t mistake me for weaker women, Oliver . It takes more than smooth moves to win me over.”

“Oh, I know. There’s no doubting your strength, Felicity.” He said With a smile,

. “And here, are your flowers.”

Looking around, Felicity’s brow drew together in a small frown. There were no roses before her. Only a pot of flowers close to the ground. Amongst the dark green leaves, white five-petaled flowers were spread about. Some larger than others, but all had a center of yellow. Once again running her eyes about the area before her, she found her eyes resting once again of the yellow and white flowers in front of her.

“What are they?” Crouching on her heels, she brushed her fingers over them as she leaned forward to breathing in their scent. “They smell heavenly.”

" I have no idea " Oliver chuckled , Felicity shook her head " of course "

Felicity looked out over the garden, taking a deep breath of the sweet strong scent. It was beautiful, the flowers bright and cheerful, shinning in the moonlight. 

>>\----------->

" Didn't I tell you that it would be fine?" Oliver said as they drove home . Felicity smiled.

" Yes, you did."

"And I was right. Huh." He was silent for a moment. "That doesn't usually happen. Something must be wrong." Oliver smirked

"Oh, give over. Stop milking it." Felicity said laughing , as he drew up outside the apartment building

" Thank you. I really enjoyed meeting them." She said softly.

" and they are too I'm sure " Oliver smiled , they walked to their apartments

" I'll see you tomorrow." Oliver smiled

"The café at 7:15, same as always." Felicity replied, . She said goodbye and hurried into the warmth of the apartment . all was silent so she entered her bedroom and went straight to bed, physically and emotionally drained .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be mad at me please .....  
> I decided to make Moira nice person in this one for reasons .  
> So what do you think ?
> 
> Kudos and comments plz  
> see ya ♥


	9. I will take care of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys .... How's everyone doing ...  
> so I don't know if you noticed but I posted this chapter earlier by accident then deleted it , it wasn't ready .... So sorry for that 
> 
> as usual I'm really overwhelmed with your response so Thank you so much 
> 
> I hope you like it ... 
> 
> Enjoy reading

" Oh, no," Felicity groaned as she turned in bed, her hand reaching out to turn off her alarm. She pulled the blanket up over her head, burying herself deeper into the soft mattress. Her leg grazed something on the bed and she realized she'd fallen asleep while she was typing at her laptop the night before. She felt horrible; her throat was sore, her muscles ached, her head was beginning to throb and she felt queasy. She tried to sit up, but as she did dizziness overcame her and she was forced to lie back against the pillows with a groan. She lay there for a few moments, debating what to do. They needed her in work today;. Pushing a few errant strands of hair from her face, she slowly reached for the phone that lay on her bedside table and dialed.

" Hello ," came Isabel's chirpy voice on the other end.

Felicity winced, the sound not helping her headache. " Isabel , it's Felicity ," she began, her voice hoarse. "Is Carly in yet?"

"No, Are you alright ? You don't sound too" "No, I feel really ill. Can you tell Carly that I'm not going to come to work today. She will take care of everything "

"Sure. You get yourself better and don't worry about it; we'll manage…."

"Thanks . Bye." Felicity put the phone down and snuggled beneath the warm duvet once again; her eyelids feeling heavy. Sighing she gave in and closed her eyes, drifting into a dreamless sleep.

 

" Felicity ?" The faint , muffled voice penetrated her sleepy haze, and Felicity shifted, pulling the blanket more securely over her head. " Felicity !" The voice came again a little louder this time, followed by the sound of knocking .

Oliver's voice finally registered, and Felicity sat up in bed, her hand pushing back the hair that covered her face. She swung her head quickly toward her bedside table, exclaiming quietly when it started to pound. She peered at her digital clock.

2:25 pm .

" Oliver ," she muttered under her breath, then called out, "I'll be right there!" She got out of bed and grabbed her white terry cloth robe, walking toward the door. She pulled it open in one rough motion, then leaned against the frame, her belligerent glare on the person who dared to disturb a sick woman in bed.

"Just come to check on you; last time I was informed you were sick you'd actually been lied about it to go to some techno-expo ."

"Shut up Oliver ," she said, a hint of playfulness in a voice; well as much as one can muster when they feel like death warmed up. She turned her back to him and headed inside leaving him to let himself in.

"Charming," Oliver retorted. "Here I am, armed with fresh, hot chicken soup, and that's the thanks I get?" He entered the living room and placed the bag on the coffee table, before removing his coat and draping it over the chair. He had to breathe a small sigh of relief,. When Oliver had relayed that Felicity was ill, he still didn't quite believe it. She never took a day off , On his way he passed a small restaurant and had been reminded of his mother's miraculous cure all for illness; chicken soup. So he bought her a tub and some other bits and bobs he thought she might be in need of. It was an also an excuse to spend some time with her; something he found himself wanting to do increasingly often.

Felicity , who was now curled up on the couch, eyed the bag he'd brought suspiciously, "What did you bring?" she asked.

"Painkillers, medicine and some of the finest chicken soup "

"Thank you Oliver , but I don't particularly feel like eating anything at the moment."

" Come on, you need to eat something," he encouraged. Ignoring her protests, he went to the kitchen to prepare the soup. A few moments later he returned carrying two steaming bowls. "How are you feeling?" he asked, concerned.

Felicity looked up into his intense eyes, as he placed her lunch on the table in front of her. "I'll be okay," she said, closing her eyes briefly as her hand running through her tussled hair. "I must've caught a bug somewhere…it's just a bad cold." Her voice was raspy, and she tried to clear it, but to no avail. Her throat felt dry. Oliver continued to look at her, his expression unreadable. He missed her, he realized, as he stood there with his eyes on her still-uncombed hair, wondering if it were really as soft as it looked. She wasn't at the café for one morning, and already he missed having her around

Suddenly the smell of the chicken soup hit her nostrils causing a wave of nausea stronger than before to come over her. She pelted towards the bathroom ; she was going to be sick.

Oliver stood at the door and could hear her retching in the bathroom but couldn't decide what to do; should he go to her and provide comfort, or should he stay away for fear of causing her embarrassment . A groan from Felicity made his decision for him; he opened the bathroom door in seconds. He found her kneeling on the floor, her head over the toilet bowl breathing heavily. He sat down on the floor behind her and gathered her hair in his hand, holding it away from her face, and rubbing her back gently until she had finished vomiting.

When he was sure that she wasn't going to be sick again he got to his feet and got her a glass of water. She took it from him with a small smile, she tried to stand but her legs were weak and gave way beneath her. Luckily Oliver was there to catch her. His arms went round her waist and she fell against his chest. "Come on, you need to be in bed."

"Excuse me, but I was in bed until someone disturbed me," she reminded him.

"Ah yes. Sorry; I was trying to be helpful."

"It's okay; I know. And I appreciate it." She pushed away from him; determined to walk by herself, not to be seen as weak, but she stumbled slightly and reached out to Oliver again for support.

"It's alright ; I've got you." Oliver helped her to the edge of the bed and pulled back the covers allowing her to crawl in slowly. He disappeared and she heard the opening of cupboard doors, the clanking of plates and glasses and the running of water in the kitchen, none of which were helping her headache. She wondered what on earth he was doing but her question was answered a few moments later when he returned to the room with a fresh glass of water and some medicine .

"Take these," he instructed handing the tablets to her. "I've put the soup back in the tub; we can warm it up later if you feel like it. Get some rest..."

Felicity nodded, swallowing the tablets he'd given her. He took the glass of water from her and placed it on the bedside table, before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. " I will be here if you need anything, okay?"

"I will," she assured. "Thanks for the soup." She hoped he picked up on the deeper meaning behind her statement .

He just smiled down at her. "Anytime Felicity . Anytime." And then she was a sleep .

* * *

 

The next time she opened her eyes it must have been late by the light peeking through the closed bedroom blinds. She sat up and looked around. She didn't see Oliver , he must be downstairs she thought. The sound of the humidifier on her nightstand was the only sound she could hear. She laid very still for several minutes.. I need a shower she thought to herself. Her hair and body felt greasy against the sheets. She slowly pulled back the covers and got out of bed. Going to the dresser she pulled out a fresh pair of pajamas, a pair of panties and a pair of socks. Taking her clothes into the bathroom she shut but did not lock the door.

It took her awhile to shower and wash her hair since she was moving so slowly. Stepping out of the shower she felt tired again but at least she was clean. She had just put on her pajamas when she had to sit down on the toilet lid. She was so exhausted. Just then she heard a knock on the door.

" Felicity ? Are you okay?" She heard Oliver say through the door.

"Not really." She responded. Oliver opened the door and peeked his head in.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling nauseated again?" He asked.

"No just tired." Felicity said running her hair through her wet hair.

Oliver said nothing as he stepped inside the bathroom and picked the pair of socks up off the bathroom counter.

"Give me your foot." Oliver said bending down. She looked at him before lifting first her left and then her right foot. After putting on her socks, Oliver opened up the cabinets under the sink. Finding the hair dryer he was looking for, he stood back up. He plugged in the dryer and turned to Felicity and said, "Turn around. You don't need a wet head being as sick as you are."

Felicity turned so her back was to him and He flipped the dryer on. He blew her hair dry for several minutes, running his fingers through her hair as he did so. After making sure no wet spots remained he turned off the dryer and picked up the hair brush that was sitting next to the sink. Very gently as to not pull her hair, Oliver ran the brush through her hair. Felicity smiled slightly. No one had brushed her hair since she was a child. She forgot how good it felt. Soon enough Oliver put down the brush and began opening the counter drawers. Finding the hair tie he was looking for, he turned back to her hair . 

 

" Thank you." Felicity said softly looking up at him.

Oliver nodded with a grin before saying, "You need to eat again and take another round of your medicine. You were able to keep down the last batch."

She nodded and Oliver turned to leave the room. He was only gone for a few minutes before coming back carrying another tray pull of dishes and a fresh bottle of cold water.

"We'll stick with soup tonight and if you feel better tomorrow, maybe you can work your way up to scrambled eggs and dry toast." Oliver said putting the tray on bed over her lap. She saw it was another bowl of chicken noodle soup, more crackers and a small glass bowl of red Jell-O. As Felicity started eating her dinner, Oliver sat down and laid back against her headboard next to her and turned on her laptop. They didn't speak as she ate but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Oliver had settled on watching the old 1945 black and white movie "…And Then There Were None." She had never seen it before and enjoyed watching it while she ate. She was so caught up in the movie that she didn't notice she had finished all her food 

 

Oliver walked back around to the empty side of the bed. They laid next to each other and continued to watch the movie.

Felicity said nothing else as she watched the movie. She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, Oliver was standing over her, shaking her awake.

" Felicity , it's time to take another round of your medicine." he said.

"How long have I been asleep?" Felicity asked looking towards the window.

"About five hours. It's almost midnight."

Felicity sat up slightly to take the pills Oliver had in his hand.

"Are you hungry? Want some more soup?" Oliver asked.

Felicity shook her head no.

"You need to eat a little something with those pills.  
How about a scoop of orange sherbet? I'll have a bowl with you?" Oliver said with a raised eyebrow.

The sherbet would probably feel good against her throat she thought and nodded her head yes.

Oliver left and she looked back towards the movie . One of her favorite old movies was just about to start playing . She was slightly singing along with the opening theme song when Oliver made his way back into the room carrying two bowls. After getting settled on "his" side of the bed, he handed her bowl.

"I love this movie." Felicity said taking a small bite.

Oliver grinned as he began eating his sherbet. They once again sat in silence as they watched the movie. This time Felicity stayed awake till the end. Felicity really looked at him for the first time today. He had untucked his dress shirt. He also had taken off his dress shoes but left on his black socks. It was the most relaxed she had ever seen him look.

Felicity managed to stay awake for about half hour before she felt into a deep sleep. Oliver placed a hand to her forehead and found it to be cool. She was still very pale but looked better then she did when he first arrived. He sat next to her watching her sleep. He was tired but content. It had been far to many years since he got the opportunity to take care of someone when they were sick. Someone who needed him. The fact that it was Felicity made it even more special. He was surprised she allowed him to do without so much as a word. No fighting, no arguing, nothing. Just accepted his help. She must really be feeling bad Oliver thought to himself with a grin. He flipped the switch on the bedside light and turned over on his side, facing her. He slept better that night than he had in years.

 

* * *

 

When Felicity opened her eyes the next morning, the sun was peeking through the blinds once more. The space next to her on the bed was empty and cold which meant Oliver had already been up for awhile. She had woken up once during the night to go to the bathroom and found him sound asleep next to her. He never moved when she got out or back in the bed. She laid still for a minute to take stock of her body. Still sore but much better then yesterday. Her throat and chest still hurt . She slowly got out of bed to go to the bathroom.

Once she took care of business she brushed her teeth and brushed her hair. Because she slept in the ponytail Oliver had done , her hair was in waves and curls. Instead of pulling it back into a pony tail, she left it down. Her head was still a little sore.

She could make out Oliver's voice leading her to the kitchen. Once there she saw Oliver and Carly at her kitchen table. a cup of coffee in front of Oliver, who was talking on the phone.. Carly sat next to him reading the morning paper.

Carly spotted her first and stood up.

"Good morning ." Felicity said softly as he motioned for her to take his seat.

" Good morning ." she responded sitting down. Oliver continued talking on the phone. When she sat down he nodded to her and gave her a look over.

Felicity looked towards the microwave clock to check the time. 7:55 AM.

Oliver said, " you're feeling better. How are you feeling this morning? You look a lot better than you did yesterday ."

"I still feel bad but no where near as bad as I did. At least I'm not throwing up anymore. That's all I care about." Felicity replied smiling

"Good. You need some breakfast. You want more soup or do you want to try some eggs?" He asked.

She thought for a moment before saying, "I think I want some eggs and some toast. I'm kind of hungry."

Oliver smiled at her as Carly stood up. "Wait till you've had Carly's scrambled eggs. They are fantastic! I took them off the heat while they are still slightly runny and let's them continue cooking in the pan making them incredibly soft and fluffy."

Felicity nodded as she laid her head down on her folded arms on the table. Carly came over with a small glass of orange juice.

"This will help replenish some of the vitamins you lost." She said. "Would you like some peppermint tea with your breakfast or do you want to stick with water?"

"Some tea would be nice Carly. Thank you." Felicity said looking up at her with a smile.

As she raised her glass to her lips, a thought suddenly came in her head.

"Did you tell me you had a GPS tracker in my car or did I dream that?" Felicity asked with a frown.

Oliver laughed.

 

" Thank you Oliver for everything " Felicity said

" you welcome , it's nothing really " Oliver replied

After breakfast , Carly went to work leaving them alone then her phone rang

"This is Felicity, you may leave a message after the tone." .

"Hey, Felicity, it's me. Ray " This shouldn't be working; . "I just called to let you know that I heard you're sick I'm sorry, . You know how good I am at keeping promises. So I will reschedule our date to the weekend. I hope you feel better Bye, Felicity ".

" you have a date , How come you never told me about it " Oliver asked annoying

" I just never thought of it " Felicity whispered

" I thought we tell each other everything . a date really ! "

"I can do anything I want to, Oliver ."

"Oh, that's mature. " Oliver was starting to get angry now. He himself would be a much better boyfriend to her than Ray would . Wait, what?

" I'm sorry , Now you know , Okay ." Felicity was starting to get aggravated at his meddling. She knew he was right, she just didn't need him preaching to her. She knew even Oliver would be a better boyfriend to her. Wait, what?

Oliver just rolled her eyes . He wasn't jealous. That was preposterous. Oliver just didn't like the guy

It wasn't that he wasn't happy for her, if anyone deserved to be happy it was Felicity. they had bonded becoming best friends. There had been many nights spent watching movies and playing video games until one or both of them fell asleep on the couch.

So he would keep his feelings locked down, hoping that someday they would disappear and be happy for his best friend. 

She hated the moments when he was angry with her. She felt small and alone with her best friend acting up like that. and just when she thought she was about to burst from the pain and the pressure and yell and scream at him with all of her might and ruin everything forever, he surprised her with a kiss on her cheek and walked out . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments please ....
> 
> see ya ♥


	10. Gravity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys , Omg I just love each one of you , thanks for showing me such love ..  
> This chapter inspired by Stephen amell loves for blue jays and Emily's birthday shirt so I hope you like it 
> 
> Enjoy reading ......

Oliver wanted to bang his fist against the wall as he watched her read the text that had just come thru. Felicity might have thought she was being sneaky but he could tell by the look on her face who the text was from. Every time she got one of his texts her entire body flushed a becoming shade of pink and her eyes started to sparkle.

 

Even now that she was in a relationship (though she wouldn't admit it) Felicity always found time for him. But it wasn't enough; it would never be enough to just be a friend always on the outside looking in at someone else's relationship.

He didn't kid himself that no one had noticed how jealous he was of Felicity's new boyfriend. Of course he didn't think anyone else knew exactly who her boyfriend was; the only reason he knew him better than anyone because He'd checked him out , Felicity might be upset about it , but he had to make sure she wasn't dating a creep.

 

The big thing that no one understood was that he wasn't jealous of Felicity having a boyfriend that wasn't him, he was jealous that she had a boyfriend in the first place (oh who was he kidding ) But most of all he was jealous that it was Ray .

They have been friends since long time and eventually this had morphed into something else; he had found his self becoming more and more attracted to her. The intelligence displayed, her ability to always come up with a plan on a moment's notice, the loyalty she had for her entire Friends .Not to mention how physically attractive this Woman was with those searing blue eyes, the deceptively petite body and that sexy mouth that was just made him want to trace its outline with his tongue. (Nope he wasn't going there) ....

Oliver hears a sharp knock on the door. A smile lights up his face. He throws the door open and freezes. Felicity watches his eyes travel the length of her body, a barely contained shiver goes up her spine. Oliver takes in the cute black flats encasing her feet, up her long tan legs, over the bright red cotton sun dress which hugged her curves, finally settling on her face. She raises her eyebrow but doesn't comment. She brushes by him, walking into his apartment without invite. "Do you make it a habit to answer your door without a shirt?" She said as she walked into his kitchen grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"Well judging by the look on your face, you don't mind." He said smirking. Felicity just rolls her eyes.

"You are going to give the poor maid a heart attack." Oliver just chuckles as he joins her .

"Not that I don't LOVE you spontaneously dropping in, is there a reason for your visit?" Felicity's smile vanished and Oliver tensed watching her intently. "Are you ok? Did something happen ?" He says as he reaches across the table grabbing her wrists. Her eyes snap up connecting with his.

" yes I'm fine , you should see the look on your face now ." Felicity giggled and Oliver relaxed but did not let go of her wrists, instead he slid his hands down and entwined his fingers with hers.

Felicity smiled. "I have something to show you ." Oliver nods. Felicity bends over and slips two tickets out of her bag, laying them on the table. Oliver looks at them and smiled .

" You got us tickets to.. What?" Oliver asked, uncertain if he heard her words correctly.

"To see the Starling archers !" Felicity cheered, "The team? Aren't you excited, Oliver?" Felicity pouted a little.

Oliver's face brightened up, "Well, yeah! I can't believe it!" Oliver squealed, "Whens the game?" He asked pleasantly.

"This weekend !" Felicity said excitedly, " you will pick me up around 6." Felicity announced, kissing him lightly on the cheek before whispering, "I'm so glad to spend time with you I feel like we've been distant lately ." and giving off her signature grin.  
Oliver really couldn't say no after that.

>>\---------->

"Felicity can I have a word?" Jones said, stopping at her desk . . Felicity looked up anxiously and he smiled. "Don't panic, it's nothing worry about. In my office fifteen minutes ."

He left and Carly's head appeared over the edge of the cubicle. " What's that about?"

"I don't know." Felicity said, a little worried "I don't… I can't think of anything that might be wrong."

".Lizz, he said 'don't panic'. I'm going to take a crazy stab-in-the-dark here and say that you shouldn't panic." Carly told her firmly.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes. OK, I'm relaxed. I'll just finish this and then… face the music."

"Good idea." Carly smiled. Isabel waltzed past and paused.

"Oh Felicity , is everything alright? What did Richard want?"

"I don't know." Felicity said, keeping her eyes on the screen. Isabel put on an expression of friendly concern.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. You do your best in everything and that should be enough. Well, I'd better go and see Tommy !"

She flounced away and Felicity clenched a fist.  
"I'm going to kill her. I am actually going to take this stapler and kill her."

"You can hide the body in the supply cupboard." Carly suggested brightly. Felicity smiled "Or put it through the shredder!"

By the time she had finished her work and had to see Jones, Felicity had cheered up considerably. She knocked on the office door and went in. He was on the phone and signalled for her to sit.

"Yes, I understand that. It's not a problem." He said. "I'll fax through details right away. Goodbye." He put the phone down and looked across at her.

"Good lord, don't look so frightened." She smiled faintly .

"I'm fine. So… what did you want to talk to me about?"

"How long have you been working here, Felicity" Jones asked, lacing his fingers and looking over the top of his hands at her. Felicity thought about it.

"Well… few months ?"

"Hmm."

He was silent for a moment and then said "Felicity, I have been very impressed with your work here, especially since it's your first job. But I don't feel that I'm giving you work that matches the quality that you're capable of."

Felicity said nothing, watching him and wondering frantically where he was going with this.

"I want to promote you, Felicity ,Scott, the head of the department, is moving to London and I need someone capable to take the job. It's not a big department, only a dozen people, and there's a pay rise involved but it's a hard job. I think you can handle it though."

Felicity's jaw had dropped from the word 'promote'. She shut it, blinked and opened her mouth to speak.

" Mr.Jones… are you sure that I can do this?"

"I am, otherwise I wouldn't be suggesting it." He said firmly. " if Mr.Roderigize satisfied with the designs then the position is yours , consider it as your pass exam "

Okay not what she expected but she would nail it anyway , so she nodded and smiled thanking him 

>>\--------->

On Sunday, Oliver had picked her up like he promised, smiling wide all the way to the stadium. Felicity hummed gently along with the radio, playing with the front of the over sized shirt Oliver had let her borrow ..

They took their seats near the middle of the crowd and Oliver murmured something about getting snacks before kissing Felicity's cheek and taking off.  
He came back with hot dogs and popcorn and soda and chocolate and Felicity was going to have such a bad stomach ache after this, she just knew it.

"So what do you think ?" Oliver asked as he slid into the stadium seat and passed Felicity a hot dog and a Caf-Pow.

Felicity cocked her head to one side and chewed her lower lip. After a moment she shook her head, sending her ponytail bouncing.

"I'm not sure yet." She answered 

"Not sure you like it, or not sure you understand it?" Oliver hit her shoulder with his playfully

"Ooh, I like it, and I'm pretty sure I understand the basic rules. What I can't decide is which uniform I like better. The white ones are cute, but they show the dirt so easily. I think I have to go for the blue ones." Felicity nodded when one of the players in blue hit the ball into the outfield. "Yup, definitely the blue guys ..."

" Felicity , this is baseball. You don't pick a team based on their uniforms. There are statistics, history, and..."

"...cute butts," Felicity supplied.

".Felicity ," Oliver sighed. It was the same sound he made when he was waiting for her to talk and she took too long getting to the point.

"A girl can't help but notice, Oliver. The tight little pants they wear make it kind of obvious."

Oliver turned his attention back to the field in an effort to keep from laughing. He should have known that Felicity would come up with a point of view he had never considered before.

"If it makes you feel better, your butt is just as cute as any of theirs," Felicity babbled.

"What?" Oliver turned his head so quickly he narrowly missed hitting her.

"You've been in relationships how many times? You can't tell me this is the first time someone's told you that they admire your ass." Felicity babbled again

Deciding that the safest answer was none at all, Oliver took a bite of his hot dog.

 

Felicity was little bored at the moment. She picked out the kernels from the popcorn box slowly expecting them. The archers were winning against the, Reds (was it?), 4 to 1 or something like that, Felicity really wasn't paying attention. She already has a miner headache from all the yelling, not including Oliver , but also including Oliver .

Then the crowed went wild as the archers hit a homer , when the crowd settled back in their seats to watch the last two and a half innings of the game. "It was fun. You need to have more fun."

"I have plenty of fun," Felicity insisted frowning.

"Yeah? When? And working doesn't count."

"Right now," Felicity answered. Grinning at him, she tugged on his sleeve. "Now watch the game. Your 'blue guys' are at bat."

 

After the game endded " Thanks for coming to the game with me, Felicity it means a lot to me." Oliver said as they exited the stadium, his arm slung around Felicity .

"No problem, I mean did you see those home runs? Amazing." Felicity spoke fantastically.

Oliver cackled, "Cut the act babe, I know you not such a baseball fan , or any sport to that matter."  
.  
"You noticed !?" Felicity squawked.

"Oh yeah " Oliver said smoothly. "Then why you came ?" Oliver questioned.

"Because I wanted to spend time with you, and if I had to pretend to be thrilled of spending countless hours in heat stroke while sweaty, rude people around us scream and wail as people hit balls and run and get paid more than the president. Yeah, l would love tha... " Felicity stopped her babbling when Oliver glared at her

Oliver laughed " and if you could spend a few hours doing what I like, then I can spend a few hours doing what you like." Oliver explained easily.

"Oh, I get it." Felicity said, "So we can watch Dr. Who in repeat for hours." She grinned innocently.

"Ok maybe not what you like." Oliver teased her grinning . Felicity smacked his chest and they walked laughing

* * *

 

" You want to do what?!" Felicity asked incredulously

Oliver just grinned. "Come on, Princess. Not too scared, are you?"

Felicity crossed her arms in front of her chest and defiantly stopped walking. " Oliver, seriously. We’re in public. That’s illegal. Isn’t it ? If it’s not, it should be !"

Undaunted, Oliver simply continued moving forward. "It’s not exactly public,” he replied. “There’s no one here! No one will ever know; it’s just you and me."

"Well... I’m sure it’s cold. And dirty. Or something." Felicity glanced warily around her as Oliver disappeared into the dark night.

" Oliver , wait!" she called, finally hurrying to catch up.

She skidded to a halt, totally unprepared for the sight that greeted her as she reached Oliver .

Oliver's back was to her, but he was already stripping out of his clothes. Felicity found her eyes unintentionally but immediately drawn to his butt before her ( is it the international butts day or something ) Felicity murmured, Oliver glanced back over his shoulder, and there was no mistaking the look in his eyes for anything but what it was -- a challenge.

Shaking her head from the unexpected thoughts suddenly running through her head, Felicity focused back on the situation at hand.

"So what do you say, Felicity ? Looks pretty nice and clean to me. You're going to join me, or are you going to be a spoilsport who just stands along the sideline?" Oliver taunted.

Without another word, Oliver turned forward again and strode calmly into the water.

When she’d asked to come along with him for evening walk, she’d had absolutely no idea it would end up with a suggestion of skinny dipping in a nearby secluded pond. If she had, there’s certainly no way she would have left the house.

Still... As Oliver lazily swam out into the water, and then turned to face Felicity with a contented -- if she didn’t know better, Felicity would almost say 'seductive' -- smile, there was really only one possible decision.

Felicity grinned and reached down for the hem of her shirt .,Then, with a smile, she pulled it off standing only in her white bra and underwear. Flicking his head around, the first thing Oliver registers is her white bra, and then oh wow okay because this woman is gorgeous and he is once again incredibly aware of literally every part of her body. His mouth opens and closes a few times before he settles for simply staring with wide eyes.

after a minute "Come on in Felicity ." Oliver shouted whistling

Felicity stepped forward, dipping her toe in. "It's pretty cold."

"You will get used to it. Just jump in." Oliver said smilingly

she looked skeptical. Nonetheless, after a pause, she jumped into the water. She quickly came back up, eyes wide. "This water is FREEZING!"

"It is not! You are just not used to the cold."

Felicity gave Oliver a bit of a glare but didn't argue. However, she ducked back down in the water, so that only his nose and eyes could be seen. Oliver smiled and swam around. Felicity turned, keeping her eyes on him .

"What's wrong? " Oliver raised his eyebrows

"Nothing's wrong. I'm watching you. I don't do a lot of swimming , so I thought I'd watch you to see your technique."

Oliver laughed. "It is hardly a 'technique'. I am merely swimming about a little." Felicity nodded in understanding.

Moving back, Oliver moved his hand, splashing Felicity --or at least that was the plan. Cold water hit Felicity's face . and she was surprised by this.

"Well," Felicity said with a shrug, "so much for that idea." She splashed him laughing

They're so close together; her heart feels like it's being squeezed, tighter and tighter the longer she looks. Oliver is close enough so that Felicity could just reach out, cover it with her own. It would be fine, really. If Oliver pulled away, she could say it was just an accident, that it didn't mean anything at all. His hand is right there, she could just -- she can't. There is some sort of invisible force keeping her hand pinned to the water and as much as she wants to reach out with her fingers and stroke along the back of Oliver's chest , she can't. and surely her heart shouldn't be beating quite this fast. There is something wrong and she can't move her hand and she wants to, but she just can't --

 

Oliver looks up at Felicity and smiles again, that soft, sweet smile, and covers Felicity's hand with his own. It's softer than he could have ever imagined, somehow, Oliver thinks, amazed, when their fingers thread together and their palms are pressed flush together. And still there must be something wrong, because Felicity hasn't let go yet, There is still something wrong because Oliver still feels like he can't breathe and her heart's still beating double-time

" you know , sometimes I wish I still the Old reckless Ollie " Oliver said breaking the silence

" and why is that , swimming brought back old memories huh " Felicity teased

Oliver laughed " No , it just he used to get anything he wanted " He sighed

" Ooh , is there something you want , can I help?” she asked in a low voice.

His hands clenched into fists; he didn’t look up, but shook his head.  “Nothing helps . " if I could be with ..... Just for one night ... I'm not that person anymore and it's killing me . .. to ..... "

after a long pause , he finally spoke, his voice was low and rough. “You should go .”

Felicity didn't move, but glanced at him from the corner of her eye.  He hadn’t moved either – shoulders still slumped, head down.

“What are you talking about?” she hissed.  “Go ?  Go where?  .”

Oliver mumbled something Felicity couldn’t understand.  “What?” 

Silence.

“ Oliver, talk to me.” she pleaded

“I said, it’s safer for you.”

Felicity snorted. “ I have no idea , what are you talking about .” She looked up at his face. Even in the dim light, she could see his eyes were sad

He laughed bitterly. He pulled his hands away from hers and ran his fingers through his hair. " Go home Felicity "

She bowed her head, unwilling to allow herself to be read quite so easily, seeking to hide the irritation she felt. Her face flaming in anger,

" I will be in the car , I don't know what got into you , thanks for ruining the night "

He did not glance at her, his attention focused on the water below them

" Felicity ... I'm sorr.." Oliver tried to apologize But she was already gone

 

He  wish he could tell her about his feelings… about how much she means to him… But he's afraid… he's afraid of what she'll say…

Whether it's rejection or words of love , he's afraid of her. She has the power to break him… A simple act… a simple word… and she could crush his heart.

He wants to bring a smile to her face… to see her happy, and smiling…

But he's afraid…

Of how much he loves her .…

Of how much he needs her.…

Guess he's a coward after all.…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you Guys like it ...  
> If you do leave me kudos or comment or both ;-) 
> 
> And I know I've been dancing around a lot but next chapter is " breaking down" so I will change it literally until then ... See ya


	11. Breaking dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys ... I'd like to thank you all for everything you're the best ....
> 
> I wrote this chapter then changed it because the first version was too angst and this one supposed to be less angst but I can't help myself , besides it won't be Olicity without angst ... right 
> 
> I really hope you like this one .
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy reading ....

Oliver reached for the ringing phone.

" Hello "

"Oliver, I need your help."

" Felicity ?" He said, somewhat confused. "What's wrong?"

"Don't laugh ."

"I'm not laughing ." Oliver said.

"Promise not to?" She said sternly. Oliver rubbed his eyes in bewilderment.

"Fine, I promise. What's going on?"

"I'm going to that work-party of Ray's tonight and I need a second opinion on my outfit."

Oliver blinked. Felicity carried on.

"My door is unlocked and there are two dresses on the bedroom door. Can you tell me which one you prefer? If you're not too busy?"

"No… no, I'll be right over." Oliver said, highly amused by the whole incident.

He crossed to her apartment and, sure enough, saw the two dresses hanging on the bedroom door. One was black velvet with red lace over the top and the other was a sheath of ivory coloured material. Oliver looked from one to the other. He was usually drawn to darker colours himself, but had always appreciated beauty. And he knew that the lighter dress was the right one.

"The ivory one." He called. Instantly a hand appeared around the edge of the door and seized the pale dress, tugging it into the room beyond.

"Thanks Oliver ! There's coffee in the kitchen, help yourself. I'll be right out." She called.

Oliver poured himself coffee and returned to the living room. But apparently when Felicity had said 'I'll be right out' what she had actually meant was 'I'm going to be a while, make yourself comfy'.

Felicity was, in fact, trying to make herself look presentable as someone who would be attending a formal event. She rarely had the opportunity to look so dressed up . Once the dress was on, she realised that she hadn't picked out shoes. When she'd done this, she realised that her hair was drying into a state that can only be described as that of a mad scientist. Once she had managed to calm it down and style it, she remembered that she had to put on her make up.

Some eye shadow, mascara and lipstick. Damn, jewellery! Felicity groaned and reached for the box. The charm bracelet seemed too informal, so she swapped it for a silver chain. A pendant around her neck and earrings ..

 

Felicity was a beautiful woman. And that point was becoming very obvious to him now. He knew instantly that he had chosen the right dress. The beautiful dress made her skin seem even paler than usual, almost ethereally so. In complete contrast, her blonde curls, tumbling around her face, her eyes gleaming against the creamy skin. Her lips were pale pink .

"Sorry I took so long." She said, apparently not noticing that he hadn't yet spoken. "I didn't realise how much I had to do."

"If it helps, it has certainly paid off. You look radiant." Oliver offered. Felicity smiled at him.

"That does help, actually. I've got a bag somewhere…" She went to a drawer and opened it, searching around inside for the elusive bag. "Here it is. God, is that the time already?"

As if to prove that it certainly was that time already, the buzzer went. Felicity let Ray in and then turned to Oliver .

"So… it looks OK?"

"It's perfect." He assured her. Felicity smiled in relief.

"Good. I'm actually nervous. It's so ridiculous."

"Nonsense. You'll be fine." Oliver promised.

There was a knock at the door and Ray came in. His eyes fell upon Felicity and he let out a long whistle. "Now that is a sight for sore eyes."

"Hi Ray." Felicity smiled. He grinned at her and then noticed Oliver.

"Hey, you're Felicity's neighbour plus friend .. right ? " Ray asked

" Best Friends actually " Oliver glared at him .

" Oliver was helping me decide on what to wear."

"Then I'll have to offer my thanks. You look gorgeous." Ray said earnestly. Felicity felt herself flushing.

"OK, you both have to stop with the compliments or I'll end up looking like a tomato." Felicity laughed

"But a very attractive tomato nonetheless." Oliver said. Felicity giggled and he said, I'll be on my way. Enjoy your evening."

"Thanks again, Oliver , I owe you." Felicity smiled again and Oliver nodded, crossing the hallway to his apartment.

Once the door was safely closed and he was within the privacy of his home, Oliver allowed himself a deep sigh.

                                        ***

The evening passed by in a mixture of music and wine and laughter and dancing. When Ray took her home, Felicity was still smiling.

"That was fun."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He grinned.

He had already pulled off his stifling tie and Felicity was rubbing at her bare feet as they pulled up outside her Place. Ray came around the side of the car and lifted her out of the car, her shoes dangling from hand. Felicity laughed as he carried up the front steps, bending so she could put in the security code.

"You need to eat more,, you hardly weight anything.." He teased.

Ray carried her all the way to the door of her apartment, into the apartment itself before finally putting her down on the sofa.

"There you are, your highness."

"I suppose that makes you a knight in shining armour?" She smiled. Ray laughed.

"No armour, thanks. But if you've got any dragon problems, I'll be sure to slay them for you."

"My hero." She mocked. Ray pulled her into a kiss. She put her arms around him and he said quietly,

"Does this mean that we get to live Happily Ever After?"

Felicity looked at him, her heart sinking as she tried to figure out what he was saying.

" Ray …" Felicity sighed

"Don't look so scared. I'm not proposing or anything. I'm not going to demand anything from you. I just want to let you know that I love you and I'm always going to be here, for as long as you need me." He said, running his hands down her arms to clasp her hands. She looked at him sadly.

" I…" Felicity closed her eyes for a moment and then buried her face in his shoulder.

"I need you, Ray. I do need you." She whispered. He held her tightly, but his heart had tightened painfully.

"I'd better get going, it's late." He said after a few moments. Felicity nodded mutely, wondering exactly what had happened to make their happiness fade into this painful awkwardness. She watched him walk down the hallway and saw the despondent look on his face as the elevator doors closed.

She buried her face in her hands, willing herself not to cry. But she couldn't stop the tears and she stood for a few moments, letting them fall.

" Felicity ?"

She looked up sharply and saw Oliver stood in the doorway opposite, watching her with concern. She swallowed hard and forced a smile onto her face.

"Did I disturb you?"

"No, I was still awake." He said. Felicity nodded mutely, biting down on her lips to prevent it wobbling. Oliver frowned and awkwardly stepped forward, unsure of what to do. Felicity shook her head, not to say no but as a simple gesture of helplessness.

"Why can't I love him,.Oliver ?" She cried suddenly, pain and anguish filling every syllable. "Why can't I love him !" He was by her side in a second hugging her

"Because he's not the person you're meant to be with. I don't think he's the right person for you , maybe it was a mistake from the beginning . "

The words had slipped from his mouth before he could stop them and he cursed them immediately. Felicity's dark blue eyes instantly went to his ones. Oliver didn't know how to react. Luckily he didn't have to.

It's funny that he said that , she's been asking , Well since forever about Ray and he said they were great together "Goodnight Oliver." She said in a quiet but firm voice. She turned and closed the door behind her. Oliver closed his own door and pressed his forehead against the wood, damning himself for being so idiotic .

                                       ***

She came to see him the next day. He opened the door and found her dressed not like the usual Felicity, a jumper, jeans and her hair in a messy knot .

"Good morning, Oliver ."

" Felicity… I was going to come and see you today." He let her in. "I wanted to apologise for last night. I was out of line."

"You were a bit." She said breezily.

He struggled to explain. "I was -"

" Oliver, its fine." She insisted. "After listening to me go on about Ray so many times, you only said it to shut me up. And I don't really blame you. It's probably very irritating, having to put up with my moaning all the time."

He looked at her. So… She hadn't taken it in the way he had expected her to. That was some comfort. But it was also, for some unknown reason, something of a disappointment. Oliver pushed the thought away.

"I was doing some baking this morning and brought some cookies over. Do you like chocolate chips?" He asked and Felicity nodded smiling.

How strange that they could move from apologies to cookies within the space of two minutes, Oliver pondered.

* * *

 

" _Oliver_ , _Oliver_ .... _**OLIVER**_ "

With a start, Oliver looked up to see Tommy and Thea looking expectantly at him. Thea’s hands were on her hips, her brow furrowed in frustration. Tommy looked worried .

“What ? Is there some calamity I should be aware of ?” he asked, looking between them.

With a dramatic sigh, Tommy flopped down on the couch. “ Oliver , we were calling your name for nearly five minutes. What’s going on in your head that’s so important?”

Thea moved to sit next to him , watching him like a hawk watched a mouse or a small rabbit. It was unsettling.

“I was just…thinking,” Oliver responded with a faint shrug. “ Is that so unusual?”

“Normally I’d say no,” Tommy conceded, “but you looked very…” he turned to Thea, “How would you describe that face?”

Cocking to her head to the side for a moment, Thea studied his face. “Apprehensive.”

“I am not apprehensive!” Oliver replied.

“You are,” Tommy said, giving him a look that clearly said Tommy merylin Knows Best.

“Come on, ” Thea pleaded, “what’s going on?”

“ I…it’s nothing,” he lied.

They shared a glance before Tommy decided to approach the subject in a different way. “Did something happen between you and Felicity ?”

“It’s nothing. I can handle it,” Oliver deflected, getting up to get something to drink.

 

That sounds like a suspiciously specific denial,” Thea murmured. “You might as well spill it, Oliver . We’ll get it out of you sooner or later, and I promise that this will be less painful.”

Settling back down on the couch with a bottle of beer, Oliver sighed. " I've been acting strangely around Felicity and seeing her with her boyfriend . I .... I just can't take it anymore .”

“I’m guessing you didn't tell her how you feel ,” Tommy surmised, given the rather resigned air about him . “Please tell me you at least you consider to do it , or maybe you were considering to move in.”

Oliver blanched, causing them to groan.

Thea groaned, tossing her head back. “Please tell me you said something.”

“I can't do that and you know exactly why ,” he answered in a tiny voice.

“Oliver !” Thea cried, swatting him on the shoulder. Tommy buried his face in his hands.

" I love her. She means so much to me that I don’t want to lose her. And sometimes I think that she could do a lot better than somebody who gets break everything he lies his hand on ,” he mumbled before taking a swig of beer. “I don’t want to hurt her or be the reason for that .”

 

Thea gave him a sharp nudge in the ribs with her elbow “The point is, Oliver, that you and Felicity love each other,” she said. “You two deserve to be happy, together.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, but at this point Nope .” Oliver shrugged

“Then forget her already!” Tommy said in exasperation. “You pinned for her for months Oliver.. You got to know her, and then you started to have feelings for her , Seems like the next logical step is to tell her or let her go !”

“Honestly, Oliver, you’ve never had any problems about just jumping into situations before,” Tommy shrugged before sipping her wine. “Just go for it!”

“ Tommy’s right, just do something ,” Thea agreed.

“Whoa, hey now,” Oliver said .

“I know a losing battle when I see one,,” Thea snorted. “Besides, you’ve been completely besotted with her since you met her.”

“Besotted? I was not besotted! .” Oliver raised his eyebrow 

“I think twitterpated is a better term,” Tommy said into his wine glass, earning a giggle from Thea and a glare from Oliver. Lowering the glass, he sighed. “Felicity is the best thing that’s ever happened to you. If you don’t say anything , you will make your life miserable . believe me I'm the expert here ”

“Sometimes you just have to take that risk,” Thea said, patting her brother on the back. “You won’t know until you ask. Otherwise you’re going to spend the rest of your miserable and lonely life wondering if you made the right decision.”

It starts out as a simple longing, a desperate need for something he knows he can't have … will probably never have, but he needs to get the words out.

He's fantasizing he knows, fantasizing about her in all the ways he can't have her and it hurts, but he needs to finish this chapter, needs to get it sent off and out of his mind, 

It's growing, it's not ache anymore the more he thinks, it's reaching every part of him in a way that makes him want to call her, makes him want to tell her everything, tell her how he feels, but instead he clenches his fists 

He thinks about her smile. Her actual smile, when she's all teeth and sometimes her tongue sticks out between them when she's trying not to laugh. He loves that smile, does anything he can to see it.

* * *

 

Oliver walks into the party, and winces.  Thea had promised him that this was going to be a small get-together party , but he was only an hour late and things had already gotten out of hand.  Tommy is across the room dancing with his tie around his head, and Thea is nearby taking shots with several of girls .

Oliver sighs. He had only agreed to come to this party in the first place in hopes of getting to spend time with his friends and Felicity who had recently pulled him to the side to ask if something was different between them.  Although their jokes and jabs had remained without intent , there something off between them .

“Well, this really got buggered up.”  He murmurs to himself as he makes his way towards Thea .

“Oi, idiot!  Where’ve you been?”  Thea slurs as she spots Oliver pushing his way through the crowd and advancing towards her. 

“I’m only a little late, Thea.  What happened to the small party you promised?”

Thea hiccups.  “Oh yeah, people kept asking if they could come, and I couldn’t say no and –“

“Whatever, Speedy.”  Oliver said , pulling lightly at a strand of her hair as he reaches for a shot glass.  “Have you seen Tommy in the past few minutes?  It’s not long before he replaces that tie with a lampshade.” 

“I think he’s done drinking for the night, actually.” Thea leans in to drunkingly whisper into Oliver’s ear. “He’s been all over Alex all night, and he thinks he might have a shot.  He’s trying to sober up enough to ask her back to his flat.”

" Speedy " Oliver groans .

" What ? I'm big enough and drunk enough to say that " Thea giggles

" Not after millions of years " Oliver says then he finally spots Felicity standing near Ray, laughing at his dance moves.  “I…I have to go . I’ll come find you later, yeah?” he calls over his shoulder. Thea rolls her eyes before turning back to her group of friends.

As He strides towards her, He can see just how stunning she looked. she is dressed in a black dress and high red heels, with her gorgeous blonde of curls falling over her shoulders like a waterfall.  He approaches her, and leans down to whisper in her ear, “Hello .. ”

Felicity jumps and shivers slightly at the feel of Oliver’s breath on her neck, but she turns quickly to smile at him.  “Hello,. You’re just now coming to say hi to me?”  She quirks an eyebrow.

He teasingly nudges her with his shoulder, making her stumble a bit. “I just got here, You’re one of the first people I came to see.”

“Well, aren’t I lucky?”  Felicity reaches up and squeezes his arm, taking a step towards him.

 “No no, I’m the lucky one.”  He waggles his eyebrows, smiling at her.

“Flatterer!  Why are you so late?  We all missed you.”

Oliver grimaces, sighing. “ Just work ”

" Okay , Hi . did you see the girl that Thea wants to set you up with , I think you might like her " She gives him a faint smile

" I may like her, yeah, but I don’t think I will every truly in with her.  Not like I am with—“ Oliver pales and stops talking abruptly, his face reddening

“Like you are with whom?” Felicity questions

He glances around, his face reddening even more as he realized how terrible of a position he just put himself in. he didn’t want to scare her away with how intense his feelings were for her. So instead, he takes a deep breath and speaks the words that he knows will bite him in the ass later . 

“You don’t know her.”

There is a moment of tense silence, and Oliver notices that Felicity suddenly looks as if she wants to hit him or scream or…

Felicity was quiet, deep in thought and not the least bit curious about those things because she knew the answer to all of those questions and the thought of him doing those things with another woman made her heart hurt. She had no right to be - no. She had no REASON to be upset. He had a perfect right to go kiss anybody he wanted to.

“ Felicity ! ”

The pair both turned in the direction of the voice shouting her name, and notice Ray coming towards them slowly, . 

“Yes, ?”  She sighs as she steps away from Oliver . 

“I was just wonderin’ if you’d like to come back to dance with me ?” Ray said starring down at her with a look of hardly masked lust.  Oliver watches Felicity’s face intently as she mulls over the proposition. Please, he prays, please let her say no. 

“Absolutely.  Let's go .” Felicity answers

Ray beams triumphantly at her response, .

                                      ***

Her eyes are dancing, he thought as his heart took in its fill. The lights really work wonders with her; she looks like the brightest star in the sky. Her hair surrounds her face, glows like gold and bronzes and seems to create a beautiful halo above her head.

She is serene, graceful…and dancing with someone else.

Oliver felt a sharp pang of conscious jealousy runs through him, something he immediately felt ashamed for. She really looked like she was having a good time…there was no need for him to be jealous. Besides, his lack of dancing at the party only added to his drinking time.

Not that kind of drinking, Oliver mused with a half smile as his cider, thinking about Felicity only lead to him feeling more and more depressed.

When he heard her laugh heartily at something her dance partner said, Oliver's gut clenched. Who was this moron to make her laugh? Only he,, had a right to hear Felicity's laughter…or maybe that was a bit too possessive, he added as an afterthought. After all, she wasn't his girlfriend, his wife, his lover…she was only his friend and a very dear friend. His best friend, the one person he trusted with his life. He had to smile at that, because he wasn't the trusting type , when it came up to women .

But Felicity , above all people, was trustworthy, and heartbreakingly honest.

He sipped his small glass of sparkling cider warily, watching as Felicity was spun, dipped, caressed…he found himself muttering threats, most of them resembling "get your paws off of her you scumbag…"

When the song became one of slow beat and rhythm , Oliver saw that Felicity and her dance partner reached for each other and began to turn. He felt numb with envy…he wanted so badly to feel her body against his, so tiny yet so strong…

He glanced up and saw that she was watching him, her eyes concerned. He felt instantly guilty at having ruined her perfect time. Standing up, he smiled at her and turned to leave the room.

He polished off the last of his sparkling cider as he approached the doorway leading to the outside. It was a chilly night, and he knew that his mere white button up shirt and slacks would do him little good. He found that after seeing that look in Felicity's eyes, he didn't care if he caught pneumonia .

                                       ***

" Oliver !" a voice called from behind. He stopped dead in his tracks and closed his eyes warily. He should have known that she'd follow him.

Turning around, he found himself just inches from Felicity , Her breath was sending steamy clouds into the night sky.

He had to admit that she looked gorgeous, even though he thought she was beautiful even when she was under the weather and unkempt. Her lips were painted a soft pink which caught his attention. It figures that her lips would be what she would highlight on her face. He'd always wondered what it would be like to kiss her.

"Are you okay? You haven't looked this down since that time the soda machine ate your quarters." She commented, her expression grave.

Oliver felt a smile tugging at his lips. "I found that there was no way to reason with the stupid machine, so I kicked it."

Felicity laughed vibrantly, sighing afterwards. "Honestly though, what's wrong?"

Oliver stared down at his feet, searching for the right thing to say. He had a feeling that the truth at this moment in time might not be the best way out.

"I've just had a lot on my mind lately, I guess."

"Really? Because I could have sworn you were staring Arrows into Ray's back as we were dancing"

The truth of the statement had him grinning. He should have known better than to try and fool her  
"Okay, so maybe I was a little jealous…"

"A little? Oliver what's going on , I really want us to have a good tim.."

The guilt rose up in his throat again. "I'm sorry…I've ruined your evening…"

Felicity's laugh caught him by surprise. "You haven't ruined anything, Oliver." She said honestly. " I'd hoped that you would ask me to dance."

When he didn't say anything, her smile faded, her expression serious.

The streetlamp was casting light down upon her face, shadowing under her eyes. Impulsively, he reached out and tilted her chin up with his hand. Her mouth parted in surprise and her eyes widened slightly. How could anyone look so beautiful?

Oliver felt himself leaning towards her, almost naturally, as if it was meant to be this way. She leaned into him, closing the gap between their bodies. She exhaled and gasped the moment before their lips meet

Their lips moved against each other roughly for a few seconds before he gentled his approach. He wanted her to enjoy it. He wanted to prove to her that the one that was best for her had been right in front of her the whole time.

Their lips became soft as they kissed, slowly and softly for a few minutes. Felicity was the one that deepened the kiss, though. He was driving her wild with his hand in her hair, his other hand around her waist. he was lightly touching her back. She sighed, her mouth opened and she ran her tongue along Oliver’s bottom lip. He moaned deep in his throat and his tongue slid into her mouth, gently exploring hers.

His mind was racing, his heart pounding. He couldn't believe his own courage, his own confidence…but this was Felicity, and it felt so right.

He melted into her, delving deeper into her mouth and taking his fill. She was sweet, but only slightly so. Something about her taste had him puzzled ; he found that all he could think about was finding the secret ingredient to her being.

Felicity's mind was jumbled. She couldn't imagine anything more beautiful than what she was experiencing, and only regretted that it hadn't happened sooner. Her partner was someone she trusted with her life and her heart, and what she felt for him knew no bounds.

She wound her arms around his neck, pulling him closer towards her and deepening the kiss. His own arms curled around her petite frame, bundling her into him, feeling her warmth against his chest.

" Oliver…" she whispered, pulling away from him. "What does…" Her lips were slightly swollen from the kiss, and her fingers reached up to trace over them. What she felt on them was heat, pure heat.

"What does this all mean?" he finished, a sheepish smile forming on his mouth. "I think it means that my feelings for you are finally justifiable.... "

" Oliver .... I .. .. "

And then he's kissing her again , crushes his lips to hers, hungry, needy, swallows her surprised moan and every after that with his mouth. Oliver slides his hands into her hair, nips at her bottom lip and groans low as she parts her lips and curls her tongue around his. Her body arches into his, desire flaring hot inside her as he presses his hips to hers in response .

" I have to .... I should , I should go " Felicity muttered against his lips then turned away from him as fast as her tiny feet allowed her to .....

She ran. She ran from the kiss, from the memories, from the thoughts, from the feelings, but mostly from herself ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think .... tell me ? Kudos and comments plz 
> 
> Next chapter is " Olicity " ....... See ya


	12. Olicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys .... It's been a while I know not just for this fic but all my works ... It's been busy days now I'm back I will update soon 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter 
> 
> Thank you for everything ....
> 
> Enjoy reading

The weekend passed painfully slowly. Oliver found that he had far too much time to think and all too often found his thoughts wandering to the woman across the hallway.

He eventually figured out a reasonable explanation for the emotions that she brought out in him. The most obvious thing would be that she was the closest person to him, literally. He had not that much real friends , and certainly no female ones. It was merely logical that he would react like this to an attractive woman. It was a basic human function.

The second thing he had decided that he needs to talk to her as soon as possible .

~~~~~~

He couldn't sleep. His eyes went to the clock for what felt like the millionth time. Oliver groaned and closed his eyes, willing sleep to come. It didn't.

And then he heard his name, whispered oh-so softly. He lifted his head from the pillow and saw a slender figure in his doorway. His brow twitched into a puzzled frown.

" Felicity ?"

Slowly, so slowly, she insuwards him until she was sat on the edge of the bed. Oliver sat up and met her eyes, not allowing himself to believe that this was true. Half of her face was cast in darkness, an intensity in her eyes that he had never seen before. Suddenly one her hands lifted to press against his cheek and he smelled that sweet scent that she always wore, could feel the softness of her fingers on his skin.

" Felicity ! …" he murmured, his eyes slipping closed in spite of himself.

"Shh…" her voice smothered him. "Don't say a word."

And she kissed him, completely sure of her actions. Oliver didn't know what to do; he was frozen to the spot. And suddenly all of his knowledge and experience rushed back, only to be completely flooded by an urgent instinct. He pulled her down, sliding down onto the bed, his mouth pressing hard against hers, desperate, pleading, longing. He could feel her slim body against his, her arms around him, her legs entwined with his.

" Felicity -"

"Don't speak." She pleaded. "Don't speak, Oliver."

His hand ran over as much of her as he could reach, trying to commit her to memory, longing to know all of her and wanting to know it now. Her hands ran through his hair and suddenly she broke the kiss to stare down into his face, her own face framed with wild curls, her eyes shinning and mouth flushed with their frantic kisses.

Her fingers brushed against his cheek. Oliver didn't move as she slid her fingers down and smiled  
But Oliver never heard those words that he longed to hear.

All he heard was the incessant beeping of the alarm clock. His eyes snapped open and he looked in confusion at the bedroom ceiling.

And then he swore profusely.

~~~~~~

Felicity set her alarm clock half an hour early the next morning. She was out of the building before Oliver had even emerged from his apartment.

This is how you deal with things – you just avoid them. You run away. A little voice in the back of her mind hissed at her as she made her way to the café. She was tempted to bash her head into a lamppost in order to remove the voice. Instead she chose to drown it out with caffeine.

" Hi Felicity ." Carly called as she entered the office. They still had a few minutes before work 'officially' started, so Carly was at the coffee machine, gossiping with other employee.

"How's it going? " Carly asked, drinking coffee and yawning,

"Not bad." Felicity said, slipping coins into the machine and selecting a drink. "I need to start getting more sleep though; I'm becoming completely dependant on caffeine."

"Is Ray keeping you up?" Carly winked. Felicity gave her an irritated look.

"No. He's not. And I would really prefer not to discuss it."

Isabel came into the office, clad in a stylish black skirt, white blouse, and to-die-for boots. She joined them at once and cast a disgusted look at Felicity's fresh coffee.

"You're actually going to drink that swill?"

"Apparently so." Felicity replied flatly. Isabel pulled a face at the very thought and turned to Carly But She was still preoccupied with Felicity's love life.

"Is everything OK with you and Ray ? I mean, I thought you were getting on really well." She said. Felicity sighed heavily.

"We are. We just haven't .... I don't want to talk right now "

Isabel looked at Felicity "You're seeing someone?"

"Yes."

"Oh. I just thought that there was something going on with you and Oliver , thank goodness ." Isabel said, tossing her hair idly over one shoulder.

"What ? Of course not!" Carly replied

"But I heard her talking with him that night." Isabel said, with an innocent look on her face. Felicity looked at her and said dryly,

"What you mean is that you were eavesdropping and jumped to conclusions. Oliver and I are friends; and what happened or might have none of your god damn business ."

"I saw what I saw. Just don't get to use to the idea of it ." She walked away and Felicity was tempted to throw her coffee at the back of her head. Carly grinned at her.

"Breathe, She's only doing it to rile you up."

"Yes, but its working and it shouldn't be. Oh, I haven't got the energy or inclination to do anything. I'm just going to get to work." Felicity said, draining her coffee and dropping the Styrofoam cup into the bin.

* * *

 

Felicity rubbed her tired eyes. She had half an hour before she had to meet Ray . She supposed that she should go, although the idea seemed thoroughly unappealing now.

She just wanted to go home, curl into a foetus position and sleep for days, turn the whole ordeal into some fuzzy dream and go back to what she had had before.

But… what exactly was that? What had she had?

A boyfriend. A job she adored and worked hard at. A neighbour who was one of the best friends she had come across, one of the only people she had ever related to properly.

And now – a boyfriend whom she didn't love and never could.. A neighbour whom she could never see again without feeling…

Feeling what?

There were so many questions. And Felicity had none of the answers.

"You're still here?"

She looked up and saw Carly peering through the office door. She smiled weakly.

"Looks like it. I was just about to go though. Why are you here so late?"

"My home computer is dead and I needed to get some work finished." She looked at her. "What's with the long face, Lizz ?"

"Just my world falling apart." Felicity said dryly.

"Oh, is that all?" Carly plonked herself down into the chair opposite Felicity' desk and said, "C'mon. Tell Carly all about it."

"I can't."

"Tell her some of it using cunning pseudonyms ." Carly suggested. Felicity smiled and shook her head.

"Where do I start?"

"I believe the beginning is traditional." Carly said helpfully.

And so, never using Oliver's name, Felicity related the story to her friend, who listened with concentration.

"So what did you do when he kissed you?" She asked as Felicity paused to collect herself.

"I ran out. Well, I tried. But he grabbed my arm. And then I just ran out." Felicity said slowly. Carly whistled.

"You've got serious problems."

"Tell me about it." Felicity sighed

Carly considered her for a moment. " Felicity?"

"Yes?"

"…You've got to let go." She said softly. "This is about Oliver and Ray ."

"I never said-"

"Oh, please. You're not exactly a mastermind; your ingenious code wasn't hard to crack." Carly scoffed. Felicity sighed and she continued.

". You've got to let go."

"Let go?" Felicity frowned

"You're so scared by what happened that you're afraid to even giving someone else a chance." Carly pointed out. "Face it,. You've got two gorgeous guys falling over themselves to be with you and you're refusing to get into anything because of the slight possibility that you might get hurt. I hate to break it to you but it's too late – you're already into something. Two something."

"It's so easy for you to sit there and say that!" Felicity said angrily. "You never went through what I did!"

"No, but I was there the whole time, wasn't I?" Carly demanded. "I was always there; I was with you the whole time. I know what you went through, because I saw it. And maybe that's why I can speak so easily about this. Outsiders perspective or whatever."

Felicity stared at her and then put her head in her arms. " Carly…"

"Make a decision, Felicity. I can only deal out advice. I can't tell you what to do." Carly said, getting to her feet. Felicity looked up at her.

"What would you do?" She asked suddenly. "If you were in my position?"

"I'd clean myself up, go and see whichever of the guys I wasn't going to be with, tell him it's over and then go to the other one and get it all out. Men aren't psychic, . You've got to let them know." She glanced at her watch. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Felicity watched her go and then contemplated her advice. " Let it go… "

Oliver had made the first move. He had given her a chance to decide one way or the other. And now it was her turn to be brave, to try and release the chains of her past. Perhaps she had burnt her bridges with Oliver and destroyed their valuable friendship.

She still had time to save Ray from more hurt than was necessary.

* * *

 

Since she was running late, Felicity called Ray to tell him to meet her in the restaurant . He was sat at a table in the corner when she arrived. She didn't buy a drink but crossed straight to him. He smiled at her, holding the menu in his hands.

"Hey. How was work?"

Felicity didn't know what to say. She sat down and looked across the table at him. His smile faded.

"Everything OK?" Ray asked worryingly

"…No." She said quietly. "I… Ray, I need to talk to you."

His expression became resigned. " Felicity-"

"Ray, I can't do this. I… I've been leading you on for so long now and it isn't fair." She said, forcing the words out. He tried to interrupt but she held up a hand. "I've been so terrible to you. You've given me everything and I've given you nothing. I was only holding on to you "

"This is because of Oliver, isn't it?"

His words felt like a blow to her skull. Her mouth opened but no words came out. He was looking at her a depressed look on his face.

"Isn't it?" He asked more determined this time

"Ray… there is nothing going on between me and Oliver." Felicity said.

"But he wants there to be."

"How did…?"

"Come off it, Felicity, it was obvious!" Ray said, growing angry but keeping his voice low. "I saw the way he was looking at you .The way you're always spending time together, you said yourself that you have so much in common with him… I'm not a complete idiot."

Felicity took a deep breath. How was it possible that Ray had seen this coming and she hadn't? She licked her dry lips.

"I'm… he…" She stopped and tried to start again but Ray interrupted her.

"What happened that night?"

" the party night?"

"Yes." He watched her closely. Felicity swallowed hard.

"He… he told me that he cared for me."

"And?"

"I left.  I walked out and… and then I ran into you."

They sat in silence. Felicity finally understood the full meaning of wanting the ground to swallow her up. She just wanted to crawl into a corner and die, anything to get away from these awful feelings. Ray was staring at the table, his brow furrowed in deep thought. Felicity wondered if she should speak. But what could she possibly say to improve the situation?

"I didn't mean to hurt you." She said, sounding like a child. Ray looked up and then said quietly,

"I'm going to ask you something. And I want you to think about it and answer honestly. Can you do that?" She nodded and he took a breath. "Do you have feelings for Oliver ?"

Felicity made to protest but the look in Ray's eyes made her fall silent. She closed her eyes tightly, thinking desperately. He watched her closely. After a moment , she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I care about you ."

"I didn't ask that." Ray said shortly. Felicity swallowed hard.

"…I don't know. I do care about him, I know that much."

She was silent for a moment.

"But… but I don't want to… to be without him in my life." She whispered. "He… he's too…"

"Special." Ray finished the sentence. She felt tears pricking at her eyes.

"You're a coward, Felicity." Ray said coldly.

She looked at him in surprise. He had his arms folded across his chest.

"You couldn't be alone so you stayed with me. I'll forgive you for that. But you're so damn wrapped up in being afraid that you're using it as a security blanket. Why the hell won't you let yourself be happy? " He said viciously.

Felicity stared, shocked at his change in attitude. He shook his head in despair.

"I do love you. I admit that. But you refuse to admit anything at all."

" Ray-"

"I think it'd be best if we steered clear of each other for a while." He cut in. "It'll be easier that way."

"I'm so sorry." Felicity whispered, the tears now threatening to fall. Ray swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Yeah… me too." He stood, picked up his coat and looked down at her, frowning. "Don't be afraid to be happy, Goodbye Felicity ."

He walked out. And he didn't look back.

Felicity stared at the closed door for a moment before standing and walking out, with one destination in mind.

* * *

 

The elevator rose slowly. Felicity watched in dread and anticipation as the numbers flashed past, coming to a stop on the four. She stepped out into the corridor and walked down towards the two doors.

She went to her own apartment first, putting her coat and bag away and taking a quick glance in the mirror. Oh, why the hell did it mattered what she looked like? Felicity glared at her reflection and then pulled open her door. She moved forward and lifted her fist to knock on the door to 4C. The sound was hollow, yet full of possibilities.

Felicity dug her nails into her palms, terrified and desperate. There was no reply. She knocked again and then ventured a call.

" Oliver? Are… are you there?" She said in as loud a voice as she could muster through her nervousness. She knocked again.

And then she heard the door handle being turned. Her heart seemed to be jumping from her feet to her mouth in agonising motions. Felicity took a steadying breath to face the man within.

 

Oliver looked over and stopped in his tracks. Felicity stared straight at him, the air being sucked from her lungs, leaving her head spinning and her chest pained. Oliver moved towards the door and Felicity took another step . There was an expression in his eyes that Felicity could not recall having seen there before, even though she couldn't name it.

"What do you want Felicity ? " He asked little bit angrily , well he's angry , she can handle it after all she's the one who avoided him .

" Can we talk . ? " Felicity asked hopefully ..

~~~~~~~

They sat, with coffee , in Oliver's living room and he was silent for a few moments as he collected his thoughts. Felicity waited, sat in a comfortable chair and patient for him to begin. This would not be easy for either of them.

"I have two questions for you." She said eventually. Oliver seemed almost grateful to her for giving him a starting point.

"Ask them."

"Why Now ,?" Felicity asked, looking him straight in the eye.

Oliver felt his heart sink. Why that, of all things? But they had both promised to tell the truth and he was nothing if not a man of his word.

"Because I can't take it anymore , I've been having feelings for you since long time ." He said.

"..Oh. ! But I had no idea . You never "

". I knew that I was to blame and I hated the fact. It felt that it would be so much easier to blame you. But it's not your fault .You saw me. All of me. and I didn't want to hurt you . I dreamt of this and … it reminded me of what I had lost."

" you could have say something along time ago why don't you ? "

" What.., is that the other question?" Felicity nodded

Two excellent questions. Both ones that Oliver was reluctant to answer. Felicity was watching him patiently, her hands wrapped around her mug.

" The reason I pushed you away that I didn't want to hurt you like I hurt her .. She was." Felicity's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak. But no words came out. Oliver sighed heavily.

" her name was Sara Lance , and she died two years ago because of me "

"Oh my God…" Felicity gasped

Oliver settled back in his chair, feeling far more vulnerable than he ever had before as he admitted the next part.

" It was dark night and both of us were drunk , I knew she was drunk enough but I let her drive anyway and the next thing I remembered waking up in the hospital three days after and she was gone ." He said quietly. Felicity put a hand over her mouth.

"She was the sort of person who could do anything she wanted. Everything she tried, she succeeded at. Even if she wasn't very good at something, she was always satisfied that she'd at least tried it. She was willful and… and headstrong. And I took her life " He swallowed hard.

He met her eyes.

"I'm so sorry…" Felicity whispered, feeling tears pricking at her eyes. Oliver smiled wretchedly.

He stopped for a moment before continuing.

" Tommy was , No actually He is in love with her sister Laurel , after Sara passed away . They couldn't stay in starling , so they moved ... see I destroyed my friend life too ."

Felicity didn't know what to say. So she didn't say anything. Oliver spoke again, after a few minutes of contemplation.

"I have many regrets. I think the greatest one of all is that I couldn't save her."

"You couldn't have., Oliver." Felicity pointed out.

"I could have tried."

She paused.

He sat, reflecting on what he had just told her. How strange, that it should come out so easily after so long of holding it back. Felicity had taken down his defences as though they hadn't even been there in the first place.

"She loved you. It doesn't matter what happened . No one to blame here . And I'm sorry I ran away from you , you know after you kissed me , it's just a lot to process " Felicity said. Oliver gave a tiny smile, no more than a minuscule movement of his lips.

She looked back at his hands and then lifted them to her face, holding them against her cheeks as still more tears slipped from her eyes. The wet warmth of them on his fingers almost broke him there and then. He fought inwardly to control himself.

After a moment, Felicity released his hands. She laughed feebly.

"Sorry, I… I got them all wet…"

"It's fine." Oliver said quietly. Felicity wiped her cheeks, a little embarrassed at herself.

"God, if this is what I'm like in your turn, what am I going to be like tomorrow?" She said. He didn't reply and she looked at him.

" Listen to me Oliver , what happened in the past is in the past , and I don't think the history will repeat itself , not for us " Oliver smiled at the word US "and if you want l would love to see where we could go with this " She gestured at them

" What !!? , so you and Ray are ... " she nodded , he smiled " I would love this , too "

She smiled after a moment of not to know what to do Felicity said "I think I'm going to go and… well, collapse in a heap."

"Understandable."

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Felicity asked smiling ...

"Good. I mean… yeah."

He accompanied her to the door and she stopped as he opened it.

" Don't go ... Stay with me .. tonight " Oliver said suddenly

She looked up, weary but uplifted too. "I'd like that." she said with a smile. He's come to like her smile,

Whatever senseless words were about to come out of his mouth turns into a surprised mmph as she captures his lips with her own. His nervous system is hit with a thousand-watt-voltage; his arms instinctively go about her slender waist . His lips moved against her lips tenderly, before his tongue darted out to lick her lower lip, she gasped and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. He would never have enough of her taste , her lips are very kissable lips , His tongue took dominance and she submitted. Her hands gripped his upper arms and a soft moan escaped her.This cannot be happening, he told himself. Probably some bad daturana root... Even if it isn't a dream, what could He possibly has done to deserve this?

Enough thinking. He pulls her close and kiss her again, harder this time.he let his own tongue tease her. Oliver licked, nipped and suckled her bottom lip and drew from her small mewls of pleasure until Felicity was practically putty in his hands. Every sound he got from her made him groan in turn and return to the kiss with a new ferocity. She gives just as good as she receives and her eyes fly open in surprise when he startles her by grabbing hold of her ass. She pulls away Oliver noticed somewhat dazedly that her cheeks, formerly deliciously pale, have definitely turned pink. and started to apologize. "I'm sorry; I-I got carried away-"

"It's fine." Oliver told her. "Really."

"You mean it?" she asked with an unusual pang of innocence in her voice.

"Really." He assured her.

She nodded eagerly. It was entirely worth forgoing another taste of her mouth just to see the look on her face.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." She looks almost horrified for a moment before He clarified . "I mean the standing up part. Let's go inside "

~~~~~~

All He can do is watching her as she slided gracefully around the bed, pulling the curtains to as she goes. "Did I mention you're beautiful?" Oliver asked.

"Perhaps." she said as she tugs the curtains closed and looms over him, her still-covered breasts so close to him , (No he's definitely not going there , focus on the lips Oliver) "Wouldn't hurt to say it again though."

"You're beautiful." Oliver told her when He takes her face in his hands and pulls her down to kiss him. "You're beautiful." He told her when he breaks the kiss and tries to tug her down onto the bed next to him. "You're beautiful." He told her when she grins and pulls away. She sat down on her side of the bed and began to take off her shoes. He can just about seeing her thighs appeared from the corner of his eyes and his hand creeps toward it. Felicity let out a squeal as Oliver gave her rear end a pinch, and made her to hit him with one of her heels. Oliver grabbed her by the wrist and throw the deadly weapon away, pulling her close. "Wait, wait!" she giggles desperately just as He's about to try and kiss her.

"Now what?" Felicity asked .

" Now I'm going to kiss you multiple times then We could sleep " He grinned

" What side do you like?" Felicity smiled

"You on your back." Oliver smirked

" Oliver ?" Felicity blushed heavily although it was only them in the room, "I meant what side of the bed."

This seemed to snap him out of his thoughts of Felicity and the bed beneath them, "Let's say together. On the count of three...

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three..."

"Right side!" They both shouted as if it was a contest and then giggled at the loudness of their voices.

"Wow...We both like the right side." Felicity furrowed her brows, she never had this problem with any of her boyfriends who would always take the left side,. She felt stupid that they had to choose sides of the bed.

"Well seeing as we both don't want to yield in this category I'll let you sleep on the right side," Oliver spoke after a minute of silence and stares.

"Thanks," Felicity smiled.

"You're welcome."

She rose from the side of the bed and walked over to him, hugging herself to him .

She reached for one of his arms and pulled him along with her. "C'mon, it will be cozy "

He snorted. "The way you are insisting, it appears I have a choice between 'cozy' or else. Very well, then."

A moment later, they were both stretched out on the bed, facing each other. Oliver smirked. "And now, oh Master of Relaxation?"

Felicity scooted closer, her arms reaching up to encircle his neck, her face pressed into his chest. "How about this?"

They were wearing Oliver's old shirts . This was much nicer – the fabric was soft and smelled ever-so-slightly of mothballs, the scent was faint enough that she could smell himunderneath, a little bit of sandalwood scent from his shower gel, a hint of shaving foam, but otherwise just him.

Oliver's hand began to card gently through her ponytail. "Are you sniffing me?"

His question sounded more than a little amused, and Felicity giggled, but did not move her face away from his chest. "Maybe? It's not my fault you smell good."

She could almost hear the raised eyebrow when he asked back, "How so?"

"Um, it's kind of hard to explain… you just smell like you, I guess. Sort of… warm and comforting."

He chuckled under his breath as he pulled her closer to himself. "You are probably the only person who would consider my presence comforting."

That got her to move her head back to look at him. "Well, most other people doesn't know you as well as I do, so they don't know what they're missing out. Too bad for them!"

Oliver leaned in for a quick kiss. "Again, that's your perspective… although I don't suppose it is within my best interests to change your mind in that regard."

Now, Felicity grinned at him. "You already tried that, and it didn't work."

Felicity turned into Oliver's arms until her back was pressed against his chest, and let out a content sigh.

"This is really comfy… all we'd need now for everything to be perfect would be a pet to cuddle, something cute and fluffy, like a cat or a dog."

He chuckled lowly next to her ear. "I'm afraid I can't be of service in that regard, although…"

their legs twinned with each other . Felicity lifts her right arms to loosely curl around Oliver’s pajamas . He can feel Felicity’s heart beating beneath his palm and Oliver feels his own heart rhythm slows down to match it. The only sound in the room is their breathing ., after minutes Oliver realises that Felicity has fallen asleep while lying half on top of him. A fond smile makes its way to his face 

He unfortunately has to stretch up to turn the lamp off but Felicity thankfully does not wake up . She just shifts slightly but does not change position.

Even in the dark, Oliver can’t help but to bring his left hand up to brush his thumb across Felicity’s cheek. Love blooms in his chest once again, as well as gratitude, as he thinks about how lucky he is to have her on his bed and in his arms.

He presses a tender kiss on top of Felicity’s head and closes his eyes himself. Oliver lets his body sinks furthered down on the mattress before joining Felicity in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave me Kudos and comments B-) 
> 
> Next rating changes ... Love everywhere till then ...  
> See ya ....


	13. Body and Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys . Oh my God I love each one of you , you're amazing Thank you , Thank you for everything ...
> 
> I hope you like this chapter , the rating is changed , you've been warranted ;) ...
> 
> Enjoy reading .

In the morning , Oliver woke up a few minutes earlier than Felicity. His hair flying up in different directions and the evidence of sleep still having a firm grip on him as he tried to rub it out of his eyes. He groggily looks over to the sleeping form beside him and smiles to himself. Her long blonde hair splayed out all over the king sized bed . Her slim petite form curled up into a ball beside him, her slender hands gripping his waist.

He loved the way her chest rose and fell with each breath she took. He loved how delicate and doll like she looked, and he admired how long and soft her eyelashes looked up close. Being careful as not to wake her up, he gently took her arms off of his waist and walked over to the bathroom connecting with the bedroom. The warm blast of water washing over him is enough to jolt him out of his sleepy stupor and get him ready to take whatever the day throws at him. He comes out smelling like himself 'Felicity's words' . Just as he's drying himself off and fixing his hair, walks Felicity, her hair disheveled and tangled. But she doesn’t care. All she cares about is the handsome man in front of her.

“Morning sleepyhead~” she says as she stands on her toes to give him a morning kiss.

He returns her kiss , gentle , sweet and full of potential kiss " Morning beautiful , the shower is yours , I will make us breakfast , how's that sounds"

" Sounds perfect " Felicity grinned .

The smell of bacon and toast wafted through the kitchen as Oliver continued to put the finishing touches on both their meals. Felicity came in some time later, her hair tied into a loose bun. They both sit down and make small talks as they eat. They both talk about the news, and what's been going on at work. After they are done, they both clean up and do the dishes together. It's the little moments like this that make them cherished every single moment they have together before their day officially begins.

Once they finish the last of the dishes, Felicity kisses him farewell before going off on their own way. .

* * *

They had been sneaking time off together for a while, kissing and snuggling, and getting a lot of touching in, but never for any significant period of time, But finally, Oliver had managed to arrange things so they could get at least one night, or rather, part of one night, alone together.

A couple of days later.Felicity sat nervously in Jones's office with him and Tommy. Jones went over her self-evaluation with her and once that was finished, he looked to her

"I've asked you to join us since you two have been working together and he'll have a better idea of how you're doing." He smiled at her. "Over to you."

Felicity smiled at Tommy .

"Stop panicking, OK? You've got nothing to worry about. Your work has been very impressive for someone of your experience in the business. You're surpassing the standards and targets that were set for you when you started here and you're branching into other areas as well. Carly said that you were really enjoying your work."

"I am." She nodded.

"We got a request from Chris Noel. He's finished his latest company and he wants us to do his computer programs again. I'm putting you in charge of a team. Josh and Alex from graphics are on it, you already know them. And there are a couple of people from other departments as well. You know how it all works and now's your time to try it out for yourself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I've already informed the team, so all you need to do is get started. If there's any trouble, you know where to get help." He smiled " Now I will leave you with Richard here. He will give you all the details "

After Tommy left . Jones continued " I was trying to decide who to give her workload to. It's a toss-up at the moment."

"Between who?" Felicity said, leaning forward in interest.

He cleared his throat. "Well, one, obviously, is Jammes…"

"And?"

"And… Isabel "

"What?" Felicity hissed. He huffed.

"I know you don't get on, Felicity, but-"

"She doesn't know what she's doing! She's not produced a single piece of work since she's been here! How can you be considering her for a position of that importance? Carly has an enormous workload; she'd never be able to cope!"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. We've had a request from her father that Isabel is made into a more… permanent member of the company. A sort of envoys of Merlyin Tech, someone to update Mr Merlyin on the proceedings here and how effectively the technology is being used."

" Mr.Jones , you can't be serious!" Felicity said angrily. "You can't give her that much power over the company! She gives the word and the whole of thing could go under!"

"Which is exactly why we must comply with Mr Merlyin instructions." He said. "She will not be given free reign but she will have a lot of… access."

Felicity just looked at him in disgust. "Surely we are making enough money for the company to become self-reliant?"

"Enough that we don't need a backer but not enough to give us the equipment updates that we need. Without up-to-date equipment, we would soon become ineffectual in comparison to other companies. With their backing, we can continue to grow and hire more staff, as well as produce the same standard." Jones pointed out in an assuring voice. " Isabel won't be able to make any large decisions without first consulting me and she won't interfere with your work. If anything, she is an employee of the company."

Felicity did not look convinced. She exhaled irritably. "Fine . Let her do Daddy's dirty work, but don't let her into our business."

"I can't make that promise, Felicity." Jones said and Felicity knew very well that he couldn't. But she thought she'd ask anyway. She stood up.

"I'd better get back to work."

" Felicity, this information isn't exactly public yet. I don't suppose I need to tell you to keep it to yourself. " He said dryly , Felicity smiled weakly "Got it "

* * *

 

The lift closed and Felicity moved towards her apartment. Oliver's door was open and she glanced inside. The radio was on but he wasn't in the living room. She went to her own apartment, took off her coat and put her bag down before going to find him. He was in the bedroom, pacing back and forward, Felicity tapped lightly on the open door to let him know she was there. He turned and smiled.

"There you are."

"Sorry, I went for a coffee with the girls. We got some truly terrible news at work today."

"Oh?" He said, putting the music away.

"Isabel being made permanent. And powerful." Felicity said glumly. Oliver looked up in disbelief.

"What? How?"

They went into the kitchen and Felicity explained the whole situation whilst Oliver made a tea .

"It's not been announced yet, but it won't be good news for anyone. But we can't refuse without putting the company in jeopardy."

"Couldn't you find a different backer?" Oliver suggested.

" Her father provides our equipment cheaply. If we got another backer, it'd be more expensive for them because we'd have to start paying full prices and that's a hell of a lot of money." Felicity sighed. "We'll just have to put up with it " She shook her head.

"Anyway, what about you? How was your day?"

"Very productive. I couldn't stop thinking about you ." He grinned and Felicity laughed quietly and slipped off of her stool to hug him.

"I knew I could count on you to distract me from a bad day."

"I knew I was here for a reason." He said dryly.

Not letting her to reply, he closed the gap between them. He kissed her, slowly placing his right hand on her cheek and the other under her chin. He was nibbling on her bottom lip begging for entrance and for responding the kiss. she slowly kissed him back. Encouraging him more, he placed his right hand on the back of her head and pulled her to him. He bit her bottom lip hard, she gasped letting his tongue enter her mouth, meeting with her own. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him just as hard. They earned moans from each other, not wanting this moment to end. But they need air. They slowly pulled apart, looking through each others eyes and smiled .

" What about we go somewhere for dinner?" He said "Perhaps a restaurant?"

"That sounds nice. Any particular occasion?" She said, slipping her hand into his .

"Does there have to be a reason?"

"Not at all." She smiled.

" but we could go on a date , if you want to " He asked hesitating

Felicity's eyes widened in surprise" Oh , We could do that .. Okay "

" Okay ..... It's a date " Their faces were inches from each other, each one could feel each other’s breath. It was wonderful. Leaning in closer, they shared the smallest of kisses. Even that was electrifying. As they withdrew, Oliver sighed warmly as a smile returned to his face. “Damn you, Felicity. You are just too cute to resist ,” he thought

~~~~~

She was a little surprised how much she was looking forward to this date. The anticipation created a delicious feeling of butterflies in her stomach. She mentally shook herself. "Calm down – it's not as if you've never dated."

She heard the doorbell chime and glanced at the clock...7 PM...right on time. Taking a breath, she tried to calm her racing heart. She couldn't believe how nervous she felt. "What is going on with me...it's Oliver !" Her mirror told her she looked fine – thank goodness Carly insisted on her to buy this little red dress . It hugged her curves, the glittery shoulder straps enticing with their sparkle. She had curled her hair and the strappy sandals on her feet completed the look.

Oliver's eyes widened when the door opened. Felicity was always beautiful to him, but tonight, standing right in front of him, he saw an absolute vision, so lovely that she took his breath away. Not trusting himself to speak, he handed her the flowers he brought , while taking her other hand he slowly twirled her in a circle. Finally his vocal cords loosened and he whispered... "Felicity, I didn't think you could surprise me but here you are...more amazing than I could ever imagine and I can imagine a lot." He brought her hand to his lips and brushed a gentle kiss against her knuckles.

Felicity blushed at his words. She thought blushing had been left behind when cynicism had colored her opinion of the opposite sex. This Oliver Queen was definitely different and she couldn't wait to find out more. "Thank you for the compliment. You don't look too shabby either." She took in his elegant suit, thinking this look was definitely both sexy and sophisticated. "And thank you for the flowers. You didn't have to bring me anything."

"I have to ." He smiled at her with a little smirk. "Tomorrow, you'll be reminded of this date and what a good time you had."

Felicity couldn't help but laugh out loud as she placed the flowers on a side table beside the door. "What if I don't have a good time?"

Oliver reached for her hand as she closed the door to her home. "If you don't, then .... , but you will. Trust me."

As they walked along the sidewalk to his car, Felicity leaned against the warmth of Oliver's body, surprised at how right that felt. He squeezed her hand gently as he opened the car door for her, making sure she was safely inside. Already she missed the warmth of him beside her but there was another warmth growing in her, growing in leaps and bounds. Whatever happened she knew this date would be special.

Another surprise awaited for her when they arrived at their destination... Moonlight ... one of the premier restaurants in the city. From the parking attendant to the host to the wait staff, everyone was friendly.

* * *

 

Oliver took the last sip of his wine as he watched Felicity eating the last bite of dessert. her eyes looked amazing, her hair was beautiful. She had the cutest dimples, her look...so innocent. He got butterflies in his stomach, suddenly running out of things to say. He felt sweat appearing on his forehead, his heart about to explode. His cheeks flushed, he was burning up. He suddenly had the urge to lean over and kiss her on her soft pink lips. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach going crazy, and he decided that this was the perfect time. He took a deep breath as he moved the dishes to the side and then held his hand out in Felicity’s direction. “Felicity, give me your hand.”

Felicity looked at him in curiosity, but didn’t hesitate to slide her hand into Oliver’s. Oliver rubbed his thumb over Felicity’s knuckles and looked up into her eyes, taking one more deep breath before he started talking.

" God Felicity , where do I begin .You are the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen, and I couldn’t wait to get to know you better.But I got so into the habit of being your friend that I didn’t notice when things changed and I wanted more. And I wouldn’t let myself want more. And I was so stupid, but I thank God you never gave up and you gave me a chance. I can't imagine my life without you ” Oliver stopped his rambling, knowing he had gotten off on a tangent, and chanced a look up at Felicity as he paused for a breath.

Felicity was looking at him with tears in her eyes and Oliver quickly looked back down at their clasped hands then at her eyes " you smoked me Felicity Smoak and I'm in love with you , I love you body and soul "

Felicity let out a sob as she threw herself at Oliver, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his neck.

“ Ohh Oliver I love you too , so much …” she gave up and just held on tight, feeling one of his arms tight around her waist as his free hand rubbed circles on her back. Felicity composed herself after a moment and pulled back, sitting on Oliver’s lap and keeping her arms looped loosely around his shoulders. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Felicity’s softly then pulled back to lean their foreheads together.

walking side by side companionably. Without even realizing what happened, Felicity realized they were no longer holding hands. Oliver's arm had slipped around her shoulders, holding her close, running his fingers along her arm from time to time. She shivered and when he asked if she was cold, she shook her head and snaked her arm around his waist. "This has been the perfect date"... she thought to herself.

All too soon, they were standing at her door, arms around each other loosely. "You were right." She commented with a sigh. "I had a good time tonight."

"So did I. How could I not with you as my date." He lowered his head and captured her lips in a gentle kiss that explored her mouth tentatively as if asking permission. Reluctant to end the kiss, he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss when he felt her response . Felicity had never been kissed like this – the tenderness & gentle possession was so unexpected and felt so right with Oliver .

Breathless, she murmured against his neck when they finally parted. "Do you want to come in?"

Oliver was running his hands up and down her back, creating shivers and a deep craving in both of them. "Yeah, I do but I won't, not tonight."

Leaning away a bit to look in his eyes, she smiled in understanding. She laid her hand against the side of face, not in the least surprised when he pressed a soft kiss against her palm. Then, as if he couldn't help himself, he buried his hands in her curls and pulled her in for another kiss, this one a bit shorter but nonetheless filled with passion and need.

They pulled panting " I should go " Oliver walked towards the elevator

" Where are you going ? " Felicity giggled .

" I can't stay here tonight , I don't think I will be able to control myself " Oliver said as the door closed .

* * *

 

Felicity tried to fight the inner voice inside her head but it's too late , she hurried to the stairs hoping to catch him " screw waiting "

Once the door opened Felicity was there waiting for him and smiled seductively " I don't want you to go "  
Oliver took her by hand and they both stepped inside the elevator. They got in and they were the only ones inside.

Oliver seized the opportunity. He looked at Felicity with a fire in his eyes that reduced her heart to ashes. He pushed her up against the elevator wall and kissed her with so much passion, she nearly fainted.

Felicity was obviously taken by surprise, but she surrendered to the kiss. She caressed Oliver’s exquisite face as he explored her mouth with his expert tongue. Oliver pulled her closer to him and rested his hands on her hips. He pulled away from their passionate embrace as soon as he heard the ring from the elevator, indicating that they reached his floor. They got out of the elevator, but then stopped to gaze in each other eyes lovingly. Oliver kissed her on the cheek, which melted her heart. They walked down the hallway and found Oliver's apartment . He unlocked the door and they both went inside. They both knew it was going to be a very special night.

Once they were inside the room, Oliver grabbed Felicity by the waist and pushed her against the nearest wall, he kissed her forcefully as he did in the elevator. Felicity’s hands were exploring his back, while his hands were running through her golden hair.

She instinctively threaded her fingers through his hair as he harshly pressed his lips to hers. She bucked, pressing her chest to his, causing a growl from him. When he pulled back to start scattering kisses to her neck, she managed to get a question through her gasps. " Glad you changed mind?"

" You have no idea " , moving to her lips again. She lithely jumped, raising her legs to wrap around his waist. He hummed against her lips, pressing her harder against the wall and in the process grounding their hips together. They both groaned at the delicious friction.

He then started to kiss her again and he kissed his way down her jaw and stopped at her neck. Felicity moaned softly as he was gently nibbling on her neck. Oliver continued to undress her by sliding her dress off, leaving her skin tight black pants still on. He had only just realized what an amazing body she had. She had a slender, yet boldly curvaceous body with legs so long; they seemed to go on forever.

Next thing , she was laying on the bed as Oliver continued to strip her and She was almost completely naked, except for her pale pink bra and panties. He kissed her lips and made his way down to her neck again, causing her to moan louder. He unhooked her bra, releasing her full, beautiful breasts. He began to nurse her. He sucked on her left nipple, and then licked around it. Felicity moaned louder and louder, she just couldn’t control herself. Oliver moved on to her other breast, licking, then biting down on her nipple, while he fondled her other breast. His bites caused her to cry out violently. She was almost on the verge of release from Oliver’s special attention to her breasts, until he stopped and kissed his way down to her stomach. She was growing more excited by the second; she knew exactly where he was going to kiss her next.

Oliver continued to kiss south and reached her thighs. He licked the inside of both her milky white thighs, then lifted one of her legs and kissed along the length of it. Felicity was growing uneasy, she knew he was teasing her and it was working. Her excitement showed in the moistness of her underwear.

Oliver kissed his way back up her legs and towards her thighs, finally stopping at his final destination. He looked up and saw the look on Felicity’s beautiful face. She looked so relaxed; he knew what she was waiting for him to do. He devilishly smirked as he ripped her moist panties right off of her, taking her completely by surprise. “Oh, My God!” she yelled.

Felicity closed her eyes and began to moan loudly again, as she felt the movement of Oliver’s swift tongue swirling around her sensitive clitoris. He licked the same place up and down with his expert tongue and within seconds, She could feel the pressure building inside of her. Oliver moaned as he lapping up and down , her taste is amazing . She began to shake violently and her moans turned into loud cries that could surely be heard throughout the apartment. Then he sucked on her clit and the waves of pleasure crashed over her as she came with incredible force. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably and her cries became even louder. After what seemed to be the longest time, Felicity’s shaking finally subdued and her cries became soft moans again. She had never experienced such a powerful orgasm.

He pulls away from her and smiles at her appearance. Her skin is flushed, her hair is sticking to her skin, sweaty from their activities, and she's trying to catch her breath.

"You're beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself "

Oliver then kissed his way up her stomach and her breasts, briefly kissing them. He reached her face and caressed it. He kissed her gently, admiring how beautiful she looked post orgasm. The taste of herself on his lips really turned her on. Oliver was still completely dressed except for his shirt. He quickly stripped off his trousers. She could see the arousal showing through his pants and she was completely turned on again.

Oliver took off his shoes and socks . Finally he took off his underwear, revealing his impressive length.

Felicity’s eyes widened as she saw the man of her dreams completely naked in front of her. Oh my God! He’s going to kill me with that thing! Before she could think any further, Oliver kissed her in the forceful way she loved so much. He hovered over her and had the sexiest look on his face, one of complete lust. In one swift motion, he pushed his full length inside of her, making her shout and gyrate uncontrollably. He began to thrust slowly, then picked up his pace. He moved fasted and pumped harder. Felicity moved in the same motion to keep the rhythm going.

That familiar feeling ran through her body once again. She trembled underneath him as he continued to thrust into the hilt , each time he hit that spot inside her making her shuttered in pleasure and her vision fogged . “Oh Oliver !” She cried out in the throes of ecstasy. “Oh, yes!” 

Once her breathing got back to normal, Oliver moved next to her to lie down on the bed, as he did he pulled her on top of him.

Felicity lowered herself on to his erection, whimpering as he completely filled her with his massive length. She began to ride him slowly, but when she heard Oliver’s moans becoming louder, she rode him quicker and harder. Her own moans were getting louder, much louder. She looked down and saw the look of pleasure on his face, she moved closer and kissed his soft, full lips.

While Felicity was riding him, Oliver was admiring the way she looked. God, she’s so sexy. Her blonde hair whipped freely as she continued to gyrate her hips and her blue eyes sparkled like sapphires. She looked like the embodiment of lust. As she kept moving up and down, he pulled her in closer to fondling and kiss her soft, bouncing breasts. She was wet, tight and he can't control himself . Oliver came forcefully, moaning her name . Felicity began to shake violently again as she reached her climax, she came with tremendous force and screamed so loud,  When the pleasure finally subsided, she collapsed on top of Oliver.

They both got on opposites sides of the bed and under the satin covers. Felicity moved closer to Oliver and placed her head on his chest. He stroked her long blonde hair and kissed her forehead. They were both obviously exhausted and sexually overstimulated after spending countless hours ravaging each other bodies. It didn’t matter. It was the best night either of them has ever had. Felicity had fallen asleep as Oliver stroked her hair. He smiled at her, thinking about the gorgeous woman he had just courted. It was no denying how much he loved her and knowing how much she loved him back made his heart skip......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please more kudos and comments . it's really make my day .
> 
> Love you ..... See ya


	14. Motivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! I know, I know it's been more than month since I updated my stories . - so sorry.  
> I can give you a list of reasons but I'm not gonna the important thing is that I'm back and you can expect an update every week.. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter 
> 
> And as usual I'm so so thrilled by your support and love thank you 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Felicity was preparing snacks for her and Oliver's movie date, As Felicity was getting everything ready she couldn't help but think about how well things were going between her and Oliver, they had been dating for nearly a month and things couldn't have been greater between the two of them. Sure they were boyfriend and girlfriend, but that didn't change the fact that they were best friends above all else.

"So Felicity. what movie do you want to watch?" Oliver called over to her from the other room breaking Felicity from her revere.

"Oh! Whatever you want to watch Oliver," she said as put the finishing touches on the snacks.

"If you say so…" he said as he looked over the different movies to watch . As he looked through the different movies , one of the movies caught his eye, it was a horror movie, By seeing the movie He got a creepy grin on his face at all the ideas that popped into his head at the thought of watching this movie.

" Stephen king's IT." Oliver replied, as he stood up to prepare the DVP

Felicity's face fell at the answer, a shot of tension shooting up her spine. "A horror movie, and it's pennywise really?"

Oliver only nodded as he stuck the movie in the machine, and then walked backwards until he fell on the sofa.

"Can't we watch a romantic comedy? Or a thriller?" Felicity suggested.

"This is a thriller…and there is romance…" Oliver said.

"Oliver this is a horror movie. I'll give you the thriller part, but where does the romance come in?"

"Have you never seen it ?" Oliver asked stunned. "People get killed and there's couple in the movie I think "

"Very romantic…" Felicity sarcastically replied. "But for real…let's watch something else."

"Come on . you said I could pick, and I picked , I thought you like horror stories "

"I do " Felicity huffed

"So can I press play now?" He asked his eyes now focused on the TV. "What's the big deal anyways?"

"No big deal…" Felicity quickly answered. "Sure press play."

Barely thirty minutes into the movie, Felicity was sitting on Oliver's lap and burying her face into his chest. Oliver was barely paying attention to the movie, he was just enjoying having Felicity sit in his lap and squeeze him as hard as she could.

"Hey Felicity, if this movie is too scary for you we can watch something else," Oliver said even though he really liked watching this movie because he got to have Felicity in his lap, but he started to realize that the movie was actually pretty scary and he felt bad about making her watch it.

For a second, she really wanted to take Oliver up on his offer but then she realized she didn't want to seem scared, she was a brave after all! "No, it's fine , I like this movie," she said as she turned her face away from Oliver's chest to actually watch his movie.

 

But soon enough Felicity had turned around again and hardly looked up at all for the rest of the movie. Oliver soon got bored of it so he just decided to cuddle with Felicity and watch and think about how well their relationship was going.

And eventually He started to think about the day that him and Felicity got together and thinking about that always put a calm, content smile on his face. Just thinking about that he started to cuddle into Felicity more.

When she felt Oliver move around she looked up at him and saw his smile and she immediately started to blush because she knew that He only smiled that smile when he was with her. "Oliver?"

He laughed softly at Felicity's flushed expression and nuzzled his face into her hair. He was always content and calm just in her presence, "Yeah,?"

Felicity immediately felt how relaxed Oliver was and she didn't want to break him out of his peacefulness, so she spoke softly, "Is there something wrong?"

Oliver just softly shook his head, "No, I was just thinking how happy I am when I'm with you and how we first got together."

Felicity started to blush even more, and she reached up and softly reached up to kiss him. "I'm really happy when I'm with you, too."

Oliver just snuggled into her more and then both fell into comfortable silence, completely ignoring the horror movie going on five feet away from them.

Felicity had fallen asleep, even though at the beginning of the movie she was too afraid to even watch it .

Oliver realized that He should wake her up because she wouldn't want to sleep without putting on her pajamas. So he softly shook her awake, he thought that she couldn't have looked more adorable with the way that she was all groggy and rubbing her eyes open like a little kid, "Huh, Oliver ?"

Oliver just smiled at her, "The movie just ended and I knew you wouldn't want to sleep in those clothes, so I woke you up so you could change before you go to sleep."

She perked up a little bit at the mentioning of the movie ending, so she turned around so see that the movie had indeed ended and the credits were scrolling on the screen, "Oh, I'm sorry, I totally slept through date night," she said dejecting that she had completely slept through their time together.

He immediately realized what Felicity was doing, "What are you talking about Felicity?"

She perked up at the mention of her name.

"I had a great time tonight don't worry," he said with a little pat to her head. "As long as you're here Felicity that's all that matters."

Felicity just blushed at his comment, "Aww, thank you ." She said as she went to give him a hug, "Well I'm gonna go get changed then We could go to bed because I'm exhausted." She said with a peck to his lips.

After Felicity got dressed in her comfort pj's , she walked out of the bathroom teeth brushed and everything .

"Let's go to bed ... " Felicity said yawning

"No, Felicity let's go to my apartment then my bed " Oliver laughed

Felicity frowned " what , why . We could stay here , We barely slept in my bed "

" Felicity as much as I love to wake up in your bed surrounding by all your fluffy things and your beautiful essence , your bed is made for tiny persons " Oliver explained

"Not a problem , We could change positions , once I'm on top of you , then you on top of me , We will snuggle together , it will fit " Felicity smiled.

Oliver immediately chuckled and lifted her head up and kissed her with all the love he had for her. And when he pulled away he immediately pulled her into him "I love you.... but right now I'm getting a very different idea"

"Oh my God , I didn't mean it like that , Oliver you the only one who takes my talking as sex reference " Felicity giggled.

"No , I'm not " Oliver raised his eyebrows

"Yes , you do but I love you though and I .."But she was immediately cut of by a pair of lips that were pressed up against her. When they broke away Oliver said " C'mon , We will sleep in your bed , I'm looking forward to all the snuggle thing that you too fan of " .

The Nights were theirs. sweet , intimate gestures and lust coursing through their veins releasing itself in exaggerated motions and breathy moans.

Afterwards they would lay in the bed soft kisses and caresses playing out the rest of their passion. They would talk about the future, what their lives would be 

Every night that they could manage to be together they were just Oliver and Felicity , two people thoroughly in love. Reborn, made whole and strong again in that love.

* * *

 

Oliver stood in the window, waving as the car pulled away taking his family to their cabin for the Christmas holidays. He rubbed his arms against the chill that had seeped into his bones from the frosty coldness of the window pane as he watched the red taillights disappear around the corner as dusk settled over the mansion.

It suddenly struck him how eerily quiet it had become in the mansion now, the absolute stillness surrounding him almost unnerving.

Now, it was just him…and Felicity .

The thought curled the corners of his lips as mischief of his own began to take shape in the corners of his mind, misbehavior of another kind that included a certain female . This was going to be their first Christmas spent together as a real couple and he was bound and determined to make it memorable for the both of them.

Felicity had admitted to him that she didn’t have a lot of good memories of Christmas., Her mother always had to work on Christmas. Almost no one really wanted to be on the duty rota for that day, nor the day before or after, but they needed the money so her mother worked double and she's a Jewish so the traditions are ddifferent.

Oliver was going to change all of that no matter what it took. This was going to be one Christmas she would never forget and hopefully would be the first of many more together.

Turning, He found himself more than anxious to make his plans become a reality. he still couldn’t believe that they’d had the good fortune of having the entire mansion to themselves for the next four days , Well until they would go to his family cabin for the new year's Eve.

Felicity boots clicked lightly against the wooden floor as she quickly made her way to where she knew Oliver would be. Now that they were finally alone, she had every intention of taking advantage of all that the mansion had to offer .

They’d only officially been together for a month and she was anxious to make some special memories of just the two of them.

They have been sharing the same bed every night…the same shower…instead of sneaking back and forth between his apartment and hers. It was nice to have him near her all the time, his masculine scent permeating her room, the sheets and everywhere .

Just thinking about him was already heating her blood as she approached the TV room, the sounds of a baseball game pouring into the hall. Her body began to tingle with sweet anticipation, remembering everywhere his hands…his mouth had been last night.

She released a soft sigh as she entered the room to find Oliver sitting on the couch before the large screen TV,. “You know your mother is going to kill you if she found out that you’re putting your legs with your shoes on at her antique expensive table ,” Felicity told him as she made her way around to stand between him and the TV.

“No one’s here to tell ’,” Oliver confidently drawled, his eyes growing hungry as he started with her tall black boots, the fitted blue jeans, working his way up to the red cropped turtleneck sweater that allowed him a teasing view of her toned stomach. He likes what he saw .

His dark gaze finally reached her blue eyes, a smile playing on her beautiful face. “Who says I won’t tell?” she teased as she moved closer to him, stopping between his thighs as she folded her arms across her chest and looked down on him.

Oliver smirked up at her, his gaze roaming over her again, taking his time as his eyes touched every place he was already aching to touch with his hands, his mouth. His eyebrow arching before he leaned over and put it in his empty beer can.

Leaning forward, Oliver grasped the backs of her thighs with his powerful hands, pulling her down to straddle him on the couch. “I guess I’ll just have to try and convince ya not to rat me out,” he huskily replied as his hands moved up to firmly grasp her bottom.

Felicity smiled back at him, her hands finding the back of his neck to play with the hair she found there. “Hmmm…” she thoughtfully hummed.

“Well, seeing how we now have the mansion all to ourselves for the next few days, I guess that will have plenty of time to try and convince you.” Oliver whispered seductively

“I love how you think, Oliver ” she murmured, Oliver leaned in and pressing his lips to the pale skin of her belly peaking out between her jeans and sweater.

“I guess you do have your moments,” she breathed, her head falling back as he continued to plant soft kisses against her stomach, the scruff of his facial hair rough against her sensitive skin.

Oliver chuckled " Well I know how to treat my lady "

“I always knew there was more to ya than just your sexy body,” she told him and Oliver chuckled again .

The sounds of the baseball game soon mingled with the sounds of Felicity’s moans and gasps as He began to kiss his way up under her sweater. “Oliver…” she breathed heavily, her fingers curling his hair tightly in her grip.

His hands snaked up her back beneath her sweater, thrilled to find that she wasn’t wearing a bra at the moment. She had obviously planned this intimate interludes, a passionate beginning to their first real holiday together.

Wanting more, Felicity raised her arms, allowing him to remove her sweater and leaving her bare to him to explore at will. A low rough growl was her only warning before she felt his hot mouth on her breast, his large hands firmly splayed across her back and keeping her right where he wanted her as he began to devour her.

The football game was quickly forgotten as he turned and laid her down on the leather couch, his large body settling over hers. He kissed his way up her chest and neck before finally finding her lips. His tongue slid roughly over hers as his hands eagerly explored as if touching her for the very first time.

Felicity’s hands slid beneath his flannel shirt , her fingernails skating over his muscled back and urging him on. She kissed him with equal passion, her tongue tangling hotly with his as she spread her legs allowing him to settle more firmly against her.

She could feel his hard arousal through their jeans, his heat setting her own body aflame with what was about to happen between them. Her back felt cool against the leather of the couch despite the fiery desire that was searing through her at that moment.

" Felicity…” Oliver panted as he began to unbutton her jeans, his mouth frantically kissing anywhere and everywhere his mouth could reach.

Felicity arched her back as his teeth racked over her collarbone, lifting her hips and allowing him access to her as she unfastened his belt buckle. Her hands snaked beneath the denim, grasping his firm backside and pulling him into her.

Oliver kissed along her jaw to her ear, his breath hot panting blasts against her cheek. “I plan on…making this Christmas…you never forget…” Oliver whispered taking her earlobe in his mouth .

There was a faint knocking sound and then Oliver and Felicity had fallen silent. Had it not been for that, Oliver would have thought he was just hearing things. They exchanged glances. Oliver pushed up himself up in order to see the watch. Eight O'clock at night.

“Were you expecting anyone?” Felicity questioned .

“No .. I'll get it. Just stay put. Probably just some… someone asking for directions or something…” Oliver muttered as he placed a hand on Felicity's shoulder to ease her back down on the couch " I will be back in a sec , stay here " Felicity just nodded.

As soon as Oliver had started heading for the door, Oliver sighed, not thankful for the excuse to get out of his previous position , growing more uncomfortable by the minute.

Oliver cracked the door opened to take a peek outside . He half expected to see Tommy or worse someone else he really had no desire to see, someone who didn’t know their boundaries when it came to work. But instead he found nothing.

Brow furrowed, Oliver opened the door further, cautiously, and poked his head around the corner. What he found half fit what he expected to find—someone who didn’t know their boundaries when it came to work. But this wasn’t quite what he had in mind.

“Isabel ..,” Oliver hissed her name, taking a quick side glanced over at the hallway before stepping outside and pulling the door shut behind him. He recognized the slightly not oversized dress and the black hair immediately, her back turned toward him as she was leaning against the wall.Her dress clung tightly to her body and in the moonlight the scarlet color was the color of lust painted in her eyes “What are you doing here?” Oliver asked

Isabel slowly turned around to face him and Oliver narrowed his eyes .

“Hello Oliver .. I heard you stay in town alone " Isabel replied smilingly.

Once Oliver realized this had nothing to do with his family or some sort of an emergency , anger returned. He kept his voice down, “Why did you come here? This is my house, in case you forgot!”

Isabel rolled her eyes. “Duh. Like I didn’t already know that.I thought you might like the company”

“What do you expect me to do? I can’t just let you in, actually I'm not even alone . Leave now please ”

" What ! You aren't happy that I'm here " Isabel frowned

"No , I'm not .. I mean . I don't to be rude or anything but you should leave .. " Oliver replied annoyingly

" Oliver , is everything alright what took you this long " Felicity asked yelling so Oliver could hear her

" Is that ? __that's Felicity , you have Felicity inside don't you ? " Isabel questioned angrily

" It's not like it's your damn business but yes Felicity and I are together . "

Her breath caught in her lungs until they started to burn with the need to take in fresh oxygen. Her eyes started to dry up as the fire behind them intensified. Never in her life had she felt the powerful force of jealousy this extreme . This far away from over .Oh yeah definitely ....

* * *

 

"Babe, I don't think this is such a good idea."

Oliver looked over at Felicity and almost wanted to laugh. He has never seen her this scared in the whole time he has known her.

"Come on we have done this before." Oliver replied teasingly

"That was different." Felicity rolled her eyes

"How is this different than the last time?" He questioned.

"It was an everyday thing. This is a family thing. I don't do family things."

"It will be painless. Well, as painless as a dinner and a night with my family can be." Probably not the best argument in the world right now, but He was not going to suffer alone.

Felicity was giving him that raised eyebrow again. He really needs to learn how to do that like her.

"Come on if it gets too much you will have an unexpected call from work that requires both of us to leave." Oliver laughed

"Like such a thing can work this time " Felicity huffed

The snow fell softly on the frozen ground, frost formed on the windowsill making snowflake patterns. The smell of hot chocolate and baking ham filled the kitchen, sounds of friends and family laughing and joking with another drifted outside.

Oliver didn’t mean to stare, it's just that Felicity looks really hot in that dress, she decked out in a purple dress that shows off every curve, wearing that diamond necklace that Oliver had gotten her – (Felicity loved it.) 

“Ready to go?” Oliver asks.

Felicity takes his hand. “Yes.”

Her teeth worrying her bottom lip. The Queens invited her over for a dinner to "get to know her," and she knew well enough what that meant. They probably didn't approve - why would they? They were rich, while she was just an ordinary person.

"Are you sure your family is alright with me coming over?"

Oliver turns to find Felicity still standing on the sidewalk. He walks back over and draws her into an one-armed hug, kissing the top of her head.

"Of course, Felicity. they didn't mind your first visit."

"That's because We weren't dating. Now things are different ."

" No, listen to me. My parents will love you. Yes, their reputations are intimidating, but no, you have nothing to be afraid of. " - he paused and bopped her on the nose - "are one of the most" - he kissed her forehead - "if not the most" - her temple - "amazing person" - his lips moved to her cheek - "I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." Oliver smirked, and leaned in to kiss his girlfriend.

"Oliver Queen , if you mess up my lipstick, I will personally murder you," Felicity murmured against his lips.

"Don't care," Oliver muttered in response as his lips attacked her neck. "How much does it matter if we're late?" he asked, pausing at the base of her throat.

"A lot," Felicity replied, pushing him away. "Oliver , we have to go," she added after his famous "pouty face"

"Fine, fine," Oliver grumbled,

The one thing they had in common were their welcoming smiles.

"It is nice to see you again Felicity " Moira said, her face lighting up as she sat down. "Oh Oliver has told us so much about you!"

Felicity shot a glance at Oliver , and then looked back to Mrs. Queen. "He has?"

"Indeed," Robert cut in. "Ever since well a while , it's been 'Felicity did this' and 'Felicity that.' Used to drive us up the wall, he was so infatuated.and you know he comes home regularly " He said the last word with sarcastically

Giggling, Felicity smiled at Oliver . "Oh? Oliver , how come you've never mentioned this?"

Blushing beet red, her boyfriend stuttered, "I - er - it never - Mam, Dad, I didn't bring her over so you could share my embarrassing stories with her!!"

Robert smirked, and Felicity could see the resemblance between him and his son. "Alright, we'll stop. Shall we have our first course?"

By the time dinner had ended and they were sitting in the living room. Felicity was wondering how she could have ever been intimidated by the Queens . They may have been ultra-famous and all that, but they were also some of the nicest people she'd ever met. Mr.Queen was charming and funny - they told her all the hilarious things Oliver had done over the years, even getting a photo album down from the shelf.

"Now, you simply must see this picture of Oliver in the bath - I think he was about two, let me find it - " Thea laughed

"Alright!" Oliver cut in, standing up. "That's enough, it's getting late, Felicity , let's go..."

Thea blinked innocently. "But, She must see those pictures "

" Okay, that's it, we're going, bye Mam, bye Dad, let's go..." After all, when your girlfriend has your parents wrapped around her little finger, you've got to celebrate somehow.

 **Meanwhile** >>\---------->

A woman wearing a black coat hurried along the street, occasionally throwing a glance over her  
shoulder as if she thought she was being followed. She turned into a building. Across the lobby and into the elevator. Up, up to the third floor. She went to that room, to that certain office .

" Damn it. Where are those files?” Isabel muttered as she searched through countless files on the computer. She wore black skinny jeans and a light, black shirt . She clicked away on the computer mouse until she heard the sound of the door unlocking. “What the—no one was supposed to be here !” Isabel shut off the monitor, and ducked under the desk.

The sounds of footsteps gradually became louder. Then it made an abrupt halt right outside the room Isabel was in.

“Is someone there?” A voice asked into the dark room. After a minute the guard left

“Shit…Who the hell was he?” Isabel asked in her mind. “I don’t have a choice—I’ll have to make a call " They had an unspoken rule. No phone calls, no texts, no contact. It kept things as uncomplicated as possible, and it also kept it a secret. Their relationship wasn’t something that needed to be public knowledge.

When his phone rang. he didn’t think twice about answering it. Isabel's voice came over the line and he put his pen down.

"Hello "

"I thought we agreed no phone calls." He said as quiet as possible. He knew no one was close enough to overhear him . He wasn’t too upset at her for calling, otherwise he would have hung up, but he was a little paranoid.

"I know we did, but I couldn't find her damn work files. I need help ."

That got his attention and he sat up straighter.

He paused before speaking. " You don't need to, just connect the UPS to the computer and it will work, it will erase all the programs and designs " He sighed then continued "don't forget to send an e-mail with the attached virus from her boss Jones or whatever his name to make sure the copies on her personal computer destroyed too . Got it "

"Yeah , I got it I'm not stupid and you know , it was pleasure to do business with you "

"I wish I could say the same " and with that the line went off .

After she finished, an evil smile curled her lips "Goodbye Felicity Smoak "

It was selfish and horrible and inhuman of her, she knew, and pathetic and cowardly, besides. But it gave her such a feeling of satisfaction.... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day


	15. Quiet evening and Drunk confession

"The party starts at eight, but just show up at any time." Carly says as, she and Felicity left work on Friday afternoon.

"Casual or dress-up?"

"Bit of both. Casually dressed-up."

"That's really helpful, Carly . Thank you." Felicity replies pointedly. Carly grinned.

"No problem. See you later!"

Felicity rolled her eyes and walked home, desperately wishing that she had been able to think up a believable excuse to get out of Matt's birthday party that night. No luck.

Felicity bit into a slice of the pizza she picked up on her way home from the office. She was alone tonight, which was usual lately .

It had been this way for almost five days ever since, Oliver left to central city for a business conference with his dad.Most nights Felicity could get along just fine, but during some, the emptiness she felt without Oliver next to her nearly became too much to bear.

He'd asked her to come along, of course, had been unwilling to leave her for so long, but Felicity hadn't wanted to leave her job, and had convinced both of them that she'd be fine alone. She still had their other friends, after all, and they've been apart for much longer before.

Soon ,after Oliver left, she had remembered how mundane her days were without Oliver's welcome presence.He was a loud distraction from her work and other aspects of her life, always had been since the day she met him.

She picks up the phone on the second ring.

"Hi."

The voice on the other end is husky, intimate, and it causes a shiver to go up her spine immediately

"Hi." she whispers back.

"I miss you."

His words bring tears to her eyes and she sniffles a little from overwhelming emotions.

"I miss you too." she relaxes against the porcelain.

"So, what are you wearing?" the question makes her giggle, it's so him to lighten a moment, but still keep it intimate.

"Nothing." she flirts shamelessly, a coy grin on her lips as she hears him choke on air. Splashing the water a little, she makes sure he knows exactly what she's doing.

"Taking a bath, huh?" his voice is a sensual growl and she feels herself blushing.

"Mmmhmmm. With bubbles and all." lazily dragging a hand through the water, she whispers in a thick voice.

"Is it a hot bubble bath?"

"Mmm, no. Not hot, just pleasantly warm. I refill when it get's too cold."

"Sounds like you're having fun." He observes, his husky chuckle sending goosebumps over her skin.

"You could say that." she agrees, playing herself lightly.

"Where's your boyfriend ?" He teases "How come he's not in there with you? In you..."

"Oh, He's out at the moment. I'm all alone here , and, feeling a bit lonely."

"How about I come around and, keep you company?" the promise in his voice makes it cleared just what kind of company he's offering.

"That would be... most agreeable."

"Just ,as long as ,your boyfriend doesn't find out."

She giggles "Oh I don't think he would mind ,Not at all "

"So I finally made it to Icarus last night," He begins. Icarus was at the top of the list of restaurants Felicity suggested to going to before the trip, saying He had to try it for her. "And it was fantastic. But ,it was just Sophie and me – it would have been better with more people so, that we could have tried more stuff.But everything we ordered was incredible – I'm going to try to make some of it for you when I get home."

"You went to dinner with Sophie again?" she asks. Earlier in the week, he'd told her about having lunch with her the day before the conference started. She'd supposedly invited both him and his father.

"Yeah, she'd been really wanting to go too, and everyone else just wanted to hang out at the reception at the conference," He adds "You know, free booze and all. They don't know what they were missing. You know, when I told the waiter how much my girlfriend loved it, he had the chef come out and meet us. And he was a fantastic guy – really innovative in the way he thinks about food, but not into all that molecular gastronomy bullshit, just real food, and happy to talk about how he makes some of these things—"

"I didn't know Sophie was such a foodie." She traces the water stains with her index finger.

"Oh, well, I don't know if she is or not, but when I mentioned it to her, she said she'd read all about it too and was dying to go there."

"Yeah, I'm sure." She rolls her eyes.

He smiles. "I admit, I may not have believed her when she said she'd read all about it, but whatever – she was looking for a good meal."

"I'll bet she was."

"What?" He says, looking genuinely perplexed. "You don't believe me?"

She sighs. "She – looks, I totally trust you, and I know that you love me, and you'd never cheat on me or anything, but – she –I think she has the hots for you, okay?"

"What?" And ,then he's grinning. "Why, Felicity Smoak, are you jealous? I never thought I'd see the day."

"I'm not jealous." She sighs again. "Like I said, I know you'd never cheat on me, and I know she's not your type anyway – I mean, I'm right, right? You're not – attracted to her, are you?"

He laughs. "God, no. You're right; she's definitely not my type. She's an employee of my father that's all ,But if you know that I'm not into her, why do you care that I had dinner with her?"

She looks down at her fingernails. "I don't know; she's just –always touching you when she talks to you."

"She's a touchy-feely kind of person."

"Uh, no – she never touches me."

"No one ever touches you, Felicity,They know better."

She lets out a huff. "Fair enough. But – it's just that – the way she touches you." She shrugs. "You – you can tell she's just always looking for a reason to touch you," she blurts out.

"Really? Ok, but even if that's true, why do you care? I mean, since you believe me when I say that I have zero interest in her."

"I do believe you, I do. I just—I just don't like the idea that she thinks it's ok to touch you all the time. That she thinks you might be attracted to her. Even though I know you aren't."

He's smiling again. She thinks he might actually be enjoying this. she can feel that she's scowling.

"I'm sorry," he says. "I know it's incredibly shallow of me, but I can't believe you're jealous." She rolls her eyes and opens her mouth to protest, but he continues: "Or not jealous – just – annoyed at Sophie Whatever this is, I admit I'm getting just a little bit of a kick out of it."

She wonders if she should hang up on him.

"You've just never shown any sign of jealousy –or possessiveness or anything over me," He says, laughing. She knows that this isn't true; she has distinct memories of initiating public displays of affection toward him in response to seeing other women flirting with him. But maybe he'd forgotten. Or maybe he'd been oblivious then anyway. "Can you blame me for enjoying this just a little bit?" he continues. "Especially after all those days I spent being jealous of you and Ray "

She barks out a laugh "Okay Ok, just forget it , So how's your trip "

"Better than I thought it would be, it's interesting "

"That's great Oliver I'm happy that's you and your dad are bonding again , just come back soon " Felicity says a little bit sadly.

"Are you alright , Felicity. There's something bother you , I can tell just talk to me "

"I'm fine , better than fine actually. Don't worry about me "

"Never gonna happen " Oliver teases .

" Good " Felicity beams.

" Good , Now tell me what did you do while I'm away my little troublemaker " Felicity laughs ,God she just love him so much.

This was what the conversations were like between Felicity and Oliver when He or she was working away. Short and sweet.They only needed to speak to each other, the words didn't matter. They could talk about anything and everything, but mainly they just needed to see that the other was okay and any frustrations they were feeling simply melted away.

"I love you."

"I love you too, can't wait for you to get home" Felicity meant every syllable.

They had a very close relationship. People were always commenting on the fact that they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. It could be something as simple as holding hands or placing a hand on the other's knee, they just had this urge to be as close as possible to each other at all times. If they were apart, or sat at opposite ends of the dinner table, there were still looks. Deep, meaningful looks full of love that no other were party to.

>>~~~~~~>

All Felicity wanted to curl up on the sofa and watching countless episodes of Dr. Who today ,but Carly can be really persuaded , so here she was .

"Hi Felicity ." Matt grinned at her as she entered Club Garnier. Felicity smiled and held out a wrapped gift.  
"Happy Birthday, Matt."

"Thank you , Carly around somewhere. Open bar, help yourself to a drink."

Felicity walked into the bar. It was filled with people, Matt's friends and colleagues. She looked around for Carly, failed to find her and went to the bar. With a glass of red wine , she sat on one of the stools and wondered how long she'd have to stay for before she could leave politely.

She sipped her drink and let her mind wander.

"Hey Felicity !" Carly says ,collapsing into a stool beside her. "Hot, isn't it? I'll have a gin and tonic." She told the bartender, who went to fetch it for her.

"Enjoying yourself?" Felicity smiles.

"Absolutely! Matt's friends are such a laugh." Carly drank thirstily and then grinned at her. "Wipe that look off your face! You're here to enjoy yourself."

"I am."

"Sure. Now say it less convincingly and start crying for dramatic effect." Carly says cynically. But Felicity wasn't listening. Carly turned to look at what she had seen.

Ray had just arrived and was laughing with Matt by the door. He patted Matt on the shoulder and then looked around. Felicity turned quickly back to the bar before they made eye contact. Carly breathed out heavily.

" Felicity -"

"I haven't seen him since we broke up, OK? It's just a little awkward. I'd like to get through this evening with minimal confrontation. Besides, he's probably seeing someone." Felicity points out.

"He's not. Matt told me. Besides you with Oliver "

"Well… it's still completely awkward." Felicity mutters.

"Fine. Be all secluded. I'm going to go and mingle."

"Mingle away." Felicity says , Carly hopped off her barstool, drink in hand, and wandered off to meet people.

Felicity flicked her glass, listening to the tink it made as her nails connected with it. She finished the drink and was just wondering if it would be possible to sneak out when she heard someone arrive at the bar next to her.

" a vodka and coke please." Ray says ,Felicity looked at him briefly and he noticed for the first time that she was there. He looked at her in surprise.

"Felicity … Hi !"

"Hi Ray ."

"Carly invited you?"

"Yeah. Said she'd be lonely because she doesn't know everyone." Felicity says and nods towards her friend, who was laughing with a large group of people and chattering away. Ray grinned in spite of himself.

"She's abandoned you, huh?"

"Of course." Felicity sighs and holds up her hand to order another drink. Ray waited until she had it and then said,

"How… how have you been?"

"Oh… not bad, I suppose. Working hard." Felicity says , a little awkward. She assumed that Ray already knew about the promotion she didn't get , Carly could not keep her mouth shut.

"Same here." He gulps at his drink and then said, "I'm going to say hi to people."

"OK. See you later." Felicity smiles weakly.

Ray disappeared into the crowd and she groaned, putting a hand to her forehead as she drained her glass. The barman looked at her.

"Ex-boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Have another drink." He said sympathetically.

After two hours of the party, Felicity had had enough

As she was about to leave ,she noticed Ray "How is it that you're still standing?" Felicity chuckles as she stared at Ray who was swaying a bit by the table.

He shrugged then had to regain his balance from that small movement. A waitress with a tray of shots started to walk by when Ray saw her. He threw his hands up in an attempt to get her attention. Felicity quickly grabbed his hands and brought them back to the table.

"I really don't think you need anymore," Felicity says in all seriousness.

Ray looked deep into Felicity's eyes and nodded. "You're right. I think I'm gonna head home." He stood up and almost fell over.

"Where's Matt , you're way beyond driving Mr."

"I dunno , I think he left with Carly ".

"come on I will get you a cab or drive you" Felicity offers, it's not the smartest thing to do but she just can't let him drive at this moment. He nodded again and They headed for the parking lot . The wind blew roughly and Ray snuggled in closer to Felicity. He really needed some sleep because the thoughts running through his head about him and Felicity were bound to get him in trouble ,He started to walk away .

"Where'd you think you were going?" Felicity asks

"I love you," Ray blurts out before He knew what was happening.

Felicity turned twelve shades of red and stopped moving. "What?" She asks quietly then looked into his eyes.

"You heard me," He whispers . "I love you."

Felicity swallowed thickly. "You're drunk. You don't realize what you're saying. We are over, months ago "

Ray shook his head violently. His hands find her arms and he squeezed them. "I know what I'm saying " Before she could stop him, his lips crashed onto her in a kiss. Felicity pulled him away from her.

"Ray, you can't do this. I don't feel for you the way you do for me, not anymore " Felicity explains

His smile faded rapidly. "I don't believe you."

"I'm with Oliver , I'm happy with him and I love him I'm so sorry "

That name caused both of them to be silent. What was wrong with him? He tried to kiss her in a dark parking lot while he was drunk.

Ray's mouth hung open. Damn profilers, he thought to himself . "I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted to hear, but—"

"Why not me?" He interrupts .

"What?"

"It's just not meant to be " she answers honestly.

After moment of awkward silence

Ray began to pacing and shaking his head " I tried to hurt you, I did hurt you... I helped Isabel to sabotage your work. I wanted to make you pay for hurting me then I saw you tonight . And here you are trying to help me, it's just ....."

" You did what " Felicity cuts him

"I'm sorr...."

"You're sorry, do you have any idea what this cost me , I lost my promotion, thanks to you apparently " Felicity yells .

"But , Carly said you kept another copies of your work and everything worked out "

" I did , but Mr.Merlin didn't approve to promote an IT expert whom couldn't do her work properly and Isabel made sure that Mr. Malcolm Merylin knew everything "

"I'm sorry, I really am " Ray pleads

Felicity pushed him away from her. "I have to go," she mumbles.

He grabbed her wrist. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you. I can't be near you," she tells him sadly.

"Please," Ray begs , "please don't leave like this. Say something please."

She didn't listen. She had to get away from him. Felicity walked away as she heard Ray yelling her name repeatedly trying to get her to come back.

Tears freely streamed down her face. She couldn't imagine Ray would do something like this , How could he hurt her like this way ?

How could you do this to her!

She thought they were friends, but all He did was helping Isabel in secret, so she could use it against her.

As She walked to her apartment building, She knew she just needs to hear his voice ,She whispered softly to herself "Please pick up, please pick up ." She repeated as a chant. A mantra to keep her calm. She continued as her shaking fingers pressed the number for his speed dial.

"Answer your phone, Oliver ." She pleaded. Listening to the monotous sound of ringing. No change. No picking up. No voice mail.

Still no reply.

Her tone, now instead of control, was desperate. "Please pick up," she whispered to herself, trying two more times a phrase coming out each time, encouraging him to pick up. Though, she knew he couldn't hear her. She didn't know how long it was she tried calling, but she couldn't take the monotonous sound in her ear again. she tried to comfort herself . "It's going to be okay," she cooed, more to herself

she checked the clock 11:47 pm .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi , it's been so long I missed you guys .It's kinda short but there will be an update soon , Thanks for anyone reading this story , I really really appreciated, hope you enjoyed.
> 
> comments and kudos feed my soul ❤️


	16. Light in the Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there , first happy Sunday to you , hope you have a great time ..  
> I'd like to thank you "big thanks" for your amazing respond and support..  
> I deleted this chapter by accident & had to start over from the beginning. :( , so it takes me that long to update ,so note ((should keep extra copies for any works in the future)) ... Hahaha 
> 
> Anyway I really hope you enjoy reading::

Felicity walked through the front door of her apartment with her purse in one hand and her phone in the other. Her black heels clicked against the hard wood flooring before she set her purse down on a nearby doorway table. Her shoulder was scrunched upwards to hold her phone against her ear while she rummaged through her purse.

"Oliver, why are you not picking up, please call me as soon as heard this message,ok." She says into the phone. She was exhausted physically and emotionally ,God damn Ray Palmer.

Felicity couldn't sleep.

She stares at the clock by her bed, watching as the minutes tick by and the bright red numbers taunt her as she tries to make herself fall asleep. She counts the minutes even sheeps, but still sleep eludes her.

She's already made two cups of tea, graded the tests she gave the morning before, and even cleaned her already spotless bathroom, but nothing was working.

No sleeping tonight.

Not without Hearing from Oliver.

Felicity didn't even know When she fell asleep , She woke up on Someone pressing soft, warm kisses down the back of her neck, then moving back up again to just behind her earlobe. She turns around to face him and throws her arms around his neck.

"You're back," she says into his bare chest with a sigh and then breathes him in. He smells like soap and shaving cream. He must have taken a shower while she was asleep.

He presses his lips to her forehead. "I was so torn," he whispers. "I didn't want to wake you, but I just had to touch you."

She smiles. "I wanted you to wake me."

"And ,then your neck was right there, and I had to kiss it. I just missed your neck so much."

She laughs. "Is that so? What else did you miss?"

"This," He says, nibbling her earlobe, "and this," he says, kissing the hollow of her throat. he moves to her mouth. She presses three fingers to his lips. "Wait," she says.

His arms closed tightly around her, and she could feel him lean down to nuzzle her cheek affectionately.

"How was your trip? Did you just get back?, Is everything alright, did it go okay , why are you back early ?"

He hummed, and stepped back. Now that her eyes had adjusted, she could see him properly, from his curling, soaked blonde hair (that was noticeably fading to black), to the light stubble on his jaw, and the tired stoop of his shoulders.

"It went fine, a little longer than planned, We almost finished so I decided to back early ," he breathes out, his voice low and tired. Felicity leaned to kiss his lips.

"How things have been with you?" he asks, and Felicity could hear the weariness seeping through his tone. He knew something was wrong and Whatever had happened had definitely giving her a hard time, and it made him a little sad that he wasn't there to help. Even though He'd probably botch things up in the long run.

"We could talk later, you look like you've been whipped about by seven league boots for a month straight.

He lets out a small chuckle " You can say that "

He hugged her close, his lips brushing the top of her head, before moving down to nuzzle her jaw.

"I missed you," he sighs into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"I've missed you too," she half whispers .

His lips traveled along the length of her jawline, before turning to hungrily press against her own. Felicity breathed a sigh of relief; this is what she had been waiting for. His lips were warm, and they moved gently against hers, chastely.

After a moment, he drew apart, and smiled crookedly.  
Oliver sat up straighter. "Felicity , what's going on?"

"Nothing . Can you back to..you know .." Felicity bit her lip, unsure of how to word it. She didn't want to look so eager, but her head was already getting thick with anticipation. Slowly, she began to unbutton the front of her gown

Oliver's swallow was audible.

She slid her top off, pushing up the strap of her gown as it slid down her shoulder. "I know you might be tired, but we could just try just this for tonight..."

Off came the gown, pooling around her legs. She was wearing one of his favorite panties,and finally met Oliver's eyes.

She inhaled sharply. His eyes were dark, intense, and narrowed. Slowly, she slipped off her panties, watching as his gaze followed her movements, and then eased herself into him, Oliver tensed as she knelt above his stomach, his hands automatically finding their place on her waist.

"Is this okay?" Felicity asks, timidly, her hands resting on his chest.

"Well," Oliver chuckles breathlessly. "If this is how you're going to greet me after a week absence, I just have to disappear again."

Felicity narrowed her eyes. "Don't you dare take another assignment that long again, Oliver ."

"Oh? And why is that, Felicity?" His smirk was insufferable, thought Felicity,And very, very attractive.

"Because," she breathes, leaning in closer. "Spending night after night." She swirled her hips against him, enjoying the way his breath hitched. "Thinking about what we could be doing, rather than doing it." Her lips were millimeters from his, and she could feel his warm pants. "Is unacceptable."

His fingers tightened, digging into her waist. "I believe that is a fair argument," He cedes, before seizing her mouth with his. Felicity let out a low gasp of approval, and shivered as his growl reverberated through both their bodies.

There was nothing chaste about this second kiss. Oliver bit and nibbled at her lower lip, teasing it with his tongue before she opened her mouth, accepting him. He tasted the line of her teeth, and gave a low groan as she twirled her tongue with his, sucking lightly. Her hands crept up his chest, reuniting with the feel of his skin, before reaching up to delve into his hair. Oliver hummed as her hands clenched and pulled slightly, his own reaching up to rest on her ribs, thumbs caressing the lower curve of her breasts.

Felicity let out a moan as his hands slowly crept higher, cupping her and squeezing lightly. She broke off their kiss, letting out another sigh as his thumbs flicked her hardened buds. trailing kisses down her neck, sucking lightly and nipping.

"Oliver ," Felicity breathes out, her voice ragged. He hummed in response, sending a wave of pleasure through to her core, as he was currently latched onto one of her breasts. She pulled him back up into a kiss, fervently pressing her mouth to his. After a moment, she pulled back, taking in his pleasure darkened eyes and his kiss swollen mouth.

"Let me please you," she murmurs , and pushed him so that she was on the top. Pulling her his pants off, she shook her hair, and leaned down to kiss her way along his jawline, to nip down his throat, to suck on the crook of his neck. He groaned appreciatively, his hands running up and down her waist restlessly.

"Ahh, Felicity ," He moans, as she gave a particularly hard bite, and rubbed herself against his fully erect arousal. She let out a shudder as sparks of heat rushed through her body, and she slid against him again. It didn't help that Oliver's deep groans were sending vibrations in all the right places.

"Oliver ," she gasps. He looked at her with heavy lidded eyes, that suddenly widened as she forcefully slid onto him.

"Oh, Gods Felicity ," He bites out, his body tense.

"I missed you terribly," she exhales , lifting herself up every so slowly, and forcefully slamming down again. his hands dug into her hips, barely restraining his urge to flip her over and fuck her senseless.

"So," he pants raggedly. "Did I. I—oh god yes—missed you so much. Ahh!"

She let out a whimper, as she changed the angle and hit a particularly delicious spot, quickening her pace slightly. Her hands leaned against His chest, nails digging in as she maintained her pace, enjoying this sense of control. Oliver let out a loud groan.

"please," he begs as she lifted again, still maintaining a remarkably subdued pace. "Faster! Or I might have to take things in my own hands," he added with a growl.

"Oh?" She laughs lightly, and rolled her hips, sending them both in a pleasure filled rush.

As she laughed, Oliver smirked, and rammed his hips up into hers, making her gasp in surprise.

"Ohhh," she moans, her head lolling, and Oliver snapped his hips again, and again. Biting her lip, she could feel that she was close, and began to meet his thrusts.

"Yes, ohh. Harder!"

He complied, gritting his teeth as he felt the pressure build up inside.

"More," she gasps. "More!"

If this was what Oliver meant by taking things in his own hands, she was more than happy to step down.

Growling, he reversed their position suddenly, an arm secured around Her waist, angling her up. He thrust into her ferociously, and she grasped at the sides of the sheet , the growing pleasure becoming unbearable and blinding.

The intensity of her peak was unlike any other, and she couldn't see anything. She let out a loud gasp, which almost immediately turned into a low pitched groan. Waves of white hot pleasure washed over her body, and she tensed as it passed through, breathing out moans. When she could see again, Oliver had buried his face in her neck, and was erratically thrusting into her.

She could feel his grin against her neck as he slowly slid inside her. Gently, he made love to her, kissing every inch he could touch, while he rocked against her languidly. Felicity hummed appreciatively, curling her legs around his waist for a better angle, and clenching her hands into his back.

"Felicity," he moans softly, and kissed her, mimicking his actions in a delving of his tongue, and the sweet touches of his lips. He moved from her lips, gliding to her cheekbone, and then to her eyebrow, and then to her ear, and then to her jaw, and back.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the closeness as much as the pleasure.

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me, Felicity ." Her eyes opened slowly, to find that He had propped himself off above her, and was gazing intently. She unwound her arms from his shoulders, and cupped his face. His eyes lidded, and he leaned into her touch.

"Never," she exhales.

He quickened his rocking, slowly building up his pace until she couldn't see properly. She was about to come after a particularly hard thrust, but Oliver immediately slowed his thrusts down back to the slow pace. With a groan, she squeezed her inner walls hard in retaliation, reveling in Oliver's deep throated groan.

"Finish what you started," she commands breathily.

"Oh I will ," he says , a half grin on his face.

Again, he built up the pace, until he was practically hammering into her. Felicity arched back with pleasure, the top of her head resting on the pillow, giving Oliver full access to her strained neck.

Her orgasm came suddenly, and she choked out a cry. Oliver rode out her quivering walls as she came down from the high, sliding in her slick hole with a clenched jaw.

"Oh, yes Oliver ," she moans, encouraging him.

Three hard, erratic poundings later, he let out a half gasp, half groan, and collapsed to the side. Felicity ran a loving hand across his cheek, smoothing back sweat soaked strands of hair.

"Welcome home," she whispers .

"Mmm," he rumbles,pulling her close.

Felicity was half asleep when she felt him murmur something against her neck. After a minute of letting her mind reprocess, she realized he'd asked for a round two in a few hours.

She merely raised a lazy, languid arm to poke him in the side. He laughed .

                                  ••••••••••••

The sun filled the room with warmth and light. The musky scent of cologne and Felicity's perfume covered the area of the bedroom.

Oliver gazed at the woman beside him. The sun reflected of her bare body. Her skin was radiant and flawless aside from the scattered bruises along her collarbone and neck that Oliver has left the night prior.

God… she's even beautiful when she's asleep.

Oliver thought to himself.

He watched the steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

Oliver reached his hand out and lightly traced his fingertips along the curves of Felicity's side, leaving small goose-bumps in his tracks .

Felicity's eyes fluttered open with a slight smile.

"Hi..."

"Hey," Oliver whispers

Mornings like this was one of Oliver's favorite parts of their relationship. Felicity was content enough to lie in bed with him, neither of them saying much. Sometimes they would talk, but most times, neither said a word. Felicity also enjoyed these mornings, whether they were silent or full of whispers in the early morning

Just as she began to untangle herself from the sheets, however, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her tight against a warm body before dragging the sheets away from her.

"Don't think you're getting away with stealing the sheets, the raspy, sleepy Oliver muttered from behind her. Felicity sighed and rolled her eyes, lacing her fingers with Oliver's as She turned over to face him. He smiled and moved a little closer, pressing a soft kiss to her lips . "Morning," Felicity whispers. She closed her eyes as his lips brushed against the tip of her nose, then sighed. "Morning, Felicity "

And for a while, not another word was spoken. The two just stared serenely into the other's eyes. Felicity unconsciously rubbed her thumb back and forth over the back of Oliver's hand, the motion causing a warm smile to appear on His lips. With a soft sigh of contentment, Oliver moved his head closer to Felicity's , pressing their foreheads together so that Her messy curls fell over his temples. He smiled at her as She closed her eyes, allowing her to dose off for just a few minutes before the uncontrollable urge to kiss her forced her to wake up again. Felicity woke to Oliver's lips gently moving against her own, a soft moan escaping her mouth with the softest of sounds. She had one hand pressed gently against Oliver's bare chest, and the other held firmly to his hip. He reached one hand up to cup the side of Felicity's face .

That simple touch had an astounding effect on their kiss. Felicity suddenly gasped against his lips, squeezing his arm at the same time as a way of letting him know how willing she was to let this go furthers , He grinned and rolled over so that he was hovering over her , swinging his leg over her hips to straddle her , The sheet still clung to his bare hips, and Oliver grinned like a child as he reached for it, pulling it over their heads as he continued kissing her earnestly. He was still smiling against her lips as she kissed him,Oliver quickly makes sure to stop the giggles that had erupted from her by sliding his tongue over her bottom lip. Felicity opened his mouth to him , allowing her mouth to be completely debauched by Oliver's warm tongue.

Felicity's growling stomach interrupted the precious moment and bringing them back to reality. They both laughed.

"Breakfast time?" He smirks.

Reluctantly, They got off the bed and after a quick shower to the kitchen their hands intertwined.

"Something smells really good. What's going on?"

Oliver turned from the stove, a big smile decorating his face. He looked at Felicity, who somehow managed to look like a sleepy five-year-old and held up a plate. "French Toast!"

"French Toast? You haven't made that in a long time. In fact," one of Felicity's eyebrows arched toward her hairline, "you only used to make it for me when you had bad news. So what is it? What's the bad news?"

"What? Nothing!" At Felicity's skeptical look, Oliver snorted and shook his head. "Felicity , there's no bad news!"

"You swear?"

"I swear."

Felicity studied his face closely. "So what's the occasion?"

"No occasion. It's just French Toast," Oliver shrugs , "It sounded good to me so I thought why not." He turned around and began piling the thick golden brown slices on Her plate. He slapped some butter on top, then sprinkled the French Toast with powdered sugar and drizzled warm maple syrup on top in a crisscross pattern. Pleased with his offering, he turned back to the table and placed the plate before her.

Felicity gaped at the gigantic stack of breakfast goodness in front of her. "Oliver , I can't eat all this!"

"Sure you can, Felicity, It'll be good for you ."

"But…"

"Eat!"

"You're having some too though, right?"

Oliver grinned. "Of course. Just gotta get it cookin'. Want some coffee first?"

Felicity nodded and watched Him fill a mug and place it before her. "Thanks."

"Dig in."

Not having the wherewithal to deny the alluring scent any longer, Felicity picked up her fork and cut into the giant stack. She took a bite. Her eyes practically rolled back in her head. "Oh my God, Oliver, this is incredible!"

Oliver flipped his own slices of bread in the pan and glanced over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Yeah! It's like indescribably good! What'd you put in here?"

Oliver shrugged. "Oh, just a little of this and that."

"Oh." Felicity quickly resumed eating. It wasn't long before her fork was scraping the bottom of the empty plate.

"I thought you said you couldn't eat all of that?" Oliver says around a mouthful of bread, egg, and syrup.

"I didn't think I could." Felicity leans back in her chair "But damn, that was good."

"Want some more?"

"No! If I eat any more, I'll be comatose the rest of the day."

"You know, that wouldn't be such a bad thing, right? I mean, after the past days we've had—hell,we deserve a day off ."

"Well, when you put it like that…"

"Let's do it." Oliver stands and begins to clear the table. "Wait till you see what I'm cooking for lunch!".

                                 •••••••••••

Felicity had been acting strange. Not that anyone could notice ,she still acted the same as usual. But Oliver could tell something strange was going on.

Oliver was rather worried – normally they shared everything; memories, joys, pains, feelings, even thoughts, so strong was their bond. Ever since they'd been together . But now Felicity had been carefully hiding something from him.

"What's going on ,Felicity ?" Oliver asks from his place on the couch and Felicity froze on the spot, her hand clenched tighter ,She turned to Oliver [not that it was going to do much good hiding it from Oliver, but at least she could try.]

Oliver raised an eyebrow quizzically, before placing the remote control down beside him, standing up from the couch and staring at the blonde in question , Felicity shrugs a little from Oliver steady gaze. "N-oh, nothing." She says quickly, going to move away when a hand caught her wrist.

With Oliver's hand.

Her heartbeat increased.

"You're nervous," Oliver states ,"Your pupils have diluted and you are sweating? Sweating, erratic movement of the eyes and the fact that your pulse has gone up would suggest you are lying or hiding something, maybe both. Hiding something?" He cocked his head slightly, "And you must be an idiot to think that I'm not going to ask you about the voicemail you left last night ." Oliver frowns.

Oliver studied her for a moment, undoubtedly trying to figure it out in her head. Felicity sighed, almost seeing the clockworks turning in her head ,

She meant to tell him.

She didn't know exactly when or where, but She had meant to. She was just waiting for the right moment to come along to maybe, accidentally-on-purpose, let something small slipped.

Or maybe the whole 'right moment' thing was just an excuse. Any reason to postpone, ignore and pretend that nothing had happened. She just knew he's going to be pissed.

"Promise me not to get mad " Felicity says

"Why I would be , FELICITY just spell it out " He replies

"Okay .." Felicity huffs " you know I was at matt's birthday party last night " Oliver nodded " l kind ran into Ray " Felicity looked at him trying to figure out what in his mind but his face was blank as he nodded .

"Well it turned out that he helped Isabel to sabotage my work "

"What ! " Oliver says surprisingly .

"He was drunk and confessed to me " Felicity explains.

Oliver simply looked her ,tears clouding her eyes. He can't be mad at her, no, he could never be mad at her, it's not her fault anyway so why he would be, He is mad at the situation.

"Felicity, why I would be mad at you ,of course I'm furious at the scumbag Ray , and He will .... "

"There's more ... " Felicity cuts him off .

"Continue... " Oliver says moving closer.

"Ray, he tried, well he sort of," Felicity starts wrapping her arms around herself.

"Did he hurt you?" Oliver stiffens next to her his body nearly shaking with anger.

"No, he tried-" Felicity was lost for words "you know, sometimes things happened and you can't stop it , I mean. " Oliver nodded, He noticed that she rambles when she's nervous and in any other situation He would have smiled inwardly at her pure cuteness. But instead He simply looks up into her beautiful blue eyes. Her voice hitches a little and she continues, her hands gripping tighter as she tries to ease the tension . "He still in Love with me and he tried to kiss me , No wait , he did kiss me" Felicity just blurts it out with a sigh.

Her hands grip the ends of her plaid jumper and her body is tense as she waits for his reaction, but his thoughts are running a million mile an hour and she didn't know what to say. " Oliver, are you alright?"

He looked pissed , His eyes seemed more noticeable, possibly wider, like he was suspended in a permanent triumph, but he still pursed his lips at his own missed receives. He touched Felicity, how he dared to kiss her. He kissed Felicity!

His Felicity.

"I will be , after my fist printed on his fucking face " Oliver gritted his teeth angrily.

"No , no, You're not going to do anything, I don't want you to ,this exactly why I was afraid to tell you , I don't want you to get into troubles not for me " Oliver came first .He always comes first. He is always will be . There was no option to do otherwise. That how much she loves him.

Oliver prides himself on knowing her.

He knows her better for everything she doesn't say (Her face is the only map and he willingly follows the downtrodden paths that it takes him), and he knows that he will not fail her. He loves her. How could this love, a love so sweet and pure, ever steer him wrong? He memorizes her secrets (the ones she tells him and the ones she doesn't have too), imprinting them in his memory. He will never forget, and he will never hurt her. He wants to protect her. He's going to protect her.

He's going to protect her.

Without uttering any more words, Oliver scooted closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her slender body, pulling her closer into his embrace. He laid his head against the top of hers and the woodsy smell of her hair wafted his nostrils, as he felt Felicity burying her face against the crook of his neck .

"I'm not going to do anything stupid, I promise, but he has to pay for what he's done," Oliver spoke on a whisper-y tone, "Okay."

"Okay," Felicity mutters snuggling closer into his comforting embrace.

No one hurts Felicity, and gets away with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a second and review (kudos or comment)


	17. Invitation and a night out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys, Happy Sunday 
> 
> Sorry for the confusion on Friday I posted this chapter by accident (which happened to me a lot lately, I don't know why) and deleted it , it wasn't finished...so sorry 
> 
> Now this the new chapter I hope you like it because I had fun writing it .
> 
> As usual I can't thank you enough for everything from kudos to comments or just hit the fic , I really really appreciate it 
> 
> So enjoy reading guys, and tell what you think about it , I love to hear from you ...

Oliver liked to think himself as a loyal son to his father ,Mother, his little sister and to the family business as a whole, but there were times when certain parts of his life made him wonder if working at QC was something that he wanted to do for the rest of his life. He had promised his father to try and he's doing it.

 

 

**To Mr Oliver Queen**

**You are cordially invited to attend**

A **Masquerade Ball**

 **To be held at the Hawthorn on June 30th to begin promptly** **at 8 pm** **.**

 **costumes** **are mandatory**

**Invite+guest**

 

"Tommy, have you completely lost your mind?" Oliver asked tiredly on Friday morning. Tommy held up his hands.

"Don't blame this on me. It's just an event for the fuller's to come and show off about how fabulously wealthy they are. Our families have both been invited, a few off the other more important business men as well ,And you will attend, Oliver."

"Why? I hate these things "

"Because you are Queens and I'm Merylins. It won't hurt for you to spend a few hours sucking up to the people who keep our stocks afloat."

"I was led to understand that it was our family fortunes that kept our stocks afloat." Oliver said, examining the invitation. Tommy glared at him.

"You're coming, Oliver, And you're bringing a guest. Felicity , I presume?"

"If I'm being forced into going, I may as well bring someone whose company I can actually bear." Oliver muttered.

His words hit him in full and he examined the man's face suspiciously.

"Tommy…"

"Yes?"

"Max fuller is going to be there, isn't he?"

"…Yes."

Oliver let out an angry breath and dropped the invitation.

"Oliver, be reasonable-"

"You expect me to go to that mockery and watch that insignificant bastard Walking around like some kind of respectful human?" Oliver demanded.

"He'll be far to busy to bother you and Felicity . Now stop being so ridiculous and go and do some work! You are the one who volunteer to help your father with his work , so is the lost boy coming back to work with the family? " Tommy said crossly, sitting behind the desk.

"I'm just helping for now , Nothing has been decided yet" Oliver tucked the garish invitation into the pocket of his jacket and left the office.

 

Oliver was scribbling in a notebook, his face furrowed into an intensive frown as he worked. Felicity slipped inside the office and smiled at his concentration. She moved quietly behind him and reached up to kiss the back of his neck. He swung around and she laughed. He raised his eyes to the ceiling.

"That wasn't particularly mature."

"I know. I couldn't resist." She said, winding her arms around him and laying her head against his chest as she hugged him. He returned the embrace.

"Are you feeling a bit better now?"

"Hmm. Seeing you definitely helped." Felicity murmured, closing her eyes and breathing in his warm scent. He kissed her hair

"I will be finished soon. Do you mind waiting a few minutes?"

"Of course not."

She perched on the edge of the office, listening as he talked to his assistant or his father assistant nothing decided yet (his words ), Felicity looked up with a grin.

"Show-off."

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked as innocently as he could. Felicity laughed.

"You are looking really sexy with all this hot CEO thing."

"Ah huh." He pulled a face at the recollection. " only my CEO thing is hot , you physically wounded me."

Felicity laughed again. "You poor baby. Suffering so much!"

"Don't laugh, that's absolutely correct. Do you realize how much it took me to build this body , lots of working out" Felicity couldn't stop laughing now. She already felt so much better from just being in Oliver's company. How could a being so solemn and refined wash away her frustration and stress by his mere presence?

She was about to comment on the fact when an all-too-familiar voice echoed around the room.

"I thought I recognised that laugh!" Both Felicity and Oliver looked to the door, where Tommy was standing, leaning against the doorframe with a grin. Felicity's smile faded instantly and she released a quiet groan.

"I didn't know you were going to be here. If I'd known I would have cleaned myself up a bit." He grinned, moving into the room. Felicity sighed.

"It wouldn't have helped, Tommy."

"Now, you're just saying that to hurt my feelings." He laughed, standing beside her. She gave him an incredulous look.

"Why else would I say it?" He opened his mouth but she shook her head. "God, don't answer or we might actually have to have a conversation."

She moved closer to Oliver, watching them both with puckered brows . He looked at her quickly and she smiled.

"Shall we go?"

"Of course." Felicity picked up her bag and glanced up at Tommy ,He cast a wary glance from Tommy to Felicity but She just smiled at him.

"See you later, Tommy. We're taking off now. and thank you so much for helping me" Oliver said

"I'll see you tomorrow ,Oliver ."

"Great. See you later Felicity ."

"Oh, I hope not." Felicity said cheerfully. Oliver smirked as he put an arm around her waist, rather pleased to see that Tommy's jovial grin had vanished at the sight.

"So , are you still mad at Tommy?"

"Of course not , I wasn't mad at him in the first place , I'm just playing with his nerve a little bit " Felicity laughed

They walked out of QC and Oliver swung her around to kiss her. She smiled, rather surprised at his forwardness.

"What was that for?" She laughed. He shrugged, tracing her lower lip with his thumb.

"Because you are an extraordinary woman and I am unbelievably fortunate to have you in my life."

"Mr Queen, you can be so romantic at times." She smiled, leaning against him as they walked to the car. He held open the door as she climbed and noticed Tommy walking to his own, extremely flashy car. The two men made eye contact and Oliver held it until Tommy broke away to climb into his car with a wink.

>====>

When Felicity was ten years old, she was told she had the ability to play the piano very prosperously. Felicity had a patience for the piano, she got a key element: Passion and spark. She just had it. But her passion to computers and anything related to them was the most powerful, she remembered her teacher words .

"Love is like playing the piano. First you must learn to play by the rules, then you must forget the rules and play from your heart."

"Sorry babe. I don't do piano." Oliver said. Sure he was cool with Felicity's interest at the instrument, but it wasn't cool when Felicity wanted him to get into it as well. He and pianos don't mix. There we go.

"Come on," Felicity replied, her baby blue eyes turned puppy dog, "you won't know until you try."

Ugh, there they are again, Oliver thought, scowling at himself. He just couldn't resist those eyes no matter how hard he tried.

"Fine," he said with a sigh as he sat down at the piano's chair. Felicity beamed. guess there was some good in trying to learn.

"How exactly do you want to go on about this?" Oliver asked, arms crossed.

"Ummm… ahhh… you can…" Felicity trailed off.

"Jeezus. That's the problem with you. You never think things through."

"I-I'm sorry." She laughed

"Play something for me."

"What?" Felicity shrugged

"Play something."

Felicity sat down next to him. She cracked her knuckles, adjusted her glasses, and began to play

Oliver stared at Felicity's face. Her eyes were closed, her lips bent to a smile. Then he looked at her fingers. Each slender one gracefully touching the piano's keys into a melody. Oliver couldn't help but smile.

The music washed over him like a foamy wave on a sandy beach. It made him want to sing along with it (if only there were words)

It made him wish it would continue forever. Every note was spontaneous, yet at the same time weighed and articulated.

Perfect.

More perfect though was the woman at the piano seat.

Just like that the song had ended. Felicity opened her eyes, finding them staring at two pools of blue not an inch away from her face. He was staring directly at Felicity ,who seemed flustered at his gaze.

"What?" Felicity asked, his voice squeaking a bit.

Oliver chuckled ,It was fun to pull pranks on her . Felicity pissed, turned away from him and proceeded to play another song. Was he laughing at her playing? Felicity didn't know. Oliver could be a real douche sometimes.

Speaking of that douche:

"Felicity ." Oliver called out.

Felicity wasn't budging.

"Felicity ."

Nothing again.

"F.e.l.i.c.t.y." Oliver said, more firmly.

Still nothing.

" **Felicity**  . Look at me."

She turned back around.

" Is it… bad for me to say I think I'd fallen for you so hard?"

Felicity's face lit up like a light bulb."N-no! Not at all!" She said

"'Cause Felicity I just. You inspire me. You taught me to have courage. You like me for me. You listen to everything I have to say, even when it's boring or annoying. you always tell me how you feel about it and it makes me feel someone is actually there to listen ,and I just… I know I don't know how to express my feelings sometimes, And Felicity , I don't want to screw this up, but I really, really love you." He said, pouring his heart into every word

Felicity leaned in, just barely touching his lips. He watched her eyes examine his face. She looked to his eyes, then to his lips. He noticed her eyes linger on his lips for an extra few second, before her eyes met his . She stared straight into his eyes with passion that gave him chills.

"You're the most amazing person I've ever met. And I love you too ,so much " Felicity whispered. He looked to her lips then closed the gap between them, The kiss was soft, but full of passion; of all the words Felicity couldn't seem to piece together. He released from the kiss, but only pulled back a few inches. His eyes were still very much close to her. They were filled with passion, love, and all the great things that was Felicity.

"That was fun ,now let's back to work ,I'll have to get Mr Andre in to look at the microwave , it's not working again. I'll just call out for something."

"There's a perfectly good microwave across the hall in my apartment." Oliver pointed out. Felicity shrugged.

"I know. But I've already called and they don't withdraw orders." She said mildly, parking herself on the sofa. Then she asked,

"Are you going to the Masquerade Ball?"

"I had no idea."

"I think it sounds fun." Felicity said brightly. Oliver scowled. That had not been the reaction he was looking for.

"Fun?"

"Yes. To dress up for a night and go dancing and everything."

"I didn't neglect to mention the presence of many faces I hate to see." Oliver said sharply. Felicity smiled at him.

"No, I didn't forget. But don't worry about it. Everyone will be wearing masks ."

"I suppose…"

"Cheer up, Oliver. We'll have fun, I promise. We can sort out costumes, and I'll find a mask, and we can go and show off about how wonderful we are ." Felicity said firmly. "It'll be great."

"You don't have costumes either." Felicity reminded him.

He smirked "I do ."

"What? You have a costume? Oliver,why didn't you tell me? What is it?" She said, sitting up sharply, a little annoyed. Oliver stood and crossed to the bookshelf. He ran a long finger of the books that were lined up before sliding one from the shelf. He passed it to Felicity and she examined the cover.

"The Mask of the Red Death by Edgar Allen Poe." She flipped it open and read a few lines from the end of the story. "Everyone understood that the Red Death was now among them. He came like a thief in the night. And as the seconds passed – clang…clang…clang… - one by one, people began to die the terrible death."

She glanced at the cover again.

"Cheerful man. Red Death, then…"

"I'm having It prepare, They're also making something for you, so you needn't worry about a costume."

"What's my costume?" Felicity asked excitedly.

"You'll find out soon." He said smugly. Felicity hit his arm.

"Tell me!"

"A very convincing argument, yet somehow I can resist." Oliver said cynically. Felicity scowled and began to read the story from the beginning.

"So ,I'm planning on going out with Meg and Carly tonight . Is that alright?"

"You don't need to ask my permission." He said, seemingly amused. Felicity smiled.

"I know. I was just commenting. Maybe you could do something ."

"Or Maybe not. I will keep myself entertained, thank you."

"OK." Felicity back to read the book

"Go out with your friends and have fun."

"I will." Felicity said firmly. "I miss hanging out with them. Everything was so crazy lately we just haven't had a chance."

"I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time. I'm going to take a shower , you wanna join me " Oliver said taking his shirt off and throwing it at her smiling seductively ,Felicity gasped then giggled , Oh the game is on.

Felicity gasped when the cool tiles of the shower wall brushed against her stiff nipples and she arched her back, pressing her ass into Oliver's erection. He pressed her into the wall more, one hand on her shoulder, the other holding her hip to keep her behind stuck out for him. He ran his hand over her ass, spreading it slightly, and Felicity groaned when the warm water from the shower flowed over her lips and clit.

Oliver nudged his foot against hers and she took the hint, parting her legs and putting her hands on the wall for balance. She closed her eyes and sighed when she felt the head of his cock slide through her folds, teasing her throbbing clit with not quite enough pressure.

Oliver's hand slid around her waist and dipped between her thighs to give her clit the lightest of strokes. Her toes curled against the floor and she growled; his gentle fingers and slow touch was torturing .

“Please.”

His tormenting fingers stayed on her clit as he finally adjusted himself above her entrance. Things were going too slow for her liking. She pushed back against his cock and felt him slowly slide into her, the two of them groaning as she took the whole of him in. They stayed like that for a moment, joined together, and Oliver rested his head in the crook of her neck. Felicity smiled whenever she clenched around his length, eliciting a beautiful moan from his mouth, then he finally started to rock his hips back and forth gently.

Oliver pressed firmly and she cried out when a bolt of pleasure coursed through her. Oliver's other hand came round to grab a breast, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, squeezing and pulling harshly. They were panting heavily, the air in the bathroom now hot and humid, and she could feel her orgasm approaching rapidly. he quickened his pace. He kissed and bit against her shoulder, thrusts now becoming more erratic and Felicity knew she’d feel him come inside her at any moment.

They could barely hear their various sounds of pleasure over the running water and the slapping flesh of Oliver's hips against her ass but she could feel his hot breath on her neck. She was so close to her climax, and her hand scrabbled at the wall trying to find purchase. Oliver's grip tightened around her breast and she faintly heard him grunt into her skin before she felt him spill himself inside of her. The sound of him coming was all she needed to topple over the edge. Her head fell forward against the wall and she shook in his arms, her cunt quivering around his cock making sure to get every last drop from him.

She felt his hands at her waist and rolled her around to face him. They both smiled at each other before leaning in for a slow, soft kiss, mumbling words of adoration against each other’s lips.

>====>

Tonight Felicity is having a girl's night out with Carly and Meghan. Like any outings with Carly, this night wasn't spontaneous, there was as much planning and shopping as there would have been if She was getting married. She even doubted She would need this much pampering if She was getting married. It was eight pm and She was going over one last inspection before they headed out for a night on the town.

Killer Shoes, check, short little black skirt, check, soft perfume, check, ready to have fun with her friends , check! Felicity thinks as she checks herself in the mirror .

As Felicity turned to the mirror to put on some lipstick and Oliver finally distracted himself from the game to look at her outfit.

"Felicity ?"

"Yes?"

"Where exactly is the rest of that skirt?" Felicity looked down at her short skirt. So it was a little shorter than what she usually wore…

"It's not that short."

"It's not that long." Oliver replied dryly. "Haven't you got a nice ankle-length and a polo neck shirt?"

Felicity laughed and put her hands on his shoulders.

"You're overreacting. The skirt is fine." He did not look particularly convinced. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I've got my phone on and I won't stay out too late."

"I want you back by midnight."

"A, you are not my father and B, I am not seventeen. So relax. Have a nice, peaceful evening and I'll be back before you know it." Felicity said, as the buzzer went, signalling Meg and Carly's arrival. She let them in and went off to find her shoes. They knocked on her door and Oliver opened it. Both women smiled brightly at the sight of him.

"Hi Oliver."

"How are you doing?"

"Is Felicity ready yet?"

Confronted by the two nattering women, Oliver unconsciously took a retreating step, just as Felicity emerged, now clad in a jacket and stylish shoes. Oliver threw a last disgruntled look at her skirt and Felicity smiled, kissing him swiftly.

"I'll see you later."

"Have fun." If you absolutely must he added in his mind. Felicity grinned.

"We will."

And then they were gone. Oliver blinked, rather perplexed and rather regretting his admission of stating that she didn't need his permission to go out.

 

The girls continued on with smiles gracing their lips . Walking down a long dark hallway, and then an even longer flight of stairs . As they approached they could feel the pulse of the club growing .

"Almost there ." Carly called out with a wicked grin overtaking her dark red lips .

The club could only be described as throbbing as the three girls walked through the door .The room was smokey, making it even harder to see in the dark room, lit occassionaly by a flickering strobe . There were throngs of people dancing wildly to the beat the DJ was churning out . They began making their way through the crowd towards the bar, where they came face to face with a cute blond girl .

"What can I get you?" she asked smiling .

"Three beers ." Felicity answered, trying to be heard over the music .

"Comin' right at ya ." The girl turned around, and reappeared seconds later with their drinks .Felicity paid and they grabbed their beers, turning to survey the crowd .

After several fast dances, the three women collapsed into chairs in one of the quieter rooms at Club Garnier. Meg went to buy drinks and Felicity stretched.  
"This is so much fun. I can't remember the last time I just felt this hyper!"

"It's been a while since the three of us were together like this." Carly commented. Meg returned, bringing herself vodka whilst Carly and Felicity drank cocktails.

"Well, what next? I've danced myself to blisters, I'm just drunk enough to do something stupid and we've got several hours more of partying to do!" Carly said.

Meg raised her glass to that. "Good point. We're three gorgeous ladies on a Friday night. What do we do now?"

"Easy – talk to random guys and see how many phone numbers we can get!" Carly laughed. Felicity lifted an eyebrow.

"I hate to be the party-pooper, but dating , dating and firmly attached." She said, pointing to Carly, Meg and herself consecutively. Carly pouted.

"So? Do we see any of our boyfriends around? Besides, it's not serious, we're only messing around."

"Tell you what; let's see how many guys I get talking to and how many I can scare away by mentioning that I'm pregnant!" Meg laughed. She drained her glass and went to stand by the bar to order another.

Felicity shook her head, grinning.

"That girl is a nutter."

"Everyone's got a hobby." Carly shrugged, sipping her cocktail and twirling the paper umbrella between her fingers as she watched Meg. Felicity glanced at her watch and Carly snorted. "You can't be thinking about leaving already!"

"No! I was just… never mind." Felicity lifted her glass and Carly giggled.

"I can't believe it. You're away from him for two hours and you're already longing to be back at the apartment. I don't know how you make it through a full day at work."

"I'm not that bad." Felicity muttered and Carly gave her a cynical look. "Well, I'm not! I just… I like spending time with him."

"When are you going to own up to the fact that you want to take a new step in your relationship ?"

"Carly , stop it."

"Well, you do! And I'm sorry for mentioning It but it's true. You haven't been this serious about anyone since You know and you're clearly crazy about him."

Felicity didn't reply. She stirred the glass stick in her drink and finished the last dregs of liquid.

"Right now it's just easier this way. It's that I don't want to leave him for anyone else. I mean ,I can't imagine ever begin with anyone else, ever."

"Head-over-heels, cheesy pop song, daydreaming in love. Definition of you." Carly commented lightly, grinning as a guy backed away from Meg, staring in horror at her stomach. She joined them, waving a few slips of paper.

"I got me some phone numbers!" She laughed, dropping them onto the table. "Go on, Carly. Your turn

She leaned against the chair , looking idly up at the club ceiling as she thought about him. Oliver was everything she'd ever wanted in a man: he was kind, funny, smart, , handsome, and an incredible lover. She knew he wanted to be with her – but he'd not suggested they move in together yet but she's been thinking about it lately and her reasons for moving in weren't about cost and convenience, the real reasons had more to do with being in love with each other's and spending most of the time together .

 

Oliver was lying in bed, reading a book with a dark green cover when Felicity got back, a little past one in the morning. She took her shoes off in the living room and tiptoed into the bedroom. He glanced up.  
"How was your evening?"

"It was fun." She smiled, speaking a little too carefully, as though not certain as to whether or not he could understand. He arched an eyebrow.

"Are you drunk?"

"No, just a little… tipsy." She said sitting on the edge of the bed and throwing her clothes onto the floor before wriggling under the covers to snuggle close to his warm body. His arms went around her and she giggled.

"You're so comfortable."

Oliver's mouth was gentle on her , tentative. Felicity realized she wasn't kissing back. She rectified this immediately, leaning forward into the kiss, enthusiastically grabbing the front of Oliver's henley and yanking him closer.

They sank into the matters, Oliver pushing Felicity into the back cushions so they could both fit laying down, bodies crushed up against each other. Felicity had curled herself around him, leg thrown over his hip, Oliver cradling her face in one of his palms while they kissed. It was perfect. She was relatively sure Oliver's kissing was enough to get her drunk all over again.

Which reminded her, And the fact that her breath probably smelled of whiskey and pizza and other gross things. She pulled out of the kiss reluctantly, wrinkling her nose.

"I smell terrible and I know I taste terrible," she declared, which only made Oliver laugh.

"You do."

Felicity made a noise like a wounded cat. "You're not supposed to say that."

"What am I supposed to say then?"

"I dunno," Felicity said, waving around the hand that wasn't pinned underneath them. "Something sweet."

"Hmm." He reached for a glass of water on the bedside table. Felicity drank about half of it before yawning and closing her eyes.

"You're the best, Oliver."

"Glad to be of service. Go to sleep." He murmured, shutting the light off.

Felicity lay for a few dozing moments, considering the being beside her. How was it possible to have emotions so strong, so unbelievably powerful for someone and still be afraid ?

Just say them, her brain ordered.

"Oliver ?"

"Yes?"

I think we should move in together . It's not hard. Say it.

" Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He replied.

…Coward........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a review (kudos, comment or both) ;)


	18. Masquerade Ball

On Sunday morning, Felicity woke and blinked as she saw sunlight flooding the room. She rolled onto her stomach and stretched, enjoying the sensation of warmth on her back. She was alone. Oliver must already be up. She listened carefully and heard water running in the bathroom. He came back into the room and she smiled up at him.  
"G'morning."

"Morning." He replied, climbing back into bed. She lay across him and yawned.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"A little past nine." He replied, twisting her hair around his fingers, He loves her hair. It was that perfect blonde colour, like the first strings of sunlight as the sun rises of a cloudless morning, and, even after so long together, it still astounded him. She closed her eyes.

"I don't feel like getting up."

"Fine."

"At all."

"Alright."

"I just want to spend all day right here."

"I'm not objecting."

She smiled, glancing at him.

"Good." She said. Oliver kissed her forehead and pulled her closer.

"Do you know what today is?" He asked after a moment.

"Sunday."

"Yes. But it is also two weeks until your 24th birthday."

"Oh, that." Felicity pulled a face. "I don't really do much on my birthdays. Very much like Christmas."

"Well, this year I am going to make sure that you do something."

"Oh yeah? On your birthday ,I'll get my revenge then." She sighed.

Oliver laughed "And I do so hate to put a stop to your frantically busy plans for today, but I have a few activities to engage in, for which your presence is required."

Felicity smiled lazily. "Really? And what activities might these be?"

"Ones eating a breakfast and then going with me so you can try on your costume for next Friday." He said, Letting go of her hair so that it sprang back to her head. She sat up.

"My costume?"

"Yes."

"I'll get in the shower, you start on breakfast!" She grinned, climbing over him to reach the bathroom.

Oliver pulled on a pair of worn, black bed-trousers and went through the living room to the kitchen . He methodically began to prepare food, fetching butter and marmalade, measuring out coffee and sugar, pouring milk until everything was ready. Moments later Felicity arrived, her damp hair curling around her face, the sweet scent of the coconut shampoo she had used drifting about. She hugged him from behind, her moist skin pressing against his exposed back.

"I am so lucky to have you." She commented, reaching for her coffee.

0o0o0

Carly was not impressed

"Why didn't I find someone to go with? You're both going to be there in your amazing costumes and I'm going to be stuck at home with a bucket of ice-cream and reruns of Friends!" She pouted.

Felicity and Meg exchanged an amused glance. Meg patted her arm comfortingly. "Don't worry about it. It'll probably be a total drag, Nathan and I might leave early." She said.

"And besides, you can just imagine me spending an entire night trying to keep Ray and Oliver as far away from each other as possible." Felicity pointed out. "It's going to be an absolute nightmare."

That thought seemed to cheer her up a little.

"We should be envious of you, you'll get to spend an evening off your feet, relaxing, eating calorific things, wearing anything you want and getting to laugh at the thought of us having to make irritating small talks and meeting incredibly dull people." Felicity said.

Carly wasn't convinced at all "Didn't think of it like that. I'd hate to be you two right now. Coming!" She called as someone shouted for her. She skipped away and Meg looked at Felicity.

"It's going to be great though."

"Obviously, it'll be fantastic." Felicity laughed.

"What are you wearing to the Masquerade Ball?" Meg asked. She looked up from a memo she was reading.

"I haven't had a chance to think about it yet (it's true, When She and Oliver went ,they only took her measures) What about you?" Felicity said, scribbling something onto a post-it pad. Meg grinned.

"A butterfly. Sort of. Well, it's this gorgeous multi-coloured dress and a butterfly-shaped mask. And Nathan's going as a pirate."

Felicity smiled at the imagery.

"That sounds good. I don't know, I'll talk to Oliver tonight and see if the costumes are ready , Actually he doesn't even want to go, but I'm making him."

"Are you talking about the Masquerade Ball at the Hawthorn?" Isabel said, stopping and looking at Meg (pointedly ignoring Felicity's presence).

"Yeah, on the 30th."

" I will be attending too! and most of our friends are going to be there."

"So, what are you going as?" Isabel asked curiously. Felicity turned to get some coffee, listening closely to the conversation. Isabel laughed gaily.

"Oh, I haven't thought about it! Maybe one of the queens, or maybe as one of those noble ladies in books. It'll be so much fun."

"Maybe you should go as Lady Jane Grey." Felicity put in sweetly. Isabel glanced at her.

"Who?"

"Jane Grey. She was a Queen of England in the sixteenth century." Felicity explained. Isabel shrugged. She strolled away and Meg glanced at her.

"You were… helping her."

"I really hope she does go as Jane Grey."

"Let her go as a queen? Imagine the size of her ego!"

"Jane Grey was only queen for nine days before she was executed." Felicity grinned. Meg snorted.

"Bet Isabel doesn't know that!"

Felicity chuckled "Obviously not."

0o0o0

//Your costume is in the bag hanging on the door. Change and be at the hawthorn's by 8. I will meet you there//.

::Oliver ::

Felicity glanced at the bag and then went straight to the shower, excitement building in her chest at the prospect of the Masquerade Ball. She and Meghan had been discussing the event all day, out of Carly earshot, of course. It was not very often that they had opportunity to spend time at such a glamorous social event, after all.

After thoroughly cleaning herself from the daily grime of a hard days work, she began to dry her hair, adding various mousses and sprays. She never usually took this much care over her hair unless it was a special occasion.

And this one was extremely special.

She unzipped the clothing bag and took out the dress. Felicity turned to the mirror and held the dress up against herself as she watched her reflection. A soft smile touched her lips as the material shimmered and caught the light.

She would make tonight special.

 

she learned from Oliver , that his family as always, arrived fashionably late. Every year there is an argument between his father the punctual businessman and his mother the socialite, and every year his mother wins; so they leave ten minutes before the ball officially begins and arrive twenty-two minutes late. When she registered at the hosting hotel , Felicity sees that almost all of the guests have already been signed

"Name?" The doorman asked as Felicity reached the open doors of the Hawthorn. There was a short queue as the guests were checked off the lists. Behind her was what she presumed was a mermaid, in a shimmering green dress and diamond starfish pinned to the material and behind the mermaid was a man with 18th century clothes and a dark blue mask.

"Felicity Smoak "

He glanced at her curiously and smiled pleasantly.

"Ah, of course. Logan, take Miss Smoak around, will you?" A young man she presumed was Logan stepped forward eagerly.

"Follow me." As Felicity stepped through the doors, She mutely follows him into the ballroom.

"Almost there, Miss Smoak." Logan assured her. He opened a door and stepped aside to let her in. Felicity walked through the door and it closed behind her, without Logan accompanying her inside. She paused and then turned swiftly as someone stepped out from the shadows.

"Oliver! "

He looked nothing short of… incredible. The Red Death costume consisted of scarlet velvet and a white, skull-like mask. And he was staring at her, just as she must have been staring at him.

She smiled nervously.

"Does it look alright?" She said, brushing the skirts of her dress unnecessarily. Oliver took her hand seriously and opened his mouth, but no words came, not something that happened very often to Oliver Queen.

Perhaps now would be the right time to describe what it was that had stunned Oliver into such a state.

I dreamt a dream! – What can it mean!-

And that I was a maiden queen

Felicity was the Maiden Queen , The Angel. Clad in a corseted dress of the purest white silk that fell in soft folds from her waist, it had short sleeves, a decently low neckline and almost invisible stitches of silver sewn into the material, causing her to shine in his eyes. Set on her loose blonde curls was a ringlet of silver and at her throat was tear-drop diamond necklace, the only jewellery that she wore. A white mask covered her eyes and cheeks, simple in design and decoration.

She smiled and asked,

"Oliver ?"

He lifted her hand to his lips "you look stunning, breathtaking "

"Well, you look very hot and handsome " Felicity replied sheepishly.

He kissed her lips softly ,then took her hand placing it on his arm and guiding her to yet another pair of elaborate double doors, Felicity realised now that she could hear music.

It's an impressive place to be sure. Dark, expensive woods make up the structure, patterned beams and paintings of landscapes and famous arts decorate the walls at intervals between long windows, two large glass chandeliers light the room. At the far end of the room, the clear double doors lead out onto a balcony which leads down into the gardens. there are tables covered with white clothes and finger foods pushed against one of the walls, and smaller tables surrounded by chairs, in lieu of a formal dinner. In a corner near the balcony doors, a group of string players are sitting next to a piano and they're playing a sedate piece to accompany the low buzz of conversation.

Felicity thinks how awesome it would be to replace the band with a DJ.

Oliver has long perfected the art of mingling and polite conversation. Most of the guests he recognises from previous years – the event is invitation-only and the people are pretentious and quite a tight circle, despite their willingness to stab each other in the back if need be – so he finds it very easy to slip from conversation to conversation.

It was Tommy who came up with the rules, developed them as a way to survive the boredom and not get on their father's bad side. First, no more than fifteen minutes to a conversation, ten if you can get away with it. Second, stray as little as possible from talk about marriage or Dad's company, what the other person does for a living. (As a bonus, remember this to laugh about later.) Third, if possible, try not to get stuck in an one-on-one, as they force attention on you and are harder to slip away from. Fourth, the older the person, the more you should try to avoid them. Fifth, only try and escape from the ballroom after an hour and a half or one full circuit.

After minutes of conversations, they accosted by Meg and Nathan, who was looking simply beautiful in a colourful dress and elaborate mask.

"You guys look amazing!" She teased. "Felicity, you look fabulous!"

"So do you, Meg. Of course, we won't ever be able to talk about it. Carly'd never forgives us." Felicity reminded her. Nathan smiled at her.

"I must agree, you look wonderful."

"Ahem."

"But obviously not as wonderful as Meg" He put in hastily. she giggled, taking his arm.

"We're going to get a drink. Want anything?"

Oliver and Felicity assured her that they didn't. Once they were alone, Felicity looked up at him.

"You… you are amazing."

"In what way?"

"In every way!" Felicity laughed. " costumes, it's all so wonderful!"

"Good. Because I intend to make tonight memorable in every possible way." Oliver told her, taking her hand. "Would you care to dance ?"

Felicity mind wandered. She looked up at Oliver, "Oliver, you don't know how to dance"

"I never said I don't know how, I said I don't dance ,but I want to dance with you tonight, besides we're wearing masks , so no one can recognize us ,my reputation won't be harmed ".

Felicity laughed "good thinking, lead the way Mr.Queen"

Oliver guided her out onto the dance floor and they started to sway together. He moved his hand slowly down to her waist. She placed her hand on his shoulder and they danced.

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

All along  
I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand moooore

One step closer

One step closer

Her soft blue eyes looked up at him, happiness surrounded her iris and he spread a smile on his face and rubbed her back with his hand. She smiled her cute smile and laid her head down on his shoulder and He slid his other hand down to her waist.

With both her hands around his neck, He felt like he was in heaven. Swaying back and forth they stayed like this for They don't know how long but they never wanted to let go.

One step closer

Oliver leant back and Felicity turned her head up at him, looking puzzled. He brushed a piece of hair from her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb. Tilting her head up, He leant in and pressed his lips to hers. The feeling of kissing her sent a rush of energy through his body. she suddenly started kissing back.

They broke apart and Their smiles were so wide, not containing any of my joy within. Felicity intertwined her fingers in the strands of his hair and they resumed their original dancing position. The warmth in their heart spread through out their body and Oliver leant down and nuzzled his head into her neck. Kissing the skin that met his lips as He whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you, too" she said smilingly.

0o0o0

The heat was overpowering as the evening passed by. They met his parents and Tommy , it's been a wonderful night, Oliver and Felicity stood to one side and she excused herself to go to the bathroom, whilst he went to fetch them drinks. Felicity squeezed through the bustling, dancing, chattering people to the door that led to the bathroom. There were a couple of women standing in front of the mirror, reapplying lipstick and powdering their faces. Felicity pulled her mask off and pushed her hair out of her face. Her face was pink with the warmth.

Felicity smiled then heading into a cubicle. When she came back out, the women were gone. She paused to sort herself out in the mirror before putting her mask back onto her face.

Yet another song had begun, a cheerful waltz. Felicity glanced around and Someone appeared at her elbow.

A man wearing an impeccably smart costume from what appeared to be the Victorian period. Felicity had barely asked him what he wanted before she realised who it was,his cheeky grin giving himself away.

"Ray!"

"You look beautiful tonight." He grinned,Felicity wanted to pull away but the people were all pressed so close together that she could barely move.

"The Maiden Queen… I didn't get the reference ,but it's pretty cool"

"Hummm thank you. " Felicity said calmly. "And what are you?"

"Enchanted." He smiled. Felicity narrowed her eyes behind the mask and he laughed. "Fine! I'm not entirely sure; I just liked the look of it to be perfectly honest. I'm not really into this whole dressing up thing."

Felicity's eyes darted swiftly around the room but she found no sign of Red Death. He noticed her avoiding his gaze.

"Felicity, surely we can share one dance without being completely hostile towards each other? We're not children."

"No. But I am here with someone else."

"I know. Red Death. Cheerful bloke, isn't he, that Oliver?" He commented lightly. Felicity frowned.

"You don't know him, Ray."

"Don't want to. And I very much doubt that he wants to know me either. So it all works out rather nicely for everyone."

"I can't dance with you" it's a simple answer.

"Well, that's Okay, I just wanted to say goodbye I'm leaving tomorrow back to Chicago."

"Oh ..." Felicity murmured.

"I didn't want to leave my business here , but you can thank you're boyfriend for that".

Felicity frowned "what that supposed to mean ."

"He didn't tell you!" Ray chuckled coldly "of course, you know I've been investing with QC lately, and out of nowhere, Robert decided he's not interesting in our partnership anymore ,because his lovely son asked him to stop working with me , such an immature move doesn't it .

"I'm sure, you are wrong ."

"No , I bet he was behind everything .... ".

 

His eyes found her straight away. The shimmering angel that standing so gracefully amongst the sea of common people. Oliver watched her for a moment before turning his attention to the man beside her. A not that strongly built character, in navy blue with a mask covering the top half of his face, Ray Damn Palmer.

The glasses he was holding instantly went to the table as Oliver moved through the crowd, watching the pair closely. They appeared to be talking, Felicity seemed to be frowning as she answered his comment. His hand went to hers seemingly presuming that he had the right to hold her, Oliver decided that it was time to interrupt.

He pushed his hand back.

"Felicity, let's go." He said, meeting his eyes with a flashing glare before leading Felicity away from the him, towards the edge of the room. She looked up at him.

"Thank you. for not making a scene "

"You're welcome. I'm not going to let him ruined our night " He handed her a glass of wine and then glanced at the clock. It was almost midnight. Felicity caught his gaze and smiled.

"Ready to go?"

"If you wish to stay-" Oliver asked

"No, I'm ready to go. I just want to find Meg and say goodbye." She said, putting her glass down. She paused and then reached up on tiptoe to kiss him swiftly on the mouth before leaving.

Felicity caught sight of Meg's bright outfit and squeezed through to her.

"hey, Oliver and I are going now."

"OK. Isn't it great though?" Meg grinned, revelling in the gaiety of the occasion.

"Definitely. Have a great night." Felicity smiled, hugging her and Nathan. She turned and came face to face with a large red blob.

Actually, it was Isabel, wearing an enormous, elaborate dress of red and white, clutching a fan in one hand.

Isabel barely gave Felicity a sideways glance, did a double-take and looked at her again. Meg smiled in a rather saccharine manner.

"Isabel, what a nice costume!" Meg smirked

"Oh Meg, you look adorable." Isabel cooed, apparently not sensing the thickly hidden sarcasm. Her eyes darted over Felicity's outfit briefly. "And you…uh…"

She seemed to hold back some forced laughter.

"Well, I must be going, I've got lots of people to meet and greet!" She vanished and Meg patted a fuming Felicity's shoulders.

"Felicity, you look fabulous. Let's face it, she looks like a meringue in that outfit." This was true and Felicity had to smile at the admission. She said goodbye to the pair and turned to Oliver, who had joined them.

"Let's get out of here."

"The most attractive proposition of the night." Oliver assured her, taking her hand and walking to the door.

0o0o0

Felicity held herself stiffly away from Oliver ,but it doesn’t help. Every breath he takes, every shift of muscle invades her senses. All she wants to do is tempting, touch, taste. It’s what she’s wanted to do all night while they played the perfect couple for their captive audience, flirting and caressing until her nerve endings were alive with need. It’s having him so close, so warm beside her is almost more than she can handle. Oliver shifted , and the back of the limo feels impossibly small and cramped with him beside her. And Felicity can't help but laughing at him.

Once They were inside his apartment

“Hey, my Queen,” Oliver whispered in her ear as he slipped an arm around her waist. “How about we go to my room and play trick or treat?”

“You’re terrible , it's not even Halloween,” she said with a wry smile.

Oliver grabbed her by hand and tried to lead her to his room. “And you love it.”

Felicity shivered as his hand brushes hers, and it’s like sparks shoot through her body and all she wants to do is strip off their costumes and press herself against his hard, naked body. suddenly his mouth comes down so hard on hers that their teeth clank. It’s not a gentle, reverent kiss like she’d expect from him; it’s hungry and desperate, and she can taste whiskey on his breath. As she opens her mouth to his and his tongue slips between her lips, seeking and finding hers, it’s everything she needs. His hand settles at the small of her back, holding her against him as they devour each other. His other hand, warm and heavy through her dress, slides from her hip to her thigh, hooking around her thigh to pull her legs opens as wide as the dress will allow. He bunches the fabric between his fingers, then he slips his hand under the hem, blazing a red-hot trail of sensation back up to her hip.

His fingers explore underneath the dress, finding nothing but soft skin, and he moans, breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against hers. “Jesus, Felicity. Underwear?”

“Not wearing any. No need with this dress.” She whimpers as his finger finding her core, already wet and ready for him, and she clenches her hands in his no longer perfect hair and crushes his mouth against hers once more. His hand moves from her back, and she feels her dress ride up, so that the material gathers around her waist. She shivers as she’s exposed to the cold air as his fingers stroke and play over her.

They stepped into the bedroom and shut the door behind them. Oliver smiled and pulled Felicity close to him and kissed her again. “You know,” he breathed, “I don’t know what I was thinking… this costume is so hot .” Felicity smiled and ran her hands up his back, feeling the taut muscles beneath the fabric of his costume. “Funny I couldn't take my eyes of you tonight.”

“I noticed,” he grinned, backing her towards the bed. Effortlessly he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her neck and breathed deeply of her natural scent as she let out a little sigh and he couldn’t help a slight shiver in response. She always made him feel like that – like no one had ever make him feel like this before.

They fell onto the bed and he ran his hands up her ribs, delighting in the feel of her body tensing slightly. Felicity ran her hands lightly up his back and tangled her fingers in his dark blonde hair. Oliver kissed her neck and gave her a bite. “Oooh, Oliver,” Felicity cooed.

Oliver grinned and laughed " I wanted to do this?” He gave her another quick kiss and smiled. “Since I saw you in this costume.”

“You know I can fight my own battles,” she began, imitating him “ Oliver rolled his eyes and shook his head ( of course Ray told her ) then gave her ass a squeeze.

"I know that, but I'm always gonna kick ass who ever thinks of hurting you ,he ruined your work, it's legit do the same "

He pressed another passionate kiss to her mouth, biting and licking her bottom lip as she moaned softly into his mouth. “Oliver?” she whispered when their mouths parted, “I'm being serious here”

“Mhm, are we seriously having this conversation right now ,later please" he sighed in response, cupping her breast through her dress.

Felicity straddled him and got on top of him, she sinks herself down on top of him and moves over his hard clothed erection. Oliver moans at the feel of her on top of him. He places his hands on her boobs loving how hard her nipples get. Oliver sits up, pushes her top and takes one of her nipples in his mouth sucking on it and then does the same to the other one. As he does this Felicity moves faster on top of him. Oliver moves with her both loving the angle they are in.

"Oliver , Oh God Oliver ..." she panted in his ear "let's move in together "

Pulling away "What! " He asked confused

She rolled her eyes "Move in together, sharing the same apartment " she said slowly and sighed in exasperation.

"Would you move in with me?" he asked, unsure if she was just setting him up for disaster to get back at him.

"Yes" she answered after pretending to mull it over.

He smiled "Are you sure? Have you made a pro-con list? He teased her playfully.

"I'm, unless you're not?" she teased back.

"Well...."

"Okay , just forgot I said anything, I mean ..it just feels right, We particularly live together, We always together your place or in mine. We're neighbors moving would be easy and..., " she babbled non stop.

"Fe-li-ci-ty " He grinned widely and kissed her lovingly. "I love you and I would love to move in with you" he said looking into her eyes.

"I love you and I don't have any doubts about us" she told him running her hand over his chest lovingly.

"We still have to talk about it, you know what we should keep and ...."

Oliver flipped her over, immediately capturing her lips with his, crushing their mouths together in a passionate kiss. "I'm done talking tonight " He whispered against her lips.

It didn't take long for Felicity to respond.

She thrust against him, breaking the kiss and moaning out loud when he grinded back just as hard, trailing his mouth down her neck and nipping at the skin.

No more talking .

It was a great night, and it's gonna end amazingly .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading 
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome


	19. Birthday surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys , wow first I'd like to thank each one of you for your love and support, it's really appreciated.
> 
> Just to keep up with the story //Oliver begins to work at QC , he & Felicity are moving to live together // everything is great for them rn .
> 
> I really hope you like this chapter, tell me what you are thinking down there ;) ..
> 
> Enjoy reading...

**__**

Oliver was exhausted. He had spent the last 11 hours moving box after box into Felicity's apartment while Felicity put everything where she thought it should be. Luckily their friends came and helped. The girls,Thea and Carly helped Felicity to arrange things, and Tommy helped Oliver with carrying the boxes to and from.

Oliver plopped down on the couch. Felicity fell onto the couch and cuddled next to him. He put his arm around her shoulders and she laid her head on his chest.

"Felicity ." Oliver said, nudging her.

"Mmhh." Felicity replied, her eyes closed.

"You really want to spend the first night in our apartment laying on the couch." Oliver said smiling.

"What do you want to do?" Felicity asked ,turning around to look at him.

"I thought we could watch a movie." Oliver said smirking.

"A Walk to Remember." Felicity said, her hopes raising. They had watched the movie a thousand times at his apartment. Oliver claimed her only watched it to make her happy, but Felicity knew he really did enjoy the story of a young rebel falling for a minister's daughter.

"Sure, why not?" Oliver said, still smirking,"I will get the popcorn, you grab the movie." He said, getting up and heading to the kitchen. As Oliver popped the kernels, Felicity started digging through her box full of movies. Finally she found the movie about the famous book by Nicholas Sparks. She popped it in the DVD player just as Oliver walked through the door. She grabbed the remote and sat down, her head leaning on Oliver's shoulder. She pressed play and snuggled closer to Oliver and grabbed some popcorn.

A little after the movie began Felicity fell asleep, exhaustion grabbing her. After a while She woke and opened her eyes and realized she fell in her sleep and was lying on Oliver's lap. She turned around and saw Oliver intrigued with the movie . He didn't notice she was looking at him. His eyes were glued to the screen. She turned around and saw that he was watching the part where Jamie told Landon she had leukemia. She smirked and turned around and Oliver finally noticed that she was awake.

"I didn't want to wake you up ,so I had to continue watching it." Oliver tried to make up an excuse.

"Yep, I'm sure, I'm going to go to the bathroom." Felicity laughed as she walked out of the room.

While she was gone, Oliver decided to make himself more comfortable. He leaned against the couch arm and put his legs on the couch, taking up all the space. When Felicity came back, she glared at Oliver.

"Now where am I supposed to sit." Felicity said, her hands on her hips. Oliver opened up his legs and patted the space in between them.

"Right here, Babe." Felicity first refused, but as standing got tiring, she gave up and sat in between Oliver's legs and leaned back against his chest. She but her palms behind her head to cushion her head. Oliver grabbed the remote from the table beside the couch and pressed play on the movie. As the movie began and the reality of how little time Jamie and Landon had left sunk in, Felicity turned around to face her boyfriend.

"Oliver ,... I love you." Felicity said, her eyes wide.

"Isn't it already obvious I love you. Do I have to say it?" Oliver teased her but still Felicity nodded,"I love you ." Oliver said, then leaned in for a kiss.

After their VERY long kiss, They again settle in to finish off the movie, but just like before Felicity and this time Oliver fell asleep.

:::::::::::::

Felicity groaned as the sun shines brightly through the window and directly into her face. God, she can't even begin express how much she absolutely hates morning; especially Friday mornings.

Okay so that might be a little weird, considering people typically hate Monday mornings, but not for Felicity . Her reason being that it is the end of the week so she's more tired than usual and its like a taunting day. A day that is almost the weekend but not quiet. All in all on Fridays she just wants to sleep; and that it is exactly what she does.

Trying to get away from the horrid sunrays, she shifts one of the pillows to block the light and she begins to fall back into the oh so peaceful slumber she once occupied.

She then feels the bed shift a little and it let her know that Oliver is stirring from his own slumber. Which means that she's probably going to have to get up pretty soon.

"Felicity what time is it…." Oliver mumbled groggily, his voice still laced with sleep.

Felicity cracked an eye open and moved to where she can just barely see that clock. The red numbers on the object look blurry and she can just barely make out what it says.

"8:45…" She grumbled before she dropped her head back on to her pillow, not thinking anything at all about the given time.

Upon hearing what time it is, Oliver's eyes snap open and he quickly sat up in bed, staring at the sleeping heap of his girlfriend.

"Eight forty- Felicity! We were supposed to be at work an hour ago!" He shrieked as he scrambled out of bed and begun running around the room.

Felicity groaned again and covers her head with a pillow, not liking being disturbed by Oliver's noise, or just being woken up in general.

"No work…Felicity sleep." she mumbled out, her words muffled by the pillows.

Oliver huffed and stalked over to the bed before he violently yanked the covers and pillows off of Felicity.

"Felicity get up, we are almost and a half late! Why didn't the alarm go off?!"

Felicity slowly sat up and yawned greatly before trying to remember whether or not she set their alarm before they went to bed.

"Um…I guess I forgot to set it? wait you always set it"

"You forgot to set it…" Oliver repeated.

Felicity smiled nervously and shrugged. "Oops?"

Oliver groaned loudly as he stalked away and began to quickly throw his things together.

"I cannot believe that we are over an hour late, and I can't believe that YOU forgot to set the alarm. I still need to shower. I was planning on getting gas this morning but obviously that is not happening because I have a meeting at…nine thirty." Oliver rambled off as he realized that Felicity is still trying to wake up.

"Felicity ,are you seriously still sitting in bed?! Maybe you didn't hear me the first time…WE. ARE. LATE. Get out of bed, go take a shower in the bathroom, and get your stuff together. We are taking your car this morning because I need gas and I really don't have time to stop. Get up!" he said one last before he disappeared into the bathroom.

Felicity groaned again and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She glanced at the clock once more and realized that its nine minutes until nine o clock. And low and behold ladies and gentlemen, the reason that Felicity Smoak hates Friday mornings.

About fifteen minutes later, Felicity all but sluggishly makes her way downstairs only to be met with Oliver tapping his foot and continuously checking his watch.

It will never cease to amaze her how Oliver is able to do the impossible and become absolutely flawless in less than twenty minutes. Obviously if you look up time management in the dictionary you are bound to find a picture of Oliver Queen next to it.

"Are you ready, because we really need to go. I'm already going to be late for my meeting." Oliver sighed for he hates being late to anything.

Felicity nodded and gave him a peck on the lips as if to ease his tension. Obviously it does the trick for she feels Oliver relax into the kiss but not to relaxed as to make them even later than they already are.

"I'm ready. And you worry to much." Felicity said as she retrieves her car keys from the counter and makes her way to the door.

Oliver sighed and followed, once again checking the time. Well, at least the morning can't get any more worse than it already is right?

"You have got to be freaking kidding me." Oliver nearly shouted as He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. Of course they would get stuck in traffic, because that's what always happens whenever He needs to be somewhere.

Felicity heavily rested his head against the passenger side window ,realizing that they probably haven't moved at all for the past five minutes; and she knows for a fact that Oliver is fuming because of it.

"We aren't moving…" she muttered out loud.

"Well no shit…Thank you for stating the obvious. It's your fault that we're late anyway." Oliver retorted quickly, but quickly regrets it.

Oliver griped the steering wheel tighter as he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"I already told you I was sorry…" she mumbled irritably.

"I know…and I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just hate being late. I was supposed to be there…fifteen minutes ago, but it's not your fault. I'm sorry." He apologized.

::::::::::::::

"Happy Birthday Felicity , Happy Birthday to you!"

Felicity blew out the candles as her workmates cheered and applauded. She blushed and grinned around at them, straightening her yellow party hat.

So they were late on purpose, Oliver is the devil today.

"You didn't have to do this, guys."

"We wanted to. It's not everyday you turn twenty-four!" Carly said cheerfully. Meg singgered.

"After one year you would be a quarter of a century old!"

"Great, now I feel Old." Felicity muttered, as Tessa (one of the employees) began to cut the cake up and hand bits out. Carly thrust a present at her.

"Here! Open mine first!"

As she unwrapped the brightly papered gifts, Meg asked,

"What's Oliver got you?"

"I don't know."

"I bet it's something really romantic. He seems the type." Tessa said, sitting down and placing her hands comfortably over her stomach. Now five months into her pregnancy, her bump was at a considerable size. No longer could she gets away with pretending that she wasn't pregnant.

Felicity was happily examining her latest gift ( present of scented bath oils) when Jones stopped by and held out a bouquet of flowers.

"For my best girl."

"Richard, I'm hurt! I thought I was your best girl?" Carly said in a wounded voice. He rolled his eyes and Felicity smiled.

"Thanks Richard."

"No problem." He eyed the cake and Felicity laughed.

"Help yourself." He promptly did so and as he sat down with them all to chat, they were joined by Steven. Meg simply picked up a piece of cake, as she started to talk with Carly. Steven handed Felicity a box of chocolates.

"From the communications department."

"Thanks Steven." Felicity smiled. Steven nodded, cast a wary glance at Meg and Carly and hurried away.

Jones arched an eyebrow.

"You made an impression on that one, Carly."

"Are you going to tell me off?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I can't be bothered to sort out office dramas." He brushed a few crumbs from his moustache and stood up. "Enjoy your birthday, Felicity"

Felicity nodded and looked around at the numerous gifts.

"I think I might call Oliver and see if he'll give me a lift home. I'll never be able to carry all of this back."

"Yes, it must be tragic, being so popular and loved." Carly said in a cheerful voice. Felicity had actually been very surprised at the number of gifts she'd received. She hadn't realised how many people she'd actually made an impression on at the office.

"Happy birthday, Felicity." Said a voice behind her. Felicity peered around and inwardly groaned as Isabel smiled, clutching a gift in his hands.

"What are you doing here ?" She said bit surprised.

"I needed to talk with Jones and since I was here, I figured I'd drop off your gift."

"Do you not remember what I said about gifts?"

"Accept them, say thank you and not return it to the shop as soon as I leave?" Isabel guessed. Felicity couldn't help smiling. She was in a good mood and even Isabel's presence wouldn't put her off.

"Not quite."

"Have it anyway. Happy birthday." She put it down with her other gifts and strolled to jone's office.

Felicity chewed the inside of her cheek. Carly watched her impatiently.

"Well? Aren't you going to open it?" She demanded after several moments. Felicity shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Fine, I'll do it." Carly said, seized the gift and pulled the paper off. Felicity began to object but Carly had already opened the present. It was a box set of classical CD's. Carly looked decidedly unimpressed but Felicity picked up the case to read the list of songs.

"Wow… I hate to admit this, but this is really good."

"Aren't you being a bit childish? I mean… she really looks like she just wants to be friends again. There's no rule that enemies have to hate each other." Meg pointed out. Felicity shrugged again.

"I don't know. Maybe. Anyway, I'd better pack all of this stuff up and call Oliver ."

::::::::::::::

Of course, Oliver agreed to come and meet her after work. He was standing outside when she struggled through the door with a large number of gifts and balloons, still wearing her party hat. He smirked at the sight and took several gifts off of her, placing them in the boot of the car.

Felicity smiled. "Thank you, Oliver . I never would have made it home."

"It's not exactly a chore." He pointed out. Felicity beamed at him.

"So… do I get a birthday kiss?."

He happily obligated, She could barely even feel his lips at first. Just a soft brush, almost soft enough that it could have been a gust of air over her lips. An unnecessary breath.

Her eyelids flutter shut in response, the absence of the one sense heightening the other four. Especially the one in particular that She wanted. Touch.

Two more gentle brushes. then the next sweep of his lips banishes the notion from her mind. There is gentle pressure now. Firm but soft, warm yet cool. She feels his skin is no warmer than the air .Warmth seeps into her through the union of their lips, causing butterflies to rise in her stomach, making her heart race, her palms sweat....

His lips part as She thinks this, but not too much yet. Just enough to trap her upper lip between them. A hint of a nibble and a suck is all She gets.

She wanted more.

She parted her own lips in response, trapping his lower lip. It’s thick and luscious. A succulent treat, really, taking that lip gently between her teeth, twisting it. The tip of her tongue flicks out, eager to taste...

He groans in response, and his own tongue escapes his lips. It wets her upper lip before flicking beneath to trace the inside as well. he continues to trace the outline of her mouth, torturing her with the perceptions of his talented tongue just on the edge of her awareness.

Everything about this man is a power play. Undoubtedly, he would say the same thing about her ,It’s part of what makes their kisses so exciting, so all-consuming... She's the one who gives in first this time, though.

Her tongue plunges deep into his mouth, plundering the sweetness there. He always tastes of a fragrant wine to her ,His mouth is rich, powerful, heady. It leaves her slightly drunk, yet always craving more. She rolled his taste about on her tongue like a fine connoisseur.

Absolutely delicious...

They parted breathing heavily and smiling.

Felicity waved goodbye to Carly and Meg, who were heading to Meg's for an evening of Johnny Depp movies and climbed into the car.

"What's the plan for the evening then?" She asked. Oliver lifted his visible eyebrow as they stopped at a red traffic light.

"The plan is that I make you your favourite dinner, pour you a glass of your favourite wine, and then seduce you."

"Excellent plan."

"I thought so too." He smirked. Felicity laughed and as he pulled forward he asked, "What did you get for your birthday?"

Felicity began to run off the list of presents, before hesitating.

"And…uh , Isabel stopped by to see Jones and gave me some classical CD's." Oliver looked at her with an expression that can only be described as irate bewilderment. "I thought it was weird as well. But if she's going to be all sensible and mature about it, so am I."

"Hmm." Oliver replied flatly. Felicity smiled.

"But right now, I just want to get home and spend the evening with you."

"I'm extremely glad to hear it." Oliver commented, driving into their Place.

Oliver's apartment was empty except for a small candle lit table in the middle, and the two chairs on either side. Oliver smiled as he stepped into the room, his smile turned into a grin as he watched her. He had meant to surprise her, and had been keeping this moonlight dinner secret from her.

"Oliver, this is so perfect!" Felicity , the girl he loved, smiled from beside him and reached up to give him a small peck on the cheek.

Oliver continued to grin at her, taking her lovely sight in, they were in a hurry and he didn't get the chance to see her outfit, She's very beautiful .She’s wearing a dark red dress with a daring low cut back that emphasizes the feminine curve of her back and disguises the slightly too broad shoulders. The scandalous slit that exposes her beautiful legs. Pulling out a chair, he held it as she sat down, and then took a seat himself.

"So, what's on the menu?" She asked, settling into her chair.

"Spaghetti." He smiled, winking at her as he pulled the covers off to reveal the steamy Italian food beneath it.

Felicity eyed the food. Oliver had said he had learned a thing or two and would cook the best meal he could for the special occasion. Felicity had believed him, and as she picked up her fork and took the first bite, she nodded in approval. Oliver really had learned a thing or two about cooking

"Oliver, this is great ,Thank you."

Oliver shrugged the compliment, "Hey, just remember – you owe me!"

From somewhere in the darkness came the melody of music, and Felicity sighed deeply as she stared at the man before her.

"This is so romantic Oliver," She said with a smile, picking up more spaghetti on a fork and placing it in her mouth, "It's just like in those Muggle movies!"

"You watch Muggle movies?" Oliver questioned, eyebrows raised in question. He wouldn't expect her to do anything Muggle-ish, never mind watching Muggle movies.!

Felicity blushed in the candlelight. "I've seen a few. Romance movies, mostly. The hot guy always takes the girl out on a romantic date followed by dancing or something." She looked away, slightly embarrassed, "Tonight suddenly made me think about that. The dinner, I mean…Minus the dancing, of course."

"Well we can fix that," Oliver grinned, getting up. Felicity watched as he came over and took her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it softly. "May I have this dance?"

She giggled, accepting his offer and soon she was in his arms, moving slowly to the ghostly enchanting music.

This is so…perfect…She sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder and closing her eyes. She didn't want this night to end. If only I could stay here in Oliver's arms forever…

"Felicity?" His voice interrupted her thoughts, and she lifted her head to look at him.

"Hmm?"

"I just wanted to say…I love you," He said with a smile, and she smiled back at him.

"I already knew that, Oliver." She leaned her head against his so that their foreheads were touching as they swayed to the music.

"I know…I just want you to know that I really do. Some people don't mean it when they say it…but I do. I love you Felicity Smoak."

Felicity looked up, meeting his sincere eyes. They held nothing but love and adoration for her, and her heart thudded heavily as she leaned in and kissed him.

"And I love you Oliver Queen."

He grinned at her, leaning in and kissing her again. All movement stopped as Felicity wrapped his arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to him, kissing her passionately. When they finally broke apart they were both breathless.

Felicity giggled, as Oliver reached up to tug her hair playfully before he took her hand, keeping it in his own as he started to move to the music again. Felicity followed, smiling up at him happily. Oliver gazed down at her, running a hand through her blonde hair affectionately, before he pulled her close, closing his eyes and breathing in her sweet scent.

Who would have known that when Oliver had suggested dinner for two, it would turn out to be so magical?

:::::::::::::::

Oliver gasped into Felicity's mouth as her hands worked on undoing his button down. His hands moving to undo her dress but they were slapped away as she shoved his shirt off and pushed him back onto the bed. He let out a moan and rolled his hips up against hers, as she leaned down over him capturing him with another kiss. A shiver ran through him as she eased his hands above his head, pinning him temporarily. She pulled away, and the smirk on her lips made him more than a bit nervous. He looked up at her and swallowed thickly as she put his hands to the head board. He tensed, his eyes widening.

"Felicity, wha-" he was cut off as she leaned down, kissing him deeply distracting him almost immediately.

"Just relax, be good for me," her voice was hot in his ear making him shiver. "I'll make it worth your time." That grin on her lips reminded him of a cat that had its prey trapped beneath its paws, playing with the poor thing before ending it. He swallowed and shifted trying not to imagine it. He was clearly the pray in this situation. "Oliver?"

His mouth was suddenly dry and he nodded, satisfying her for the time being. Licking her lips as her deep blue eyes took in his bare chest, before humming to herself as she moved down the bed. He watched her move intently, her small delicate fingers moving to undo his jeans. She raised one perfect brow at him, before she pushed the rough denim down his legs leaving him bare to her. Oliver let his blue eyes fall shut as she drank in the sight of him. He swallowed loudly before his eyes shot open, a moan passing his lips. She was staring up at his face with his cock buried halfway down her throat. He groaned letting out a curse, his head falling back and his hips pushing up.

He watched her reach behind her and slowly unzip herself. She slowly, teasingly pulled her dress, that sinfully short dress over her head. Tossing it away she left herself bare to his eyes. Her lips quirked up in a half smirk before she took him back into her mouth, teasing him with her sparkling eyes.

A whimper passed his lips and his head fell back as he moaned again. She was a devil, always ensnaring him with sweet smiles and soft touches. She hummed around him and he couldn't help the buck of his hips at that. She quickly pulled herself away with a sigh, her chin settling on his hip. Oliver let out a huff and bit down on his lip as she blew across his tip.

Felicity kissed the tip then run her tongue along its solid length. Oliver groaned loudly and tangles his hands in her hair. “Oh my God babe that’s so good. Please”

Taking the entirety of his cock into her hot mouth and sucking hard nearly unravels him. Her hands stroke his inner thighs and tease his balls. She works his cock in and out of her mouth, slowly, then quickly, then slowly again, teasing the sensitive underside with her tongue all the while.

"You are so hard," she murmured, her tongue lapping a quick stripe up the side of his cock. He gasped, his cock twitching against his belly. "I really do try you know?" those big blue eyes that he could, had, gotten lost in, watching him. She contemplated what she would do with him. Suddenly she gripped the base of his cock, drawing a rather unmanly noise from the back of his throat. Smirking she went back to work, taking him into her mouth. She hollowed her cheeks as she sucked at his tip before taking him down her throat twice. His entire body was tense and every time he tried to push his hips up she'd tighten the grip at the base of his cock. He was so close .

“Fuck! I’m gonna come,” his voice sounding strangled. She meets his gaze without stopping the blow job. His eyes close, his mouth hangs open, and his head falls back as she begins to taste him spurting deep into her mouth. She swallows every bit of it, then release his cock from her mouth with a soft “pop”, kissing the tip of him before standing back up.

Oliver slowly recovers as Felicity placed sensual, leisurely kisses along his chest and collarbone. His eyes are dark when he next meets her gaze. “Your turn,” he rumbles, and before she can say anything he is on his knees, urgently pulling her panties off. He lifts one of her legs over his shoulder, placing wet kisses along her inner thigh from her knee to the center, then does the same with the other thigh. She's supported only by her legs over his shoulders and her back against the wall.

Oliver is not in the mood to be leisurely. Neither is she, for that matter. He licks along her entire slit, from front to back, then swirls his tongue around her clit, intermittently flicking it with the tip of his tongue, and sucking on it with his full lips. She's already so turned on it probably won’t take her very long to climax.

“Baby you taste so good,” he said with his face buried in her pussy.

All she can do is gasp and let out a whimper as she feels him push two fingers deep inside her and start to stroke that magic spot.

“You’re so wet Felicity . Is that all for me?” The deep rumble of his voice reverberates through her core.

Somehow she mustered up an “Oh yessssss” for a reply.

Her orgasm approaches like a freight train, fast and hard; she has been anticipating this all evening. Oliver feels her walls begin to contract around his fingers as he strokes your G-spot harder and faster.

“Come for me baby. Come hard.”

His tongue and lips find your clit yet again, and that proves to be her final undoing. Oliver puts his free hand on her ass to help support her as her hips buck with the waves of intense pleasure and she howls her approval.

Slowly peppering her inner thighs with wet kisses and rubbing her ass firmly, Oliver gives you some moments to recover. He rests her feet back on the floor and supports her by the waist while he stands up. He bows his head to place a series of tender kisses on her lips and face. she can smell and taste herself on him and it arouses her further, if that’s even possible at this point. As she looked intensely into his eyes .

His voice is low and intense as he grips her waist tighter, “I’m going to have you. Right now. I want to hear you scream my name while I fuck you into the wall.”

He smoothly picks her up by the hips, pinning her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he quickly finds her entrance and slips his painfully hard cock into her. They both take a brief moment to adjust to the sensations rippling through their bodies.

One of his muscular arms wraps around her torso while the other presses against the wall by her neck.

“Fuck Felicity you feel good. So tight. And wet. And scorching hot.” Oliver started to move now, thrusting in and out of her in long firm strokes, his face buried in her neck. His teeth find gentle purchase at a particularly sensitive spot.

Felicity groaned out the last bit as Oliver's movement increases in speed and intensity. He angles his hips to reach deeper, causing Felicity to gasp at the added sensation when his cock rubs against her special spot, Her fingers claw at his neck and shoulders as she throws her head back against the wall, releasing a loud squeal “Aaaaaahhhhh!! Yes!”

She feels her body shake and her inner walls clamp down on Oliver's cock. “Oliver ...Oh God!” She came hard.

His body begins to shake as well, his movements becoming erratic. Oliver clutches her body, pushing her harder against the wall as he comes deep inside her with a final powerful thrust. “ Fuck! So… good…”

Both of them now doubly sated, They separated reluctantly and sink to the floor in a tangle of limbs, quietly caressing each other.

“Babe?” Oliver rumbled against her hair.

“Yeah?”

“You realize It's your birthday ?” He snickered quietly.

Felicity giggled softly. “Yeah. I know , I thought we should save your gift for round 2 of birthday sex. Unless you'd rather hit the shower first? I know how much you love shower sex.” She gave him a sly grin.

“Let's go recover in bed for a bit, then work up good sweat. I want to earn the shower sex.” Oliver smirked at her and waggled his eyebrows lasciviously.

Felicity dropped her forehead to his shoulder as she laughed out loud. “That sounds fantastic.” She lifted her face to his and kiss him soundly on the mouth.

As she started to pull away, Oliver holds her close and deepened the kiss. When his tongue has completed its exploration of her mouth for the hundredth time tonight, "This was a great birthday, Oliver.” Felicity whispered.

“Was? You speak as though it's over.”

"Oh boy , I'm not sure I can survive tonight "

“Boy? Really? I guess I need to remind you how much of a man I am.” Oliver growled as he swooped Felicity up over his shoulder, caveman style.

She squeaked and giggled. “Absolutely!”

And they didn't get the chance to open Oliver's gift until late hours of the night.

:::::::::::::

The weekend flew like blur..

Oliver's feet hurt and his back aches. He has a headache from a client that talked his ear off for fifteen minutes. All in all it was an extremely difficult day.

Oliver walked swiftly back home after work. He was keen to hear what Felicity had to say about her day or friends ,anything he just loves to hear her voice . He walked across the car park to the door of the building and found someone was waiting outside, The stranger pressed the intercom button again. Oliver caught sight of the button.

It was for apartment 4b , He paused and looked at the man. He was probably a few years older than Felicity, not that much younger than himself. His brown hair was little bits long and he had bright brown eyes. He caught sight of Oliver and grinned with a charming smile.

"Do you live here?"

"I do." Oliver replied guardedly. The guy scratched his head and said,

"I don't suppose you know Felicity Smoak, do you?"

"…Yes, I do."

"Fantastic, do you know when she's due back?"

"Any minute now." Oliver said, glancing at his watch. His heart had turned to stone and was swiftly sinking. The man was clutching a bunch of flowers and offered his hand to Oliver.

"Cooper Seldon ."

"Oliver Queen." Oliver replied, dropping his hand.

Cooper leant back against the wall, unconsciously putting himself out of sight of the path and at that moment Felicity turned the corner. She moved swiftly to the door, seeing Oliver .

"Hi." She said, almost breathlessly. But before Oliver could return the greeting, Someone tapped her shoulder.

"Hey Felicity ."

She turned and took a step back instantly. Oliver saw that her face had gone strangely pale. Cooper grinned at her.

"How are you doing?"

"What are you doing here?" Felicity said, apparently in shock. Oliver looked from one to the other, not liking the situation at all.

He let out a slight laugh.

"Come on, Felicity. Haven't you even got a 'hello' for your husband?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you feel ? Tell me ...
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day.


	20. Secrets between us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys , to be honest I'm little bit concerned about this chapter, I hope I delivered it the right way.  
> The next chapter is soon , much sooner than usual..promise...
> 
> Thank you for everything, I really love you guys  
> Enjoy reading and if you have anything to share with me , drop it below

 

 

"Husband?" Oliver said flatly, looking closely at Felicity.

"Ex husband." Felicity said hurriedly, looking at him desperately with wide, insistent eyes. Copper shrugged.

"Well, if we're going to be technical-"

"We are. Why are you here?" Felicity said in an infuriated tone, turning back to him.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said simply.

Felicity closed her eyes for a moment and Oliver waited. She opened her eyes again and looked at Copper.

Felicity knew Copper too well and if she doesn't talk to him , he will make a scene "You'd better come in." Felicity instantly turned and tapped in the code. The door opened and the three of them, went into the building. There was a very uncomfortable silence in the elevator. Oliver glanced briefly at Copper. He is hands were thrust into his pockets and he kept looking at Felicity, throwing glares from one man to the other at this invasion of his and Felicity's life.

They stopped at the fourth floor and they all got out. Copper followed them down the hallway. Oliver opened the door and then looked across at Felicity. She was watching him anxiously.

"Are you-?"

"I will be in the other apartment. If you need me." He said (He just needs time to process what's going on), casting a quick glance at Copper, who blinked in astonishment. Felicity nodded before standing back to let Copper in. She cast a last look at Oliver and then followed him inside.

Copper was stood in the living room, looking around.

"This is a really nice place, Felicity."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Felicity said angrily, wrenching her coat off and flinging it at the hook. He stared at her.

"Lizz, I just wanted to see you."

"Copper, we are divorced. I have set myself up with a new life here and I did that so we wouldn't have to see each other anymore! For God's sake, why now? Just when things are getting better and I'm actually getting back on top of everything, you have to come along and ruin it all again!" Felicity said, kicking her shoes off and storming into the kitchen, she turned back to her old husband. He was watching her with a furrowed brow.

"Felicity , don't you think it's a little childish to keep up this 'not seeing each other' thing?"

"No, Copper, I don't. I found that it was working extremely well." Felicity said.

"Did you get my birthday present?" He asked.

"…No. I didn't." She didn't "And that's another thing – divorced people doesn't send each other presents! What is wrong with you?"

Copper watched as she moved around the living room, clearing and pushing pieces of paper into folders.

"Lizz, stop." She looked at him and he swallowed. "I couldn't do it. I couldn't live without you. I know… it wasn't easy, us being together. But the divorce was so rushed and-"

"it wasn't rushed " Felicity demanded. Copper breathed heavily.

"Because you wanted to leave."

"That's right. I told you all of this before I moved out. Our marriage was a disaster, we were both miserable!" She said angrily.

"I think we should try again."

Felicity laughed. She couldn't help it. The mere notion of it was ridiculous.

"Have you completely taken leave of your senses?" She asked. "Don't you remember what it was like?"

"Yes, I do. I remember how happy we were." He said quietly. "I know things got rough towards the end but at first, they were so great. We were good together, Felicity."

Felicity sank into an armchair, putting her head in her hands.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." She mumbled into her fingers. Copper dropped the flowers onto the coffee table and moved to sit in front of her.

"Lizz… c'mon. Remember when we first got married? We were so happy. We were great together and we had so many plans…"

"We made each other unhappy and angry all the time. God… you actually have the worst timing in the world."

"Why?"

"I am with someone that I really want to be with." Felicity said crossly. "And now he'll probably never even talk to me again!"

"Why not? …You mean that guy?" Copper said, his eyes widening as he gestured to the door. "That guy is who you are with?"

"Yes! And his name is Oliver, not 'that guy'."

Copper took her hands in his.

"Felicity, I came here to win you back. And I'm not leaving until I have." He said softly.

 

 

Her husband.

 

She had been married.

 

She didn't tell him.

 

Felicity, his F.e.l.i.c.i.t.y is keeping things from him.

 

This threw a new light on things.

 

Oliver was seeing red. It was a wonder that he didn't have steam coming out of his ears, like he used to see in old cartoons. He was so angry, furious angry and for once it wasn't at anyone but the one person he loved more than anything in the world and maybe that's what made him so damn angry.

He was too unsettled. Then the thought of trying to eavesdrop had occurred but he had instantly dismissed that as unconscionable. Quite simply, he could not do anything except pace. And that pastime was getting old fast.

Time passed by painfully slowly. Every time he looked at the clock, it hadn't moved. In fact, at one point he was quite sure that the hands had gone backwards a few minutes. After glaring at the clock, he returned to pacing.

Finally, over more than ten minutes later, he heard voices. He crossed to the door and opened it. Felicity was stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame as this Copper moved down the hallway, flowers still in hand and with a dejected look on his face. He looked at Oliver as he appeared, cast him a disbelieving glance up and down and then disappeared.

Oliver waited until the elevator had closed and then looked at Felicity. She was staring at the wall, arms folded in front of her protectively, jaw fixed stiffly. After several moments of tense silence, Oliver reached across and touched her arm. She looked at him and smiled tiredly.

Oliver looked at her with wide eyes, it's like he has never truly seen her before. His lower lip quivered . Two times his mouth opened but no words come out. Finally he spoke up. "Is it true, you have been married?"

She tried to say anything . But her mind was not quick enough to come up with a halfway believable excuse why She didn't tell him.

"You've been hiding things for me ." Oliver repeated . This time, it doesn't sound like a question.

Felicity nodded. "Yes, it true."

"When were you planning on telling me about this?" he asks angrily. "You were going to tell me, right?"

Felicity shook her head and stared down at her feet, unable to hold his gaze. She can't look at him when his eyes are full of anger.

"Look at me, for fucks sake! When the fuck were you going to tell me about this?"

Felicity swallowed hard. "I'm sorry. I intended to tell you , I swear, it's just ... ."

She had never told anyone .she thought of herself as a courageous person, somebody who did what needed to be done no matter what the consequences. She had taken many risks, But No. She was a coward. She had never told him because she was afraid. She was afraid that he did not feel the same. She didn't tell him when they got together and as the days passed by it was more difficult, she just wanted to forget it like it's never happened.

"I thought we tell each other everything and there's no secrets between us , I was so mistaken "

Felicity can feel her eyes beginning to fill with tears. "I'm sorry."

"am I on your new year resolutions "telling Oliver something that important" or what "

She should have told him, she remembered all those times when she could have. The breakfasts in the mornings that she had come to love and look forward to. The dinners. The times they had spent together just talking. He had been there every time she needed him. He had been the one she could talk to. She should have put aside her fear and her doubts and just told him, Her fear had prevented her from telling the most important person in her life . She should have told him.

Felicity's tears fallen "I'm sorry , you just need to hear me "

"Stop apologizing ." He snapped "Why couldn't you just tell me you? I'm your best friends and boyfriend. Damn it, Felicity. Best friends don't keep things like that from each other."

He took a step backwards and sighed ."We should have trust each other. You know what? I'm out here. Before I say something regrets it ." He gritted his teeth.

"Oliver.... I'm sorry, don't leave " Felicity pleaded

But He walked away anyway.

His movements slow but painfully certain. Felicity took a step forward."Don't go." She whispered. It wasn't an order, it was a plea. Begging him. Felicity clenched her jaw to stop herself from sobbing.

"I have to. I can't talk right now" He replied tightly.

Felicity steeled herself to ask the question that was sending shooting pains into her heart.

"Will you come back?" He had his back to her so she couldn't see his expression. Which may have been a good thing, as it would have doubtless shattered his heart there and then. He didn't reply for a moment before saying,

"I don't know "

Finally, Oliver turned to look at her. Oliver fought back bitter tears at the sight of her lovely face, contorted into an expression of such sorrow.

"We will talk, but right now I just have to leave ."

"Oliver_"

As soon as he slammed the door and He was gone. Felicity felt a strange sensation and realised that the tears had escaped and were flooding down, she sank down onto the edge of one of the chairs, holding her head in her hands as the tears fell.

 

 

Tommy watched as Oliver drank, his attention absolutely not on his drink. He'd been distracted ever since he'd sat down at the table. He set his beer down and sat back in his seat, then waited for him to finish his drink so he could ask him the question that waited on the tip of his tongue. "You've been distant since you sat down, Oliver. What's on your mind?"

He blinked and glanced at him, startled by the question. Then he gave a rueful little smile and shook his head. "Nothing gets past you, does it?"

"No. Nothing gets past me." He gave him, his own little smile. "Being observant is part of my job. So tell me what's going on. Maybe I can help." He reached out and picked up his beer, took a sip of it before setting it down on the table again. He waited for his reply but no answer.

Tommy waited another ten minutes then said "Hey Oliver" .

"What." He replied without even picking his head up off this drink.

"You ok?" Tommy asked.

"I'm fine why do you ask?"

"Well, you are drinking here this late instead of being with Felicity " .

"I just don't feel like being so talkative right now, you got a problem with that you leave." He said in the same monotone he always spoke in. Normally Tommy would just leave him alone, why talk to someone who doesn't want to be talked to? But He just had a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him to question him further.

"Dude I know there's something wrong just tell me now 'cause you're gonna end up telling me anyway." He tried to get him to talk.

"I told you I'm fine just drop it." He sounded like he was starting to get angry now.

"You wanna skip the rest of the night? We can go to my place or something." He suggested,

"No. Just leave me alone."

"No! We are talking right now and you are gonna tell me what's wrong whether you like it or not"

"It's not that big deal Tommy, really."

"If it wasn't a big deal you wouldn't have such a big problem telling me." When he didn't say anything He stopped " Oliver , I'm your friend. I just want to make you feel better."

He took a long breath in before finally saying, "Felicity and I had a fight ,Felicity had been hiding something from me and it's big believe me ."

"Yeah, well about what?."

"She's been married and I just found out because her ex husband decided to show off."

"Really, Wow that's a lot to take."

"True " Oliver nodded . "I was pissed. Still I am."

"I don't know what say Ollie "

"I doubt that."

Tommy thought for a while "Look, I won't make excuses for her. What she did was wrong. She knows that. But-"

"She didn't trust me enough, Tommy ."

"I know."

Tommy studied him a few extra beats. "She panicked, but she knew what she was doing was wrong, you know her , she must have her reasons ..."

"I couldn't stay to hear her , I just left."

"What a mess " Tommy sighed

Oliver let out a deep breath and then leaned back against the chair. "Tell me about it "

"You and Felicity going to stay together?"

"I don't know." Wait what! " Of course, I'm not just gonna leave her"

Tommy heard the insecurity and regret. He turned his head and studied the profile of his childhood friend. "Because of this?"

"No, " Oliver paused before added, "Nobody ever told me that relationship was so fucking hard"

"Oliver!" The host club king threw his hands up into the air, exasperated. "you should try talking to her"

He was rewarded with a look that questioned, I don't know? "What if she doesn't convince me , I ... you know." His voice had lowered to a mumble.

"Why not? It sounds easier than staying in the dark and being confused."

"Yeah "

" You just want to talk things out, right?"

Oliver sighed."Maybe you're right. But that still doesn't make me any less scared of talking to her. And that worries me too, that I'm scared of talking to her. I've never felt that before."

"So maybe," Tommy started hesitantly, "you should talk to her before it gets worse. Before it's too late and you can't fix it anymore." He chose his words very, very carefully, and he almost wanted to add a "I think!" at the end; he didn't know what it was actually like to be in a situation like this. "things are good between you two right now ,so you two just need to talk"

Oliver met Tommy's eyes, saw the genuine concern there, and smiled. "Yeah, things are pretty good, better than I'd hoped."

"That's good. I'm glad."

"Thanks."

Tommy reached out and squeezed his shoulder, something he'd done so many times. "I hope it works out with you and Felicity."

Oliver just nodded.

"Talk to Felicity, Buddy. She's the one who needs to be heard."

Oliver stared a moment longer and then nodded, a faint smile on his lips."You're right." silently, considering the advice. "Okay," he finally said. "Okay. I'll do that"

"Good , see you when I see you." Tommy waved as he walked off, heading into the back of verdant.

 

 

Felicity sat on the couch, not wanting to move ,she was scared ,it felt like her entire being just ached. Her stomach was all tingly, as if she was leaning too far forward on a broomstick. Her heart was in her throat. She felt so extremely nervous and sad. She replayed that moment in her head for at least the fifth time since it happened .the look He had given her. It was full of surprise. And anger .

"Carly… I don't know what to do." She muttered on the phone.

"You need to tell him everything. I assume, since I don't actually know what's to do" Carly said.

Felicity swallowed hard."He just left me. After everything, I just…" Tears threatened again and she put her head in her hands.

"Don't cry Felicity, everything is gonna be alright, what's relationship without Little misunderstanding and argument"

Felicity didn't speak for a moment and then said,

"What if he doesn't forget me." Felicity whispered. eyes red and puffy from weeping. She moistened her lips and shook her head slowly.

"I don't know if he's thinking about me or, or if he even wants me at all." It was no good. She started to cry again, covering her face with her hands.

"He loves you , you need to talk to him ,Ok? Don't worry, everything is gonna be alright." Carly said.

He loves her and she knows that.

Even though she sometimes grates against his nerves.

He loves her.

Even if she was stubborn and pig headed, he couldn't hold that against her because he was the same.

He loves her.

Even when they would argue over the smallest things, like when she left a spoon in the sink or when she forgot to do the laundry when it was her turn.

He loves her.

She filled the emptiness and made him see. Making him appreciate the things around him which seemed like nothing but useless things.

He loves her.

When he felt afraid of letting her see his flaws, his faults. But as time came to pass and he felt her soul nudge his own, questioning and curious, he prodded right back, as eager to learn about her as she was about him.

He loves her.

He found himself eager to make her smile more. From cleaning up his messes to taking her for rides around The City on his bike.

He loves her.

Don't go.

Felicity's chest tightened and she gasped for air between sobs. Carly sounded to be on the verge of tears herself as she tried to comfort her..

And although she appreciated her , Carly's words were of little comfort to her.

 

 

Oliver opened the door quietly, so as to not awaken the sleeping occupant inside. He slipped his shoes off softly as He inched the door shut and began to move through the apartment. It's been after midnight.

After his conversation with Tommy ,He had walked briskly to a local park near their building, one that He and Felicity often frequented when the weather permitted. After pacing for a good hour brewing in his annoyance, He sat down on a bench and relaxed a fraction of a degree. The longer He sat there, the guiltier He felt and the heavier his heart weighed at everything .

He moved down the hall towards their bedroom, but when He opened the door he found it empty. his heart skipped a beat as He began to panic., Oliver flew out of the bedroom, He was at the front door and about to throw his shoes back on to go search for the younger woman when he noticed a still form on the couch that He had missed earlier.

Moving slowly towards it, Oliver gasped at the sight when revealed by the moonlight streaming through the window. Felicity's face was ragged; the edges of her eyes were red-rimmed. Her cheeks were stained with tears, and she was gripping the blanket tightly, as if it was her only lifeline left in this world, He made her cry herself to sleep and think that she was the one who deserved to sleep on the couch as punishment.

Felicity was there, fast asleep on the couch, curled into a ball.

His heart simply melted.

He quietly walked over to Felicity , and carefully picked her up.

He turned around, to walk back up the stairs; mindful not to wake his darling angel.

He placed Felicity down on her bed, He smoothed out her hair, lifting her head slightly in doing so, so he could make it as comfortable as possible for her as she slept.

Felicity, however, had other ideas and rolled over, onto his arm.

"Um... Felicity?" Oliver asked.

"Mmmm." Felicity snuggled closer him "Oliver ..." She murmured.

She was holding onto his arm, so, he climbed onto the bed, and giving her a (too small for his taste) goodnight kiss, encased her in his arms and fell into a contented daze.

Felicity shifted closer to him ,God , He already missed her, is it even possible? , he can't help it; he misses her. He misses her sparkling blue eyes and golden hair. He misses her rage and her innocence, her confidence and her vulnerability. It's blessing having someone who doesn't fear him, someone who stands up to his infamous glares, someone who knows him better than any one..

He walked out of the bed minutes later.

 

They need to talk.

 

They will talk first thing in the morning.

 

Felicity rolled over in the bed. She didn't want to open her eyes, not yet while she was so comfortable. Laying there could hear the noise of the city and feel the warm light of day enveloping her. Opening an eye she noticed the sunlight streaming in and shining upon the dust motes that dancing through the air. What time was it? She must have slept in quite a bit, for she certainly didn't feel tired, though she hadn't slept well. She had had a nightmare… of what she couldn't remember. But she felt good, awake, and well rested.

Then she realized she was in the bed and alone , she frowned and sat up, looking for some sign of Oliver, Last night had taken her by surprise and she hated the idea that anything between them was over as soon as it had begun.

She pulled on a pair of pyjama pants and headed to the adjacent bathroom, only to find it empty and showing no signs of having been used. Despite the anxiety settling in the pit of her stomach ,she walked down the stairs, his jacket, and shoes scattered across the couch, signs of the hurry he had been to get out.

 

He's gone.

 

Is he avoiding her.

 

 

Hours later ....

It took a minute for her to collect herself, before she dialed.

"I am so fucked." Felicity muttered as she finished dialing.

After 3 rings Felicity could hear his worried voice answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oliver ." Felicity said in a somber voice.

"Felicity? Why aren't you calling on your phone and why aren't you home already? Where are you?" Oliver said with a note of concern.

That sickening feeling in Felicity suddenly grew 10 folds ,as she gathered the courage to speak the next sentence. "I got busted. I need you to bail me out. I'm at the Starling city police station."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Details next chapter 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day:)


End file.
